Sono Shitsuji  still lovin'
by TTatiKia
Summary: Continuação da Fanfic "Sono Shitsuji, in love?" Após o romance que tiveram, e de tudo o que aconteceu, Maylene se lembraria de algo?


**Sono Shitsuji: still lovin'.**

Estava tudo em enorme agitação. Era preciso proteger bocchan, nada mais além disso. Tiros pesados e balas perdidas ecoavam por toda a Mansão Phantomhive, voando quase certeiras para todos os lados; teríamos que eliminar de qualquer forma todos aqueles bandidos, matando-os de forma mais rápida possível, afinal, eles vieram mandados para matar nosso jovem mestre. Estávamos todos o protegendo: Bard, Finny, Sebastian-san principalmente, e eu. Todos atacavam de forma correta, nenhum de nós precisava de conselhos ou ordens de Sebastian-san para matar alguém. Eu, particularmente, atirava nos homens sempre que podia, escondendo-me apenas para trocar a carga da arma, ou, na pressa, a própria arma. Mas, em meio a um intervalo assim, cometi um enorme erro: não havia notado que um dos capangas havia me visto. Apenas dei por mim quando ouvi um som mais próximo de tiro, assustando-me ao repentinamente ser empurrada para a parede por um movimento rápido de Sebastian-san. Ele havia me protegido com seu próprio corpo...!

- S-Sebast...!

- Shh.

Permanecemos um longo instante daquela forma. Tudo à minha volta havia parado, congelado, nada mais importava. Aquilo tudo acontecera tão rapidamente, Sebastian-san empurrando-me na parede, apoiando suas mãos com força de cada lado de meu rosto; todo seu corpo me protegia valente, de cada tiro que vinha em nossa direção. Seus ombros largos tapavam-me de uma forma calorosa, juntamente com sua grande estatura. Então seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, foi quando os batimentos do meu coração aumentaram ainda mais. Fui capaz de sentir os batimentos de Sebastian-san também aumentar, formando uma gostosa sincronia juntamente com o meu. Naquele instante, arregalei os olhos, ainda fitando os dele, sentindo uma sensação de que já havia vivido aquilo anteriormente...

- S-Sebastian-san, eu...!

... ... ...

_Havia tudo voltado ao normal, eu já não fazia brincadeiras para ver o rosto tímido de Maylene, e não podia beijá-la a qualquer momento que me atraísse, mesmo se possuísse um enorme desejo de tê-la em meus braços. Eu deveria me conter, eu deveria manter minha postura como um mordomo. Ela havia se esquecido de tudo, e assim continuaria até o fim de sua vida, sendo assim feliz. Quanto a mim, me recordarei pelo restante de minha existência de toda e qualquer aproximação maior entre nós. _

_A rotina também era a mesma: já chegara o horário de preparar tudo com extremo esmero para bocchan, deixar tudo pronto, chamar os empregados e no horário exato despertar o jovem mestre de seu sono. Vesti-me conforme o trabalho exigia: primeiramente a camisa, fechando os botões, em seguida colocando a gravata e dando um nó perfeito nela; logo vesti o colete e subi as calças, abotoando-as logo após. Antes de vestir o terno, fitei-me no espelho e ajeitei os cabelos, deixando-os em perfeito estado. Só então vesti o fraque, prendendo o broche do brasão dos Phantomhive no lado esquerdo do peito. Logo me dirigi ao quarto dos empregados, chamando-os; Maylene acordaria sozinha, o necessário era apenas dar três toques na porta de seu quarto. Dirigi-me até lá, e meu peito saltava debaixo das vestes. Já haviam passado meses, e por mais estranho que pareça ainda me sentia abalado ao me aproximar dela. Dei os três toques em sua porta, chamando-a logo em seguida pelo nome._

_- Maylene?_

_- H-Hai! E-eu já estou pronta, Sebastian-san!_

_Aquela voz "desesperada" de sempre, fazia meu coração acelerar ainda mais. Segui em direção ao Hall de entrada, esperando por todos lá, para que os desse as ordens necessárias e seguisse com o trabalho. Com a postura ereta como nos conformes, esperava com as mãos atrás das costas, fitando o pequeno corredor de onde todos viriam. Logo avistei todos sorridentes, se aproximando aos poucos; Maylene parecia mais agitada do que o comum, falando alto, sendo que ainda estava cedo. Conforme se aproximavam, mantive minha pequena curiosidade sobre qual seria o motivo de tamanha agitação. Esperei calmamente, e logo que se aproximaram mais, tomei a palavra._

_- Bem, hoje não possuo ordens muito precisas, são até simples para o trabalho de cada um de vocês. Bard, hoje decidi servir um __Poulet mariné et grillé au citron vert__ao bocchan, você deverá apenas matar o frango e depená-lo sem causar alarde algum, já que o jovem mestre prefere o frango fresco – dirigindo-me a Finnian, fitei-o firmemente, prosseguindo – Hoje o trabalho mais difícil ficará com você, Finnian. Terá que dar um belo banho em Pluto, já que houve tantas chuvas esta semana, e Pluto fez questão em rolar nas poças de lama em sua forma canina... – logo me virei em direção à Maylene, que, distraída, permanecia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios – Quanto à senhorita, Maylene, evite distrações como a deste instante e os escândalos, sim? Precisará de um pouco de paciência para lavar as janelas de toda a Mansão._

_Após ouvir um "Hai" em coro, dei as costas a todos, e segui com meu trabalho: ainda tinha muito a fazer. Apanhei o relógio de bolso e averigüei o horário, notando que ainda faltava tempo para despertar o sono de jovem mestre._

- Finny, Finny! Agora que o senhor Sebastian não está mais aqui, posso contar o meu sonho finalmente!

- Conte, conte, estou até curioso demais!

Cochichando próxima ao seu ouvido, contei-lhe todos os sonhos que tive durante a noite toda, de fato maravilhosos. Várias situações em que envolviam Sebastian-san e eu, com carícias e beijos tão calorosos, de uma forma tão íntima, como se realmente tivéssemos uma relação amorosa; deste, apenas cenas rápidas. Já em outra cena era mais lento, notava-se Sebastian-san recostando suavemente seus lábios aos meus enquanto eu dormia, adoecida. Em seguida sonhava com uma longa tempestade, enquanto eu chorava sentada no gramado do jardim, completamente encharcada, e repentinamente aparecia ele, abraçando-me por trás num movimento repentino, e após isto, beijando-me de uma forma tão carinhosa. Acabei por contar a Finny tudo isto, e até mais, detalhando tudo com enorme empolgação, encantada. Aquele sonho maravilhoso parecia tão real, eu podia sentir até mesmo as sensações...

- Waaah, Maylene, que kawaii! Até parece uma continuação daquele dia de tempestade, que você até tinha esquecido o tapete limpo lá fora, e havia ficado na chuva...! Sebastian-san te buscou lá, e chegaram os dois encharcados no Hall de entrada!

- Eh...? Mesmo? E-eu não estou me lembrando disso...!

- Como não? Depois disso você ficou bem doente, e foi o próprio Sebastian-san quem cuidou da sua febre! A parte do seu sonho de quando ele te... beijava... enquanto você dormia, parece-se também uma das situações quando ele te visitava para ver se estava melhor, e sempre tardava a voltar! Hi... – dizia Finny, em meio a um riso tímido, porém, de certa forma, provocador

- Woaaaaaaaahh! C-como eu não me lembraria de uma coisa dessas, Finny...? N-não é possível! V-você deve ter sonhado também, F-Finny...

- Não, eu não sonhei. Tenho certeza que Bard também sabe disso, sem mesmo eu ter contado! – deixando agora de cochichar, Finny virava-se para Bard, que já caminhava em direção à cozinha – Ne, Bard! Você se lembra de quando Sebastian-san tirou a Maylene-san da chuva e depois cuidou do resfriado dela?

- Claro que me lembro! – com um sorriso largo no rosto, ele voltava-se para mim com um tom provocativo na voz – Eu nunca vou me esquecer... Os pombinhos tão encharcados, e Sebastian fez questão de te levar até o banheiro no colo... Heheh!

- Aaaa-AAAAHH! I-impossível! E-eu sou tão idiota! Como não consigo me lembrar de uma coisa assim?

Completamente esquecida do horário, eu gritava feito louca, como se estivessem me forçando a entrar em um hospício. Sebastian-san realmente havia me pego no colo e me tirado da tempestade, como no sonho! Mas quanto ao beijo, impossível ter de fato acontecido. Já era demais ele se preocupar comigo daquela forma, tirando-me da chuva naquele estado, e ainda cuidando de minha saúde! Eu precisava mesmo era parar de sonhar, não apenas dormindo, mas acordada também com esse tipo de coisa. Porém... era impossível deixar de lembrar daquelas cenas, juntamente com as sensações, que ajudavam a parecer ainda mais reais. Mesmo que me animasse demais, aquilo, por mais real que me pareça, era apenas um sonho. _"Sebastian-san não se atreveria a fazer algo assim, principalmente com uma empregada como eu... Principalmente comigo, na verdade..."_, pensava, já tirando toda e qualquer esperança que havia em meu peito.

Enquanto limpava a parte mais alta da vidraça da janela de um dos cômodos da Mansão, distraída, apoiava-me numa escada de madeira, no penúltimo degrau, desequilibrando-me ora ou outra. Mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, não conseguia me concentrar um instante sequer no trabalho. Esfregava o vidro lentamente, sem mesmo olhar para ele, mas sim para um ponto qualquer do céu que se abria aos poucos, do lado de fora da Mansão. Apenas voltei a mim ao ouvir uma voz masculina chamando-me pelo nome algumas vezes seguidas; era a voz de Sebastian-san...!

- Ah-AAAAAAH!

Antes mesmo de gritar, deu tempo apenas de olhar para baixo e notar Sebastian-san olhando-me lá de baixo. A escada tombou para o lado contrário dele, e eu não consegui segurar-me em lugar algum; a escada tombava rapidamente, e por pouco não me esborrachei no chão. Por pouco? Sebastian-san me segurara ainda no ar, e com uma de suas pernas apoiara a escada e o esfregão, em perfeita postura, evitando minha catástrofe.

- Está tudo bem, Maylene?

- Aaah... a-aah...

Era sempre daquela forma, ele me salvava de um incrível tombo, com aquela postura perfeita, aquela feição séria, sem prejudicar absolutamente nada, e sempre me perguntava se estava bem. Porém, aquela vez havia sido diferente. Meu coração batia forte, mas de uma forma maravilhosa de se sentir. Ele, lentamente, colocava-me de pé de volta ao chão, mas permanecia meio abraçado a mim. Meu tronco todo se recostava nas costelas e no abdômen de Sebastian-san e, como estava no seu lado esquerdo, pude sentir um breve aceleramento do coração dele, batendo num ritmo até sutilmente maior que o meu. Logo que senti sua forte palpitação, meu coração passou a se acelerar ainda mais; era uma sensação extremamente prazerosa. O profundo desejo que eu possuía era tomar o rosto calmo e sedutor que me fitava e beijá-lo até cansar. Mas eu fiquei estática, e Sebastian-san logo me soltou, deixando-me livre; arrumou a escada no mesmo local onde estava antes de eu ter caído, ajeitando o pé que causara o tombo.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, Maylene. Deveria ter notado o pé da escada, havia um parafuso torto. Poderia ter se machucado na queda se eu não estivesse aqui. – e continuou, fitando firmemente meus olhos - Preste atenção no trabalho, não se desconcentre novamente, pode ser perigoso para você.

Vi-o se distanciar após dar as costas, e permaneci da mesma forma, com o rosto completamente corado. Ele agiu tão carinhosamente comigo e não me deu bronca de forma alguma! Mesmo que aquilo tenha ocorrido em um instante tão rápido, fora uma sensação muito boa; mesmo eu me intimidando tanto naquele instante, senti que possuía toda a liberdade de roubar um beijo, e com uma estranha certeza de que ele me retribuiria. Mas era impossível! Nunca poderia fazer algo assim, deixaria Sebastian-san irritado, no mínimo; ou então não compreenderia minha ação e me mandaria voltar a trabalhar, sem sentimento algum... "Poderia ter se machucado"... "Pode ser perigoso para você". Ele de fato se preocupou comigo assim para dizer duas vezes para que eu tomasse mais cuidado? _"I-impossível... só pode ser imaginação minha..."_. Subi as escadas cautelosamente, e voltei ao meu trabalho, ainda com pensamentos confusos rodando por minha mente.

_Distanciei-me dela à passos curtos e rápidos; naquele instante senti a temperatura do meu rosto aumentar brevemente, juntamente com os batimentos do meu coração, que não diminuía, pelo contrário, apenas aumentava. _"Por que ela tinha que ser tão atrapalhada?"_, pensava, enquanto recostava-me na parede, escondendo-me da vista de Maylene. _"Por assim ela ser que eu tanto a amo...". _O que sentia era que estava escondendo mal meus sentimentos por ela. Apenas ao me aproximar de Maylene, mesmo sendo uma aproximação pequena, acabo por sentir ansiedade, e então meu coração dispara em uma velocidade inigualável. Às vezes ele chega a acelerar tanto que fico incapaz de sentir o coração de Maylene; se sinto, o meu não resiste, e minha palpitação aumenta ainda mais, causando-me desejos de tocá-la carinhosamente, deslizar os dedos por seu rosto em uma carícia, roçar os lábios em suas mandíbulas e percorrer todo o seu rosto, e beijar seus lábios com todo o amor que possuo dentro de mim, que está sendo guardado e escondido de todos, principalmente dela. _

_Eu sentia uma enorme falta em tocá-la. Seus cabelos, seu rosto, seus olhos, seus lábios... Tudo o que eu mais queria e necessitava era de seu toque, de nosso toque. Eu precisava de uma carícia profunda, uma junção de sentimentos que acalmaria nossos corações agitados dentro do peito. Os seus cabelos – queria poder deslizar os dedos por suas mechas novamente... O seu rosto – queria acariciá-lo e vê-lo corar por minha causa... Os seus olhos – queria livrá-los dos óculos, ao menos que fosse por uma fração de segundos, e olhá-los brilhar e por amor... Os seus lábios – queria poder repousar os meus sobre eles; poder beijar Maylene e notar seu prazer ao estar comigo apenas por me retribuir e se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Queria envolver seu corpo em um abraço caloroso e confortador, para que nossos corações se encontrassem e tivessem um último momento de felicidade ao se debaterem dentro de ambos os peitos, tornando-se apenas um, formando um ritmo adorável. E então eu poderia sentir o aroma de seus cabelos sedosos mais uma vez, e também sentir suas mãos finas e delicadas acariciarem minha nuca e minhas costas..._

_Ergui a cabeça um instante e ouvi a voz de Maylene cantarolar alguma música aleatória. Não pude deixar de esboçar um sorriso bobo, e minha vontade de olhá-la mais uma vez me corroía. Ligeiramente escondido, espreitei os olhos nela, em seu corpo que se contorcia para limpar um canto mais distante de si, tombando a escada, expondo-se a um ato perigoso mais uma vez. No mesmo instante o meu senso de heroísmo me atentou, porém seria muito atrevimento salvá-la novamente, não passados no mínimo cinco minutos em tê-la salvo pela primeira vez. Apenas a observei, preocupado, enquanto ela tombava-se para o lado direito, tremendo as pernas. Até o instante no qual a escada tombou mais do que suportava e, num movimento rápido, ela agarrou-se à cortina, dependurando-se nela e berrando desesperada. Aquela cena fora de fato divertida, e provocara um riso meu, afinal, não pude me conter. _

_- Haha... Ela está bem. – dei as costas em seguida, mantendo o mesmo sorriso nos lábios, afastando-me dali._

Fora um sufoco para descer da cortina naquele estado, já que estava num local um tanto longe do chão, nada agradável. Porém, ao final das contas, acabei por descer dali, mesmo com dificuldades; de uma forma ou de outra, eu teria que descer dali. Já havia quebrado as argolas que prendiam as cortinas daquela janela, e quase havia caído junto, sendo que da forma como havia saído dali, fora caindo mesmo. Ao menos após aquela cena de sufoco nem ocupara tanto o meu tempo, e por fim consegui terminar o trabalho sem me quebrar por inteira, mas sim algumas coisas que enfeitavam mesas e estantes.

Alguns dias se passaram, e eu continuava a ter sonhos com Sebastian-san, todos parecendo ser tão reais. As sensações eram tão fortes, parecia até que eu realmente havia vivido aqueles momentos bons, e estava recordando com sonhos. Nem eu mesma compreendia o modo como meu coração saltitava, parecia querer me dizer algo, como também os sonhos mesmos me pareciam o fazer. Eles se repetiam, e a cada vez que sonhava, acrescentavam-se ainda mais detalhes e também mais cenas diferentes, com sensações ainda melhores. Mas, ao final de cada sonho, eu sentia uma estranha sensação de tristeza, uma agonia tomava meu peito, e eu sentia uma enorme vontade de chorar. Mas no momento em que eu despertava, passava a me sentir normal novamente, mas não conseguia me lembrar do motivo o qual me sentia mal ao final do sonho. Eu simplesmente, a cada dia, levantava contente e contava cada sonho, cada detalhe para Finny, e quando me empolgava muito, para Bard também. Eles sempre me apoiavam, ainda mais Finny, e isso me animava ainda mais.

Sebastian-san havia me dado ordem para que tirasse pó do lustre, e trocasse uma vela, que já estava praticamente no fim. Apanhei a escada de madeira novamente e a carreguei até o lustre do Hall de entrada. Mas, antes mesmo de subir nela, fitei os olhos vermelhos de Sebastian-san, gaguejando ora ou outra, temendo o que viria a ocorrer.

- S-Sebastian-san... é... é um p-pouco alto, e...

- Suba. Não há perigo algum. Caso algo aconteça, eu estarei aqui em baixo, sim?

Calei-me no mesmo instante, com o rosto completamente corado; por pouco não contenho minha hemorragia nasal. Virei-me em direção à escada, escondendo meu rosto corado de Sebastian-san, e logo em seguida subi apressada alguns degraus, quase tropeçando em um ou outro deles. Rapidamente, subi os últimos degraus, enquanto Sebastian-san segurava a escada lá de baixo. Concentrei-me e comecei a tirar o pó dali, pouco a pouco, evitando qualquer desastre imaginado ou até mesmo inesperado. Passava uma escovinha seca nos vãos, do modo como o mordomo havia ensinado, calma e concentrada, uma cena rara de se ver. Repentinamente ouvi a voz de Sebastian-san falando comigo, num tom calmo e despreocupado.

- Está tudo certo aí em cima, Maylene? Não precisa de alguma ajuda para a retirada da vela?

- Eh...? Ah, não, não! Estou bem, acho que consigo fazer tudo sozinha!

Respondia e em seguida olhava para baixo, para mandar um sorriso tranqüilo mostrando que estava mesmo tudo bem, e notava que ele olhava diretamente para mim. De repente meu rosto começou a ficar extremamente corado, com os pensamentos pervertidos que surgiam a cada milésimo de segundo. Tapei o nariz com uma das mãos, e com a outra segurei o vestido do uniforme, escondendo as pernas, constrangida. _"S-será que Sebastian-san o-o-olhou...? Q-Que... QUE VERGONHA!" _Pensava, eufórica, enquanto o sangue do meu nariz começou a escapar, e isso fez com que eu me desequilibrasse para o lado, e antes que eu percebesse, já estava tombando para o mesmo lado e, apoiando-me no lustre, dependurei-me nele, deixando a escada, e em menos de um segundo ele acabou soltando-se do teto e caindo juntamente comigo.

- Maylene...!

Naquele instante, fechei meus olhos em desespero e não pude ver mais nada, e apenas ouvi a voz de Sebastian-san chamar-me pelo nome; logo senti as suas mãos segurar-me ligeiramente pela cintura, e nossos corpos rolaram uma vez. Mal sabia o que havia acontecido. A cena se repetia: eu causando uma situação desastrosa, e ele vindo me salvar, tudo acontecendo em tão poucos segundos rápidos. Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos novamente, ouvi um estrondo de cacos, e rapidamente abri os olhos assustada, e vi Sebastian-san por cima de mim; com o impacto, seu rosto trombou com o meu, fazendo com que seus lábios encostassem sobre o canto dos meus. Nossos corações aceleravam-se, nossos lábios praticamente se beijavam. A sensação de sentir uma parte, mesmo pequena, dos lábios dele sobre uma também pequena parte dos meus, era inexplicável. Meu coração só faltava escapar pela boca, por tanto pulsar em meu peito. Meu rosto estava completamente corado, o sentia ferver a cada instante. Sebastian-san havia quase me beijado por um acidente tão idiota meu! Eu mal sabia onde estava, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Quando pude observar bem, havia notado, e também sentido, que ele havia me prendido com as pernas de uma forma que não conseguia ao menos me mover. Envergonhada ao mesmo tempo em que assustada, olhava finalmente para os lados e para cima do ombro dele, notando que Sebastian-san também não podia se mover, pois estava com o lustre e vários cacos dos cristais fincados em suas costas que se quebraram ao cair por cima de si. E voltando a atenção para seu rosto, notava que havia tomado certa distância do meu; parecia-me um pouco acanhado por ora, devia ser impressão minha. Não parecia sentir dor, seu rosto não demonstrava que havia se ferido; mas da mesma forma preocupei-me, e tentei mover-me para tocar suas costas com cuidado.

- O-o s-senhor me protegeu com s-seu próprio corpo...! E-está ferido, e...

- Estou bem, Maylene. Apenas temi que se ferisse e...

Mal pude ouvir sua frase por completo por causa da gritaria de Bard e Finny, que corriam em nossa direção, preocupados. Logo se aproximaram de nós, e Finny rapidamente tirou o lustre pesado das costas de Sebastian-san, e só então ele pode reerguer seu corpo. Não parava um instante de olhar através de meus óculos, fitando meus olhos como se nunca tivesse os visto. Fiquei um tanto envergonhada com o modo como ele me fitava, até que se aproximaram os outros dois.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? Vocês dois estão bem? – Bard se aproximava primeiro, ajudando-me a levantar.

- Sebastian-san, o senhor está ferido! – Finny deixava o lustre em cima do tapete, e se aproximava em seguida para ajudar também – Precisa fazer curativo!

- E você, Maylene, se machucou?

- Deve estar ferida também!

- Ora, mas o que é que aconteceu aqui? Que barulheira é essa? – desta vez era bocchan, que nos fitava do andar de cima, e nos interrogava impaciente. Mal o pude responder, e também mal soube se alguém de fato havia o respondido; estavam todos falando tanto e tão alto, que chegavam a ajudar a atordoar minha cabeça, além do que já estava. Os meus amigos ajudaram a me deixar de pé, e me perguntavam se eu estava bem, se algum caco havia me atingido. Quando dei por mim, girei procurando por Sebastian-san, o encontrando já de pé, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele havia tirado todos os cacos de si e os juntado aos outros, tão rápido e calmo que nem nós mesmos havíamos notado quando o fizera. Agradeci a preocupação dos meus colegas, e logo me aproximei dele, ainda com o rosto corado e o coração agitado.

- S-S-Sebas... tian... san... – gaguejava por timidez, mas logo dei continuidade ao que dizia – O... o senhor está f-ferido, e...

- Já disse para que não se preocupasse, eu estou bem. Enfaixarei meu tórax com a ajuda dos primeiros socorros que há em meu quarto, ficarei bem.

- D-desculpe... mas... e-eu... fico muito preocupada com o senhor...

- Ah, Maylene. Não é necessário. Tire esta expressão preocupada de seu rosto, sim?

- H-hai... Obrigada...

_Aquele tom de voz fazia meu coração bater cada vez mais forte, e aquele rosto corado e ainda preocupado quase me obrigava a beijá-la. _"Ela não precisava agradecer com aquele rosto tão belo..." _Ela não precisava se preocupar tanto comigo. Eu chegava a não conseguir me concentrar nas tarefas rotineiras. Ela me tirava a atenção, me atraía. Daquela forma, eu não podia esconder meus sentimentos, esquecê-la seria impossível. E, por acidente, nossos lábios praticamente se encontraram, enquanto estava por cima do seu corpo, mantendo-a presa até que os cacos cessassem de desabar e se espalharem pela sala, para que ela não se ferisse. Meu coração saltava feito louco em meu peito, me forçando a permanecer mais tempo por cima dela; se ficasse apenas alguns poucos segundos a mais com o tórax debruçado sobre seus seios, cobrindo seu corpo pequeno com o meu, não imagino o que faria..._

_Caminhei até meu quarto e, recostando à parede, ergui a cabeça e permaneci daquela forma por um longo instante, relembrando o momento que nossos lábios parcialmente se recostaram, e seu corpo macio era prensado pelo meu, fazendo com que fosse impossível de Maylene se mover. Mesmo tudo ocorrendo tão rápido, mais uma vez, fora uma sensação inesquecível, e incomparavelmente maravilhoso. Meu coração teve novamente um momento de felicidade..._

_Mais dois dias se passavam, e eu dava continuidade à rotina, fazendo as tarefas com o mesmo esmero. Porém, a cada manhã nova, notava uma estranha agitação entre os empregados, e Maylene era a mais eufórica. Estavam todos muito animados, enquanto a ruiva parecia contar algo aos seus colegas de trabalho; isto despertou certa curiosidade sobre o motivo de tanta euforia entre eles. _"Estão escondendo algo a respeito de Maylene de mim..." _Nunca uma curiosidade tão forte havia tomado conta de mim daquela forma. Quando dei por mim, estava à espreita, ouvindo, escondido, a conversação dos três empregados. _"O que estou fazendo...?"_, pensei, enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas, indignado; porém permaneci ali, enquanto a curiosidade me corroía. Eu precisava saber, eu necessitava escutar tudo sobre ela. Posso parecer um tanto abusado e precipitado, mas me sinto de alguma forma responsável por seus atos, sentimentos e acontecimentos. Sinto que devia protegê-la dos males que a guardavam, e também apoiá-la nos sonhos que a empolgavam. _"Esta mulher me deixa maluco..." _Recostando a orelha direita sobre a porta, fiquei atento a qualquer ruído. Uma situação vergonhosa, de fato, mas necessária para um alívio meu. Começando a ouvir algumas risadas tímidas de Maylene, estreitei os olhos e prestei atenção._

_- Wohoho! Calma! Não teve nada disso, Bard! S-seu pervertido...!_

_- Ne, Bard, não fale assim de Maylene-san! Ela não faria uma coisa dessas, que eu saiba..._

_- Ou não, hehee..._

_- P-parem com isso! E-e-eu n-não faria! – ela gritava aflita, com uma voz rouquinha de vergonha – S-se for assim, e-eu não conto mais os sonhos..._

_Do que estavam falando? Por qual motivo Maylene chamaria Bard de pervertido? Para meu alívio, Finny apoiava Maylene, dizendo que "ela não faria uma coisa dessas". Mas... Que tipo de coisa? Ela citara algo sobre "sonhos"... _"Maylene havia sonhado com alguém?" _Não sabia por qual motivo pensava tantas coisas enquanto ouvia toda a conversa; o modo como estava agindo chegaria a ser até engraçado para quem visse. Persisti e, ainda com a orelha colada na porta, prestei ainda mais atenção._

_- Ooh, mas era tão bom! Mesmo ele rindo de mim ao fazer brincadeiras bobas, me acariciava e me tocava com tanto carinho! Tudo tão real, eu podia sentir tudo como se estivesse acontecendo de verdade!_

_- E a cena da chuva? Repetiu mais uma vez?_

_- Hm, sim... Teve alguns momentos rápidos que aparecíamos na chuva, as cenas dele cuidando da minha febre, todos os toques, todos os beijos..._

_Beijos? Toques? Chuva, febre, carinho? Ela... Não poderia estar sonhando com outro homem. Maylene estaria se recordando de tudo o que vivemos juntos? _"Impossível...!"_, pensei naquele instante, e, estático, permaneci ouvindo a conversa._

_- Mas... estranhamente, todas as vezes que acordo, sinto uma sensação ruim, como se todas aquelas maravilhosas cenas fossem tiradas de mim... – a voz dela diminuía o tom, parecendo entristecer-se, porém prosseguia – Mas não consigo me lembrar o motivo de tanta tristeza, o sonho era sempre tão bom, mas no final de todos sempre tudo escurecia, e após isto não sonhava mais nada, e o que me restava era abrir os olhos e despertar..._

_- Woaah... que ruim..._

_Ela realmente se lembrara de tudo, apenas em sonho. Pelo visto, Maylene imaginava que era apenas um sonho, mesmo que lhe pareça tão real. Mesmo assim, poderia ser perigoso. Se ela se recordasse de fato, todo o meu esforço iria por água abaixo. Eu apenas queria vê-la feliz, nada mais; se ela se lembrasse de tudo, seria infeliz, e nunca poderia ser uma mulher feliz com sua família, como todas as outras mulheres. _

_Ao ouvir alguns ruídos próximos à porta, afastei-me dela rapidamente e, dando as costas, saí do corredor, pretendendo prosseguir com os afazeres. _"Terei como objetivo retirar sua memória novamente, sem que perceba, antes que seja tarde e que Maylene se recorde realmente de tudo..."

_As horas daquele dia se passaram rápidas, e as tarefas diárias de Maylene estavam se cessando; as minhas eram sempre as rotineiras, porém todos os dias eu possuía uma tonelada de tarefas extras para fazer, já que os empregados nunca conseguiam terminar uma sequer. Isto tudo significava que, por dia, eu possuía poucas horas livres para poder disfarçar e retirar as memórias da ruiva. Tudo o que eu precisava ter era paciência, discrição e precisão. O final da tarde era o momento ideal de ociosidade dos empregados; se eu conseguisse uma pequena brecha do meu tempo, antes que a noite e o horário do jantar se aproximassem. _"Neste instante ela deverá estar recolhendo as roupas do varal. Será o momento certo, enquanto estivermos sozinhos." _Averigüei o horário em meu relógio de bolso e contei os poucos minutos que levaria para fazer o que precisava. Era exatamente o horário que eu precisava. Apressei-me e corri até o jardim, onde Maylene estaria recolhendo as roupas. Caminhei a passos silenciosos, mesmo antes de notar sua presença. Logo a vi, estreitando os olhos e, ainda mais cauteloso, aproximei-me dela por trás. Vagarosamente, ainda silencioso, retirei a luva da mão esquerda, deixando que o contrato aparecesse e pudesse tirar as memórias de Maylene. Ergui a mão até sua cabeça, e..._

_- Ooh, mas tinha mesmo que cair!_

_No mesmo instante em que estava prestes a tocar sua cabeça e começar a me concentrar, Maylene se abaixou e me acertou com seu quadril ao inclinar seu tronco à sua frente, olhando-me logo em seguida. Rapidamente vesti minha luva, escondendo o contrato antes que ela visse. _

_- Wooooh, Sebastian-san, o senhor estava aí? G-gomen nasai! E-eu... a-ah..._

_- Iie, não foi nada, Maylene. Não era minha intenção lhe assustar desta forma._

_- Wuuh... – abaixava a cabeça, tímida, e interrogou-me em seguida – P-por que o senhor veio para cá...? E-eu fiz algo errado?_

_- Não, desta vez nada há de errado. Para ser franco... – acabei por dar uma pequena pausa e, fitando o cesto de roupas, prossegui – Para ser franco, eu decidi lhe ajudar, por ter ainda tantas roupas e lençóis, e com certeza me chamaria para que carregasse o cesto para você, estou certo?_

_- Oh, sim, realmente... O senhor tem toda a razão, Sebastian-san. Huhu..._

_Pude presenciar seu lindo rosto levemente corado sorrir timidamente, tapando os lábios como uma criança. Não contive um espontâneo sorriso bobo nos lábios, por sorte ela havia se virado para apanhar mais uma roupa, e não viu. Permaneci um instante apreciando sua beleza inocente, enquanto meu coração disparava dentro do peito. Fechei os olhos, soltando um riso, acompanhando-a na graça sem motivos que havia encontrado na situação; se não fosse por rir junto dela, não saberia o porquê de estar sorrindo ao fitar seu rosto tímido e encantador. Porém logo a ajudei, recolhendo as últimas peças do varal, depositando-as no cesto, e eu apanhava-o em seguida. _"Uma boa oportunidade se perdera. Não fora desta vez, porém da próxima não haverá erros."_, pensei, enquanto caminhávamos até a entrada dos fundos da Mansão. Eu não conseguia me aborrecer com ela, por incrível que possa parecer; pelo contrário, todas as vezes que estava perto dela, presenciava-a fazer alguma trapalhada, sempre me sentia bem, e apenas sorria, fitando-a sem cansar. Mal podia dar-lhe bronca, não me conteria com sua expressão tristonha e temerosa que ela faria, por medo do que eu fosse dizer; no fim, acabava por apenas mandar que prossiga com seu trabalho._

_Então acabei deixando para o dia seguinte. Talvez após o horário de almoço, teríamos tempo suficiente. Esperei ansioso a noite passar, e finalmente poder retirar suas lembranças vagas..._

A noite logo chegou, e o brilho da lua já chegava aos pontos onde a janela deixava iluminar o lado de dentro da Mansão. Já chegara o horário de dormir, o horário o qual eu mais apreciava, já que todas as noites estava tendo sonhos tão maravilhosos com Sebastian-san. Corri até o quarto, troquei-me rapidamente e me deitei com um sorriso nos lábios, animada ao apenas imaginar qual seria o sonho daquela vez. Não tardei a dormir, e logo os sonhos começavam. Novamente os sonhos se repetiam como nas ultimas noites; mas desta vez eu sonhava com algo a mais, num cômodo escuro, onde só se podiam ver com nitidez os belos olhos vermelhos de Sebastian-san. O restante era pouco visualizado, e havia pouca iluminação. Então, um momento divertido é tomado pelo sonho, e a cena se muda, em seguida, para uma no mesmo cômodo, já claro. Sebastian-san me erguia do chão e me abraçava carinhosamente, como se fôssemos um casal íntimo. Meu coração saltava loucamente em meu peito; as sensações nunca deixavam de tomar meu corpo, e eu chegava a sentir até mesmo as batidas do coração de Sebastian-san. No sonho nós nos beijávamos, demonstrando enorme afeto e amor um pelo outro, com carícias e sentimentos. Mas a cena mudava rapidamente, e mostrava bem nítidas todas as nossas cenas anteriores de beijos, aproximações e toques, passando tão velozmente, parecendo até fugir de mim, escurecendo conforme iam passando, e, repentinamente, tudo escurecia por completo. Surgia então, em seguida, o rosto de Sebastian-san, em meio à enorme escuridão, fitando-me com olhos fixos e frios; ele estendia a mão até mim, e escurecia tudo novamente com sua mão.

- AH!

Acordando assustada, ergui-me na cama, com o rosto completamente úmido de suor misturado com lágrimas escorridas. Levei a mão até o rosto e o enxuguei, levando-a até a cabeça em seguida, enquanto sentia o coração pulsar doído no peito. Sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar, e mal sabia o motivo de tal sentimento. As lágrimas simplesmente rolavam sem parar por meu rosto, saltando em desespero dos meus olhos, enquanto eu já chegava a soluçar. _"Por quê? Por que me sinto assim? Por que meu coração tanto dói?"_ Sentia meu corpo arrepiar-se por inteiro, tremendo; era uma sensação muito ruim.

Já não era madrugada, e o sol já começava a raiar no momento em que já havia acordado. Solucei ainda mais algumas vezes, enxugando meu rosto mais uma vez. Logo em seguida ouvi três toques na porta, e uma voz masculina chamava-me em tom preocupado.

- Maylene, está tudo bem...?

- H-hai...! E-eu já vou levantar... eu...

Era Sebastian-san, certamente ouviu minha voz trêmula e sutilmente soluçante. Pior seria se estivesse me ouvido dizer algo enquanto ainda dormia... Estava desesperada, meu corpo não cessava de tremer, minhas mãos estavam tão suadas e geladas que mal conseguia deslizá-las por meus cabelos. Eu mesma não sabia o motivo de tais sentimentos e reações...

_Apenas por sua voz eu sabia que havia algo errado, pois podia perceber que estava chorando profundamente, em desespero; seu tom estava trêmulo e baixo. Seus soluços me preocupavam, principalmente por anteriormente ter acordado com seu próprio grito abafado em seu quarto. Não contive minha preocupação, e mais do que depressa abri a porta do quarto e a fitei, enquanto cobria-se até os lábios, apertando a ponta do lençol entre seus dedos trêmulos; suas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto franzido e entristecido, e isso me partiu o coração. Provavelmente teria sonhado com algo ruim. Ou melhor, teria se recordado sobre algo como quando retirei sua memória da primeira vez; isto significava que ela havia se lembrado realmente de tudo, até mesmo de eu ser um demônio. Pedi por sua licença e aproximei-me de sua cama a passos lentos, e, já próximo dela, abaixei-me por alguns instantes, procurando fitar seus olhos._

_- Sei que não está tudo bem. O que houve, Maylene?_

_- E-eu... não sei... – ela falava entre soluços, e ainda chorava profundamente, e não conseguia completar o que dizia – Eu... não consigo me... lembrar... estava tudo... tão... escuro... o senhor..._

_Tapando o rosto com o lençol, Maylene evitava que eu olhasse em seus olhos lacrimejantes e em seu rosto úmido de lágrimas escorridas. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, tocando carinhosamente sua cabeça e deslizando brevemente meus dedos por algumas mechas de seu cabelo macio. Repentinamente, um estalo me fez recordar de que deveria tirar sua memória, e num momento como aquele seria simplesmente perfeito. Ela se esqueceria de tudo novamente, e ficaria tudo bem. Agindo rapidamente, comecei a retirar a luva da mão esquerda, onde havia o contrato. Prestes a retirar suas lembranças, ouvi sua voz soluçante pronunciar algumas palavras novamente._

_- O... o senhor... estava fitando-me... tão frio... e... e... de repente... tudo escureceu... tudo... escureceu... S... Sebastian... san... _

_No mesmo instante parei, ainda com a mão próxima à sua cabeça, estático. Maylene ainda escondia seu rosto, não me via como estava, como era minha expressão naquele instante. Eu não podia tirar sua memória daquela forma, me sentiria extremamente mal, com enorme peso na consciência. Detive minha mão, vestindo a luva novamente. Naquele instante, a retirada de sua memória seria de fato impossível de acontecer, seria rude de minha parte aproveitar a deixa de uma mulher, indefesa, enquanto chora, desabafa. A única coisa que deveria fazer naquele momento era, no mínimo, acariciar seu cabelo e confortá-la, e foi exatamente isto que fiz. _

_- Acalme-se, Maylene. Eu estou aqui, estas lágrimas não são necessárias, sim?_

_Os soluços aumentavam ainda mais, e o choro abafado dela me causava enorme arrependimento por pensar em retirar sua memória num momento fraco seu. Não me contive, meu coração me obrigava a consolá-la até que cessassem suas lágrimas e seus soluços. Envolvendo-a com meu braço direito, puxei-a para perto de mim, fazendo com que se recostasse em meu peito. Tive a liberdade de agir desta forma com ela, mesmo que se recordasse apenas em sonho de tudo o que nos aconteceu em tão pouco tempo. E então, com delicadeza, descobri seu rosto e o ergui, fazendo com que olhasse em meus olhos. _

_- Não chore. Quero ver um sorriso seu, apenas isto me deixará aliviado. – permaneci fitando seus olhos úmidos, desta vez com ainda mais firmeza – É um pedido meu. _

_Eu precisava vê-la sorrir, ao menos que fosse um riso forçado, apenas um sorriso. Era meu dever confortá-la daquele estado, não estava bem, sei que precisava de mim. _

_- Vamos, me dê um sorriso. – mostrei um sorriso enquanto ainda fitava seu rosto levemente assustado_

_- S-Sebas... tian... san...!_

_Repentinamente, Maylene puxou-me para um abraço, apertando-me contra si, segurando fortemente minhas vestes, enquanto chorava ainda mais. Suas lágrimas umedeciam meu fraque, e seus soluços abafados quebravam o silêncio do ambiente. Primeiramente constrangi-me, assustado com sua reação tão precipitada; porém logo soltei um sorriso, enquanto sentia os batimentos de meu coração aumentar a cada segundo. Retribuí seu abraço, deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas, carinhosamente. _"Quanta falta eu senti deste seu abraço forte, minha Maylene..."_ Finalmente a possuía em meus braços novamente, e a sensação era incomparável. Mantive-a o máximo tempo possível em meus braços, consolando-a da melhor forma que podia. Ouvi sua voz sussurrando novamente, desta vez sem tartamudear._

_- Desculpe por te abraçar assim tão de repente, Sebastian-san... eu..._

_- Shh, não se preocupe. Se isto for melhor para você, faça sempre que precisar, sim? Eu estarei aqui._

_Toquei seus cabelos novamente, fazendo uma breve carícia; em seguida afastei-me dela, deixando que meus lábios desenhassem um sorriso aliviado e sincero. Pedi por licença novamente e saí do quarto, deixando-a se acalmar melhor, e também se trocar para mais um dia de trabalho. _"Mesmo sendo tudo tão puro, sem beijo ou nada mais, foi bom sentí-la próxima de mim mais uma vez..."

Aquela sensação novamente tomava-me dos fios de cabelo até a ponta dos pés. Não sei como fui capaz de atrever-me em puxá-lo para perto de mim daquela forma, sempre fui tão tímida...! Tive a liberdade de agir daquela forma, apertando-o tão forte contra meu peito, amassando seu fraque sempre em tão perfeito estado! Como não notei naquele instante? Estava tão abalada que mal sabia o que fazia. _"Ele deve pensar que sou uma abusada! Sou tão boba..."_ O que me deixa confusa é que ele agiu de uma forma tão carinhosa comigo, mesmo comigo encharcando o seu colarinho e amassando seu fraque, por um simples pesadelo, que me deixou, mesmo assim, tão abalada. Meu coração batia forte, porém calmo, aliviado por sentir o corpo de Sebastian-san envolver-me com o mesmo carinho que eu o abraçava. _"O desejo que eu tenho era ter permanecido abraçada daquela forma, envolvida por seus braços compridos, por toda a eternidade..." _Aquilo de fato havia me acalmado, meu coração já não mais doía, apenas batia docemente enquanto eu me recordava da cena, comparando-a com meus sonhos: o mesmo modo como ele me tocava, o mesmo carinho, o mesmo toque, as mesmas palpitações dos corações. Tudo coincidia tão bem... Eu tinha em mente que ele nunca faria algo semelhante aos meus sonhos. Mas, ainda assim, algo me dizia que aquilo não era simplesmente uma coincidência...

Troquei-me rapidamente para não atrasar-me ainda mais, pois já havia enrolado demais na cama. _"Não posso demorar ainda mais para o trabalho, se não Sebastian-san ficará bravo, e isso não seria legal..."_ Já pronta, corri para o Hall de entrada, encontrando apenas Sebastian-san lá.

- S-senhor Sebastian! E-eu... er... desculpe-me...

- Oh, Maylene. Eu quem devia lhe pedir desculpas por não tê-la esperado para dar as ordens.

- Eu... demorei muito, e...

- Não tem problema, não se preocupe. Está melhor?

- H-hai...!

Sebastian-san era o único que era capaz de me fazer bem daquela forma, fazer com que eu melhorasse em dois tempos. Era preciso apenas uma palavra, um consolo, um abraço, para que eu me sentisse melhor, muito melhor, estando eu com qualquer problema. Eu estava encantada, mal sabia o que ele falava naquele instante; eu admirava seus olhos, o quanto eram belos e puxados, que piscavam conforme Sebastian-san explicava algo, concentrado. Não cheguei a nem ao menos notar que em meus lábios formava um sorriso bobo, enquanto me perdia nos olhos atraentes de Sebastian-san. Desci ligeiramente os olhos até seus lábios grossos, que se movimentavam sem parar, e fixei minha visão ali, apreciando cada detalhe, seu formato, sua espessura, sua perfeição e beleza. Mordendo meu lábio inferior, sentia meu coração saltitar loucamente dentro do peito, enquanto pensava comigo mesma. _"Quando foi exatamente que eu descobri que a admiração que sentia por ele havia virado amor...?"_

-... Assim retirará qualquer resíduo dos ladrilhos, Maylene. Compreendeu tudo como nos conformes?

- A-AH? H-HAI, e-entendi sim!

Não, eu não havia compreendido, nem ao menos escutado absolutamente nada do que Sebastian-san dissera! Pelo visto, explicava-me como limpar os ladrilhos, coisa que eu não sabia fazer sozinha. Mesmo assim, corri em disparada para a cozinha, desesperada por não saber o que fazer. Teria que limpar tudo mesmo sem saber, e ainda sem ajuda! Mas não tinha escolha, deveria seguir com meu trabalho de qualquer forma. _"N-não deve ser tão difícil assim..."_, pensava, enquanto apanhava os utensílios para a limpeza, escolhendo tudo com muito cuidado, para não causar nenhum dano. Com a escovinha, comecei a limpar os vãos dos ladrilhos, espalhando água sanitária por todo ele, pouco a pouco. Enquanto limpava, avistei uma crosta de gordura, grudada entre um ladrilho e outro, próximo a um dos vãos que eu escovava. Ajeitei os óculos no rosto, tentando firmar a vista embaçada, para poder enxergar melhor o que fazia.

- Whooo, uma crosta! Tenho que tirá-la daqui!

Esfreguei no mesmo instante a escovinha ali, mas meu esforço foi em vão. Encarei a crosta por alguns instantes e em seguida esfreguei ali mais uma vez. Repeti a ação várias vezes seguidas e, não conseguindo resultado algum, encarei-a novamente, pensando em uma solução para aquilo. Só então me lembrei de uma ferramenta que facilmente retiraria aquela crosta dali: a talhadeira. Corri o mais rápido que pude até o jardim, buscando a ferramenta e voltando para a cozinha novamente. Medi as circunstâncias, olhei para os outros ladrilhos, procurando saber se havia mais alguma crosta; calculei exatamente o local para a retirada daquilo, apoiando a talhadeira ali e, fazendo uma enorme pressão, avancei rapidamente com o martelo até a talhadeira e...

- NÃO!

Sebastian-san me interrompera antes mesmo que eu fizesse uma enorme besteira, segurando firmemente em meu pulso direito, o mesmo da mão que segurava o martelo, impedindo-me que prosseguisse. Assustei-me com a ação repentina dele, e permaneci olhando-o assustada, preocupada se anteriormente havia feito algo errado.

- S-S-S...!

- Desta forma quebrará o azulejo, Maylene!

- Ah-AAAAH, G-GOMEN NASAI, SEBASTIAN-SAN!

_Francamente, Maylene de fato não prestara atenção em absolutamente nada do que eu lhe dissera. _"No que ela estava pensando naquele momento? O que lhe tirou a atenção enquanto explicava...?"_ Eu mesmo terminaria aquela tarefa em poucos minutos; o trabalho nem era assim tão difícil e demorado, mas para Maylene, a tarefa não era também tão fácil quanto para mim. A minha intenção era retirar sua memória enquanto estivesse concentrada com a crosta e com os ladrilhos, e essa seria uma ótima oportunidade que, afinal, falhou. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, soltei seu pulso, rapidamente vestindo a luva, escondendo novamente o contrato, para que não piorasse a situação, e fizesse com que Maylene se recordasse ainda mais. Disfarcei, em seguida, já irritado, expliquei novamente a Maylene como retirar aquilo de lá, que não se devia agir com brutalidade com algo, mas sim com paciência. _

_- Maylene, você usou água sanitária, não é?_

_-S-sim, por quê...? _

_- Temos que retirar toda ela, já que usaremos ácido muriático para amolecer a crosta. Não podem misturar os dois, causaria danos à saúde. _

_- Whoo, eu não sabia! _

_Expliquei-lhe com calma como deveria aplicar o ácido na crosta, que devia aguardar um tempo até que se amolecesse. Por fim, mesmo com muito esforço, acabei por eu mesmo retirar aquela gordura do azulejo, e limpei também o restante dos vãos, deixando-os em perfeito estado, causando um sorriso aliviado nos lábios delicados da ruiva; apenas isto me acalmava naquele instante, impedindo que eu desse qualquer bronca nela. Mas eu não podia me distrair com sentimentos, mesmo eles sendo tão fortes. O necessário a ser feito era ser frio como da primeira vez, e evitar que ela recordasse ainda mais do que já havia recordado em sonho. _"É para o próprio bem dela, e sua felicidade é o que realmente importa..." _Após isto, direcionei-me à Bard, que se aproximava naquele instante, já que a limpeza ali havia terminado._

_- Bard, aproveite para cortar os legumes após Maylene os ter lavado, sim? Levarei o chá para bocchan, e despertarei seu sono. – dei as costas e, antes de sair da cozinha, disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas – Tentem deixar tudo nos conformes. Não quero ver nenhum estrago quando voltar._

_Só então pude ter ao menos um pouco de certeza de que na cozinha não haveria tanto estrago; ameaçar com uma futura perda de paciência amedronta os empregados, e sempre que usava esta tática, nenhuma vez falhou. Caminhei até o quarto de bocchan, acordando-o e servindo-o o chá de amendoim, fresco e saboroso, preparado com esmero. Servi seu chá, troquei suas vestes e em seguida lhe servi o café da manhã._

_Tudo estava bem adiantado, já havia revisado todo o trabalho da Mansão, havia sobrado uma hora de adiantamento. Seria o momento certo para fazer com que o futuro de Maylene fosse verdadeiramente feliz, e sem preocupações de um relacionamento forte com um demônio. Todos já haviam almoçado, quando avistei Finnian e aproveitei para perguntar por Maylene._

_- Onde está Maylene?_

_- Ah, Sebastian-san! Ela está lá fora, foi colocar as roupas de bocchan e alguns lençóis no varal!_

_- Obrigado, Finnian. Tenho um trabalho para ela._

_Afastei-me dali e segui em direção ao jardim, pela porta dos fundos. Vagarosamente abri a porta e avistei Maylene sentada, completamente distraída. Silencioso, senti meu coração bater ligeiro enquanto fitava-a, com os olhos em um ponto distante. Parecia também adiantada no trabalho. Fechei a porta sem causar ruído algum, aproximando-me dela sem que percebesse. Parecia não ouvir nada ao seu redor, e nem ao menos ver. Sua feição de distração era de fato encantadora; ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração batia forte por amor, também doía por temer o que aconteceria dali em diante. Aproximei-me um pouco mais, retirando a luva rapidamente, aproximando minha mão de sua cabeça lentamente, concentrado, estreitando os olhos. Ouvia a respiração tranqüila da ruiva, e isso não deixava com que me concentrasse como queria. Meu coração acelerava a cada instante, o desejo que eu realmente possuía era lhe dar um abraço e lhe encher de beijos como quando ela ainda tinha todas as memórias... Algo mais cortava o silêncio que ali prevalecia, um som agudo e pouco distante. _"Não, agora nada mais pode me atrapalhar, este caso é sério..." _Voltei a tentar me concentrar, com os olhos presos à minha mão. Porém, aquele som não deixava que eu me concentrasse por um tempo grande. Era uma oportunidade rara, eu não poderia perdê-la por nada! Mas o som era tão dócil, soava em meus ouvidos como uma linda canção; repetia-se como um choramingar de um bebê recém-nascido. _"Miiiiiuun... Miiiiiiuuuunn..." _Não, não poderia ser. Naquele momento tão aguardado, não poderia ser realmente o que imaginava ser. _"Miiiiiuun... Miiiiiiuuuunn..." _A curiosidade me corroía à ponto de ser impossível permanecer com a atenção em apenas Maylene, e ser inútil o meu esforço. Ela estava com uma distração tão grande que não notara até aquele instante a minha presença. _"Miiiiiuun... Miiiiiiuuuunn..." _Era uma oportunidade única! Se eu a perdesse, dificilmente acharia alguma semelhante. Mas aquilo me chamava, e eu já não podia mais me conter. _"Miiiiiuun... Miiiiiiuuuunn..." _Direcionei os olhos ao local de onde vinha o som e, de fato, era o que imaginara. Um gato filhote, de pêlos completamente negros, agachado a brincar com um pássaro Rolinha saltitante. _"Não posso. A felicidade de Maylene é muito mais importante do que a beleza de um filhote de gato."_, pensava, apertando os olhos fechados, voltando a abrí-los somente para fitar Maylene novamente. _"Miiiiiuun... Miiiiiiuuuunn..." _O belo felino não cessava suas manhas, e aquilo estava me deixando louco. Logo, sem notar, já estava com os olhos presos ao filhote novamente, que lambia suas patas macias e levava aos olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que rolava no gramado, brincalhão. Respirei fundo, e voltei os olhos à Maylene novamente, procurando saber se ainda estava distraída; não estava só assim como também cochilando, o que era um alívio para mim. _"Espere um instante apenas, pequenino... Apenas o tempo da retirada da memória de Maylene, sim? Não me distraia... Apenas espere... Um só instante...",_ pensava enquanto fitava o felino, que retribuía o olhar, confiante. Só assim consegui voltar os olhos à Maylene e concentrar-me novamente, sem preocupações com o gato. Erguendo a mão novamente até a cabeça de Maylene, fitei-a por um instante, e logo fechei os olhos a meio de não perder a atenção dela e poder concentrar-me melhor. Porém, estrondos e latidos altos que se aproximavam conseguiram tirar minha atenção novamente, e para piorar, seguia com um grito do filhote que me apavorou. Arregalei os olhos no mesmo instante e rapidamente direcionei-os até o felino; para minha surpresa, Pluto corria atrás do gato, e estava prestes a devorá-lo. Desta vez não havia como continuar concentrado. Vesti a luva rapidamente e, ligeiro, corri atrás do cão-demônio, parando apenas ao estar à sua frente; com um salto, alcancei seu focinho, apertando-o enquanto olhava firmemente em seus olhos também vermelhos._

_- Não ouse roçar um fiapo de pêlo seu sequer naquele felino, Pluto! Ou arranco-lhe este focinho e nunca mais lhe darei Inukkos! _

_Ameaçando-o, pude ouvir um choramingar seu e só então o ordenei para que fosse para outro lugar, irritadiço. Logo voltei os olhos até Maylene, que ainda cochilava tranquilamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Sorri e caminhei até o gato, acolhendo-o em meu colo, sentindo seu corpo pequeno estremecer por inteiro. Acariciando seu pêlo curto e macio, deitei-o em meu peito, abrigando-o ali carinhosamente, enquanto massageava suas patas macias. Voltei até Maylene, sentando-me ao seu lado; ressonava baixinho, o que voltava a causar batimentos acelerados em meu coração. Fitei sua feição inocente, tão confiante ao cochilar numa tarde fria como aquela. Toquei sua mão com a minha desocupada, acariciando sua pele brevemente. _"Está fria... Será que sente frio?"_, pensava, enquanto ainda a fitava adormecida. Estava tão linda daquela maneira... Não me contive, e sem mesmo saber, retirei seus óculos, e passei a fitar seus olhos melhor. Os longos cílios que cobriam uma pequena parte de seus olhos me prenderam facilmente. Os seus lábios entreabertos deixando que a respiração entrasse e saísse sem impedimentos era amável. Aproximei-me aos poucos de seu rosto e simplesmente esqueci tudo ao meu redor. Toquei seu rosto com a mesma mão, deslizando-a suavemente até sua nuca, em uma carícia que a muito tempo sentia falta de fazer. Pouco a pouco, aproximei meus lábios dos seus ainda mais, começando a fechar os olhos. Estava prestes a roubar-lhe um beijo, sem ela saber, e sem mesmo eu perceber! Porém, antes que pudesse recostar meus lábios sobre os dela, senti uma leve arranhada no punho, e em seguida um ronronar quase imperceptível. Abri os olhos e rapidamente voltei o rosto para minha outra mão, lembrando que o filhote ainda estava ali._

_- Oh, me desculpe. Eu me esqueci completamente de você. Logo lhe darei uma porção de leite, e..._

_- Ah... Senhor Sebastian...? _

_- Maylene, despertou...!_

_O pequeno gato havia me salvado, e eu não havia dado por mim que ela poderia despertar se eu a beijasse. Fitei-a nos olhos, com o rosto brevemente corado, e o coração acelerado. Por poucos segundos, todo o meu esforço iria por água abaixo. Disfarçando, decidi comentar do gato, aproveitando para pedir à Maylene que tomasse conta do menor enquanto buscava um recipiente com leite para o felino._

_- Pode tomar conta dele por alguns instantes? Buscarei leite._

_- C-claro...! _

_Ergui-me e afastei-me deles, adentrando a Mansão e buscando uma porção de leite como prometido. Voltei rapidamente com a vasilha, abrindo a porta dos fundos e avistando uma cena adorável. Os únicos seres que eu mais amava no mundo dos humanos estavam juntos, brincando. Era uma das cenas mais lindas que eu havia visto em toda a minha existência. Não pude evitar um sorriso tímido e orgulhoso, enquanto aproximava-me aos poucos, para poder ver aquela cena mais alguns instantes. _

_- Ela é uma gracinha, Sebastian-san! – dizia Maylene enquanto brincava com as patas fronteiras do felino – Ela não para de brincar com meu avental! Hahaa!_

_O meu sorriso fora espontâneo, era impossível contê-lo. Entreguei a vasilha para que Maylene mesma lhe desse o leite. Ela, ao mesmo tempo em que pegou o recipiente de minhas mãos, estendeu-o ao filhote, que antes de tudo se deliciou, saciando sua fome o quanto antes. Enquanto Maylene se encantava em alimentar o pequeno gato, eu fitava-a com um sorriso preso nos lábios; não podia mais desfazê-lo. Tive um rápido pensamento de que poderia retirar sua memória naquele exato momento; seria perfeito, de fato, mas não obtive a mínima coragem para fazê-lo, seria muita rudeza. Permaneci apenas observando Maylene, seu sorriso bobo, enquanto acariciava o pêlo do pequeno felino._

_Não ficamos ali sentados por muito tempo, pois após alimentar o gato, tínhamos que voltar ao trabalho. O modo como Maylene agia parecia impedir-me de retirar sua memória; ela parecia fazer de tudo para que meus planos dessem errado, mesmo não sabendo disso. Era sempre por um triz que eu não conseguia fazê-lo, me parecia ironia do destino. Eu apenas não queria deixá-la sofrer por minha causa, isso que decidi era para seu próprio bem. Mas eu imaginava, _"Será que realmente devo? Ela se lembra apenas em sonho, e imagina que não seja nada mais além disso..."_ Possuía temor em prejudicar sua memória de alguma forma, fazendo-a esquecer dos nossos momentos. _"Será possível? Ela seria capaz de se recordar realmente de tudo, não só em sonho?"_ Eu não deveria pensar tanto assim, o que de fato deveria fazer era retirar sua memória novamente, isso resolveria tudo em poucos segundos. O que eu precisava era de mais uma oportunidade, e não desperdiçá-la de forma alguma._

_O dia não tardou a chegar ao fim, foi tudo igualmente calculado, e eu acabei por não conseguir mais nenhuma chance durante o restante da tarde, já que aquele era o dia em que bocchan sempre tinha aulas de cálculos comigo; meu mestre é sempre o mais importante, sempre prioridade. O sol já abaixava, e a noite já tomava conta. O momento de todos irem dormir seria perfeito, onde tudo estará calmo e ninguém saberia o que iria acontecer. _"Exatamente como da primeira vez... Mas desta, nem mesmo ela saberá." _O planejado era esperar todos dormirem, principalmente Maylene. O maior silêncio possível precisava ser alcançado, para que ela não sentisse minha presença. _

_- Bocchan, está na hora de dormir. _

_- Bah, Sebastian. Ainda está cedo, tenho que assinar mais esses papéis..._

_- O senhor precisa descansar, para amanhã poder acordar cedo, sem reclamações. Sim?_

_- Mattaku... – erguendo-se de sua poltrona, caminhou até mim, esperando que o trocasse – Ande logo e me ponha para dormir, então._

_- Yes, my lord. _

_Enquanto trocava calmamente suas vestes, notei um rápido e disfarçado bocejo do jovem mestre; não pude deixar que um pequeno sorriso se desenhasse em meus lábios._ "Bocchan... é tão teimoso!"_ Eu sabia que já estava com sono, era uma criança, precisava de um bom descanso. E isso ajudava a fazer com que meu coração ficasse mais tranqüilo; o jovem Conde não despertaria tão cedo para reclamar de alguma coisa durante a noite. Após vestí-lo com seu pijama, deixei que se deitasse sozinho, e por fim o cobri. Mal terminara de o ajeitar em sua cama e já ressonava baixinho, com sua feição inocente e despreocupada. _

_- Ah, já dormiu. – disse, seguindo ao assoprar a vela, deixando o quarto escuro o suficiente para uma boa noite, e logo meu sorriso se desfez, enquanto fitava um ponto qualquer do quarto – Boa noite, bocchan._

_Os empregados ainda estavam acordados, porém estavam prestes a irem dormir. Eram poucos instantes em que podiam prosear entre si. Aproximei-me da cozinha, logo que notei que todos estavam reunidos ali. Recostei o corpo na parede para ouvir uma parte da conversa, a qual era Maylene quem tomava a palavra. _

_- ... E os cantos de nossos lábios se recostaram q-quando caímos com o lustre! Meu coração bateu forte na hora, mas, conforme foi passando os segundos rápidos, eu não me sentia mais agitada e desesperada como sempre! Meu coração parecia tão acostumado com os nossos corpos juntos daquela maneira, que em vez de seus batimentos aumentarem em desespero, saltava de uma forma tão gostosa de sentir...! E-eu cheguei a sentir até mesmo o coração dele..._

_- Mesmo, Maylene?_

_- Woaah! E batia forte, mais do que o seu?_

_- Batia forte... realmente muito forte... – Maylene falava isso baixo, timidamente – Eu... pareço não ficar muito nervosa lembrando desta situação. Fico, um pouco, mas essa sensação não é a mesma, tão maravilhosa quanto as com que sonhei... O que sinto é que todos estes sonhos que andei tendo são lembranças pouco distantes, que realmente aconteceram! Mas, ao mesmo tempo... não. Quando acordo, recordo que "foi apenas um sonho"..._

_- Maylene-san, não fique assim..._

_- Hey, e você foi contar esta história do lustre para a gente só agora, hein?_

_- A-aaah! M-mas é que... não sei... e-eu... como já disse... Na hora, fiquei um pouco nervosa. Mas eu não fiquei me recordando o tempo todo daquela cena, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo! Eu mesma acho estranho tudo isso..._

_- Maylene-san gosta muito mesmo de Sebastian-san, ne...?_

_- Hai... estou... e... sempre fui... ap-paixonada por ele..._

_Mesmo não recordando completamente, ela sabia que tudo aquilo realmente aconteceu. Seu coração, seu corpo; ela toda já estava acostumada com o meu carinho, e isso não era bom. Mesmo que meu corpo e meus sentimentos pedissem pela presença dela junto de mim, eu não poderia deixá-los falarem mais alto. Ao ouvir a ruiva falar tão abertamente sobre seus sentimentos por mim, estremeci, e senti meu coração pulsar fortemente em meu peito. Ela realmente me amava, e eu possuía os mesmos sentimentos por ela. Ela precisava de mim, e eu também precisava dela. Nossa necessidade de um para o outro não poderia ser saciada. Eu estava amando aquela mulher mais que tudo. Mas, infelizmente, este amor não poderia crescer, não poderia ser alimentado; se fosse, seria apenas para fazer crescer as tolas esperanças, para depois ser fatiada cruelmente. Exatamente como uma rosa no auge de sua beleza, sendo regada todos os dias, com o carinho de seu criador, para um dia morrer, pisada por seu destino cruel. Posso parecer frio com este pensamento, mas é a pura realidade. Uma relação impossível de se tornar um "final feliz" não poderia ser alimentado. Exatamente por este motivo queria retirar a sua memória, mesmo que me doa no fundo do coração. _"Eu apenas quero ver um sorriso contente em seus lábios doces, por toda a eternidade..."

_Logo os três mudavam de assunto, o que não me interessava, por sinal. Dei as costas antes que me vissem ali, precavido. Procurei distrair-me com alguma coisa que me ocupasse, até que todos fossem dormir. Segui até o jardim e, avistando o felino que há pouco fora alimentado por Maylene e por mim, aproximei-me vagarosamente. _

_- Oh, venha comigo. Assim lhe alimentarei todos os dias, sim? _

_Acolhi-o entre minhas mãos, recostando o menor em meu peito em seguida. Adentrei a mansão da mesma forma como havia saído, silenciosamente. Segui até meu quarto e, abrindo a porta do armário, repousei-o com cuidado em uma das poucas frestas desocupadas, enquanto os outros filhotes e adolescentes vinham conhecê-lo. Sorrindo, depositei uma vasilha de leite para cada gato que ali estava, acariciando-os por alguns instantes. Logo averigüei o horário em meu relógio de bolso._

_- Meia noite e sete. Maylene deve estar em um sono profundo nesta hora._

_Ergui-me do chão, em seguida depositei os felinos novamente no armário, um por um, com carinho. Só então após o feito pude sair daquele cômodo para finalmente seguir até o de Maylene. Descendo as escadas, logo segui para o longo corredor, parando apenas próximo ao meio dele, frente à porta do quarto dela. _"É agora..." _Respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta com cautela, evitando qualquer ruído. E lá estava Maylene, completamente descoberta, de costas para baixo, uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada, com o joelho alto, o pé apoiado no colchão; segurava com um dos braços o travesseiro, e mantinha a cabeça deitada no colchão, sem apoio. _"Só ela mesmo para dormir desta forma..."_, pensei, enquanto tapava os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, evitando um riso alto. Fechei os olhos e retirei as luvas rapidamente, para também evitar a demora ou o fracasso. Em seguida abri os olhos mais uma vez e, antes, parei para observá-la, observando-a por longos segundos, apreciando sua beleza, não apenas seu rosto, mas também seu corpo, tão bem contornado e torneado. Tomei liberdade para aproximar-me dela, ajeitando seu travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça. Desci a mão até sua cintura, sorrateiro, colocando-a deitada de forma mais aconchegante, para que não causasse dores em sua coluna quando viesse a despertar. Deslizei a mão por sua cintura mais uma vez, fazendo-lhe uma carícia agradável, sem poder resistir. Logo percorri os dedos por sua perna, desdobrando-a então com cuidado, juntando-a com a outra já estendida. O aroma doce que exalava de seu corpo fazia com que meu coração saltasse fortemente em meu peito. Havia pouca iluminação no quarto, e a luz da lua que penetrava sutilmente o cômodo refletia parcialmente em seu corpo, mais fortes em seus contornos e saliências, deixando-me pouco visualizar o lado pouco iluminado que envolvia boa parte de seu corpo. O pulsar de meu coração aumentava a cada instante, a cada detalhe provocante que me envolviam os olhos, que eram sempre cobertos pelo seu uniforme de empregada. Rocei os dedos pelo seu ombro, descendo num acariciar até sua mão, apoiada no começo do quadril. Notei que a cada local que passeava com os dedos era tomado por um longo arrepio, e isso fazia com que meus lábios se desenhassem com um sorriso apetecível. Ainda delicado, toquei sua cintura com uma leve mudança, firmando os dedos, acariciando-a agora desta forma, vagarosamente, enquanto subia pelas costelas. Com a outra mão eu me apoiava em um canto da cama, enquanto fitava seu rosto abrindo um sorriso, lentamente; mesmo dormindo, eu sabia que podia sentir aquelas carícias. Então repentinamente ergui-me, ficando assim de pé, ajeitando os cabelos para trás; havia me esquecido de que tinha ido para o quarto de Maylene para retirar suas memórias, tanto que já havia até tirado a luva da mão esquerda...! _"Como fui distrair-me assim?"_, pensava, enquanto levava a mão esquerda até a testa, estalando ali a palma. Franzindo o cenho, abaixei-me até ela novamente, e levei as mãos até sua testa, começando então a me concentrar, com os olhos fechados. Prestes a retirar sua memória, ouvi murmúrios baixos, e notei que Maylene se movia na cama. Recolhi a mão rapidamente, temendo que ela pudesse despertar. Fitei seu rosto, preocupado, analisando-a ainda a dormir. _"Ah, está apenas resmungando algo enquanto sonha, comigo, provavelmente..."_ Sorri de forma brincalhona, gabando-me; logo soltei um suspiro aliviado, vendo-a dormir tranquilamente, enquanto movia as sobrancelhas e os lábios. Quando resolvi preparar-me novamente, Maylene pronunciou então algumas palavras indecifráveis, puxando-me repentinamente para perto de si, num abraço bruto. Espantei-me com sua ação inesperada, com os olhos brevemente arregalados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas com o susto._

_- Humm... Zzsebvazdjiiannh-zsaann... huhuu~..._

_Era então o meu nome que ela pronunciava...! Permaneci estático, em meio aos braços dela que me envolviam com tanta força. Como sairia dali? Estava preso, se tentasse me desvencilhar dela, despertaria-lhe do sono; se ela me visse ali quando acordasse, como me explicaria? Apenas permaneci daquela mesma forma, com o coração acelerado, enquanto ouvia Maylene ora ou outra murmurar. Estava com a face recostada em seu queixo, e todo o meu tronco era pressionado pelo dela, mesmo tão pequeno e delicado perto do meu. Sentia o seu coração bater, nem tão forte quanto o meu, mas batimentos confortáveis de se sentir. Mas eu não poderia permanecer a noite toda ali...! Precisava escapar dos braços dela e resolver o que deveria desde que adentrei aquele cômodo. Resolvi tentar desvencilhar-me vagarosamente, com o máximo de cuidado, retirando um braço por vez de cima de mim; porém, as únicas partes de meu corpo que conseguiram libertar-se foram apenas meus braços, pois, conforme eu tentava me desvencilhar, mais ela firmava os braços em volta de minha cintura. Estava praticamente dependurada em meu peito, e eu já não sabia mais como sair dali. Ou era preso pela cintura, ou pela gravata, ou braço, cabelo, nuca. Sentia o meu rosto levemente quente, e não era para menos, já que tive praticamente que me deitar ao lado dela, sem poder me soltar de forma alguma. _"Desta forma não há como criar qualquer concentração..."

Eu sonhava naquele instante que abraçava Sebastian-san de forma tão forte, como se algo realmente acontecesse entre nós. As sensações eram cada vez mais fortes, como uma recordação. Era tudo tão real, como se eu o tocasse de fato; o desejo que eu possuía era de permanecer sonhando daquela forma eternamente, já que seria impossível um romance com Sebastian-san. A noite era o momento mais especial para mim, já que eu podia tocá-lo sem medo, e sentir as sensações como se fossem reais, como se fossem recordações. Eu ainda desconfiava que fossem de fato lembranças, mesmo parecendo ser tão impossível. No sonho, eu estava prestes a beijar os belos lábios de Sebastian-san, mas por algum motivo abri os olhos, despertando lentamente. De repente...

- Ah-AAAAAAAHH! S-SEBAS...!

Fora apenas o tempo de eu abrir os olhos e ver aquele homem deitado ao meu lado, com o rosto tão próximo ao meu, para que eu caísse da cama, soltando um grito de espanto e surpresa. Eu estava abraçada a ele, apertando-o pela cintura! Mas ele olhava-me tão calmo, esperando eu despertar por completo e passar o susto...! Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo àquela hora da madrugada em meu quarto, e deitado ao meu lado, na mesma cama...? Soltei a voz mais uma vez, gritando loucamente; ao menos tentava, já que mal o notava tapar meus lábios, abafando minha voz.

- HMM, HMMMMM...!

- Acalme-se, Maylene! Desta forma irá acordar a todos!

Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho, e fervia a cada segundo. Por qual motivo estava ali? Eu estava muito assustada, e podia sentir meu coração saltar fortemente dentro de meu peito. Não sabia como agir, apenas pensava em gritar ou correr dali, esconder-me de alguma forma, tapar o rosto, o que fosse.

- Acalme-se. Eu vim até aqui apenas para saber o que estava acontecendo com você. – dizia ele em meio a um sorriso, fitando meus olhos – Quando abri a porta de seu quarto, você falava alto, sonâmbula.

- A-aah... sim, mas... – dizia eu, então, enquanto finalmente estava livre para poder falar; desesperei-me em seguida ao lembrar da situação que me deixara aflita daquela forma – M-MAS POR QUE O SENHOR ESTAVA DEITADO... C-C-COMIIIGO?

- Ora, não possuo culpa alguma se a senhorita quem é a sonâmbula, não é mesmo? Lembre-se de que era eu quem estava preso aos seus braços.

- YAAH! GOMEN NAS...!

- Shh! – tapando meus lábios novamente, Sebastian-san fitava-me firme nos olhos, dizendo-me em seguida em meio a um sussurro – Já disse para não gritar.

- G-g-gomen... nasai...!

Sentia a temperatura de meu rosto aumentar a todo instante, e eu já não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos vermelhos de Sebastian-san, que me intimidava ainda mais por não tirá-los de mim um instante que fosse. Fitava agora o chão, sem saber o que fazer, ou como agir; o homem que eu tanto amava estava em meu quarto! Ele agora estava de pé, enquanto eu permanecia sentada no chão em conseqüência do tombo. _"Será que foi apenas por este motivo que ele veio até meu quarto? E quanto ao fato dele estar deitado ao meu lado?"_ Vários pensamentos invadiam minha mente naquele momento, e eu não conseguia mover mais nenhum músculo.

- Maylene, pode pegar um resfriado se continuar neste chão frio. – estendeu a mão para mim, com um sorriso doce nos lábios – Venha para a cama. Melhor dormir e descansar, senão amanhã dificilmente acordará no horário exato.

- Ah... arigatou...!

Peguei em sua mão como apoio e me ergui do chão, ajeitando os cabelos e a camisola por efeito do nervosismo. Logo deitei-me, cobrindo-me até o queixo. Envergonhada, evitei fitá-lo novamente, porém, mesmo sem olhá-lo, notava-se que em nenhum momento tirava os olhos de mim. Só consegui voltar os olhos para Sebastian-san novamente ao ouvi-lo pedir por licença, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Fitei-o sair do quarto, e permaneci olhando para a porta por um longo instante, sem mesmo acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. _"S-Sebastian-san estava mesmo no meu quarto...? Será que... não foi simplesmente um sonho meu...?"_ Por fim, acabei ficando o restante da noite acordada, recordando da situação, e também comparando-a com as sensações dos sonhos, que eram exatamente as mesmas. _"Isso não pode ser apenas coincidência..."_

_Meu coração pedia loucamente por mais, e aquela situação pareceu o atiçar ainda mais do que o comum. Recostei na parede do lado de fora do quarto de Maylene, levando a mão até o rosto ao sentir o coração acelerar. Eu queria tocá-la com meu carinho mais uma vez, meus sentimentos quase me forçavam a demonstrar meu enorme afeto por ela. Mas eu deveria me conter, como o prometido. Sofreria sozinho, e não a envolveria em circunstância alguma. Eu não podia me aproximar pouco mais do que o comum dela, não deveria deixar o sentimento tomar conta; porém eu não conseguia me conter, era mais forte do que eu. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava retirar as lembranças da ruiva, eu possuía um sentimento forte de que ela se recordasse de tudo, e podíamos então saciar o nosso desejo novamente..._

_O dia não tardou a raiar, e mais uma vez eu não pude conseguir qualquer outra oportunidade, pois logo após bocchan tomar seu café da manhã, recebeu uma ligação de um empresário, para que fosse até sua casa e pudessem negociar uma "pequena mudança no preço da venda dos doces", como aquele senhor mesmo o citou. _

_- Sebastian, iremos agora de manhã, enquanto ainda é cedo. Sua residência nem é tão distante daqui como imaginamos, mas pelo visto, não iremos voltar tão cedo. _

_- Como quiser, bocchan._

_- Venha logo trocar minhas vestes._

_Subi com bocchan para seu quarto e, agindo da forma mais rápida que pude, o vesti com roupas mais formais para que fôssemos rapidamente para lá, para que o jovem mestre negociasse ou não com o empresário e pudéssemos voltar o quanto antes para a Mansão. Algo me dizia que se eu não retirasse as memórias de Maylene naquele dia, algo aconteceria. Evitei pensar nela enquanto seguíamos pela estrada. _

_A viagem não fora tão longa como imaginava, fora tempo o suficiente para chegarmos por volta das 12 horas, à tempo de bocchan poder ter um almoço de negócios com aquele senhor. Apenas permaneci ao seu lado o tempo todo, sem falar absolutamente nada e de postura respeitosa, com uma constante seriedade facial. Enquanto permanecia ao seu lado de pé, ora ou outra vinha Maylene em minha mente, e eu me perguntava se estaria bem, ou se havia se recordado de algo mais, ou até mesmo outra coisa pior; isto me preocupava demais..._

_A pequena reunião não chegou a tardar mais de três horas, e até mesmo bocchan estava ansioso para voltar o mais rápido possível para a sua Mansão. De fato, parecia estar realmente cansado, por demonstrar nos olhos a irritação que sentia._

_- Bah, Sebastian. Esses empresários querem fazer negócios comigo, sendo que o lucro vai completamente para eles!_

_- Faz bem em não negociar, bocchan._

_- Nenhuma porcentagem eu ganho com isso, sendo o que ele queria investir era na minha fábrica._

_Conversávamos sobre aquele negócio fajuto por todo o caminho da volta. Tudo friamente calculado. Chegamos num horário perfeito, em horário de preparar um esplêndido chá para o jovem mestre. Servi-lhe um chá de morango, pouco adocicado para prevalecer o sabor natural da fruta; juntamente com o chá, preparei Macarons com recheio de ganache de chocolate, que sempre lhe fora de enorme agrado. _

_Entardeceu, e a lua já surgia aos poucos. Meu peito saltava de tal forma que chegava a preocupar-me. Estava pressentindo algo, impossível não ser algo relativo. Fiquei atento a qualquer ruído que vinha de todos os lados, e naquele fim de tarde não consegui planejar em momento algum uma chance, e era isso em primeiro lugar que mais me afligia. O dia passava lentamente, e a cada instante pressentia uma situação perigosa. Poderia ser perigoso principalmente para bocchan, o que me preocupava muito. E então, em um momento que menos esperava..._

_- SEBASTIAN! _

_Usufruí de minhas habilidades demoníacas e corri até o quarto de bocchan e, numa fração de segundos, saltei sobre ele o protegendo de um tiro que seria certeiro se não chegasse a tempo. Agarrei-o a mim, e, permanecendo agachado, fitei o jovem mestre, preocupado. _

_- Bocchan, está bem?_

_- Sim, sim... Agora vá logo e livre-se desses homens! Mate-os, se for preciso. É uma ordem!_

_- Yes, my lord. _

_Avancei pela janela, saltando para o jardim, avistando vários homens mandados, com armas de fogo em mãos, atirando nos empregados que já estavam a postos, onde até mesmo Pluto atacava alguns dos homens, que por sinal estavam em uma quantidade média. Logo notava vários golpes certeiros vindos da Mansão e, ao voltar os olhos em direção a eles, não pude conter um sorriso de aprovação e orgulho. Todos com uma enorme precisão, concentrados no que faziam. Logo me voltei aos assassinos, golpeando-os com os pés e atirando talheres cortantes. Os gritos de dor e tiros abafados ecoavam pelo ar. Faltavam poucos homens, e todos se esforçavam ao máximo que podiam. Porém algo me forçou a olhar em direção onde estava Maylene, e meu coração repentinamente disparou. Algo me fez correr até ela, sem mesmo saber o porquê. Ao aproximar-me, notei que a ruiva se escondia, e se atrapalhava um pouco com a carga de sua arma. Antes mesmo que pudesse lhe dizer algo, virei-me para trás e notei que um dos capangas permanecia escondido em meio a um arbusto, pouco distante de nós, apontando uma espingarda para ela, enquanto distraía-se por questões de segundos. Rapidamente voltei-me à Maylene, empurrando-a para a parede ao ouvir o som dos tiros. Ao tê-la recostada na parede, fitando-me assustada, protegia-a dos tiros que vinham em nossa direção da forma como melhor podia fazê-lo, e a maioria deles acertava minhas costas. Logo a arrastei para um esconderijo melhor, onde realmente ninguém poderia nos ver. Encurralando-a entre meus braços e minhas mãos apoiadas na parede, uma de cada lado de Maylene, fitava seus olhos ainda assustados, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, enquanto estranhamente fitava os meus olhos. Meu coração saltava feito louco dentro do meu peito, ao protegê-la com meu próprio corpo, cobrindo-a completamente... Demorei alguns segundos para dizer algo, por ficar hipnotizado com os olhos grandes e castanhos dela. _

_- Fique bem aqui, irei matar o capanga que nos acertou._

_Distanciei-me dela e rapidamente apanhei novamente alguns dos talheres que haviam sobrado, armando-os para atacar aquele homem. Caminhei macabro, lentamente, em direção a ele, desviando dos tiros com movimentos simples, logo me aproximando e arrancando-o dos arbustos e causando-o ferimentos graves com apenas garfos, facas e algumas balas que segurei com as mãos enquanto o outro atirava; deixei-o sofrer em vez de matá-lo, quem sabe aprenderia melhor a lição da forma como ensinei?_

Estava estática, e as únicas partes de meu corpo que se moviam eram meus olhos, que seguiam Sebastian-san até quando não o pudessem alcançar mais. Fora apenas ele jogar-me na parede daquela forma, e no exato momento em que o fitei no fundo dos olhos, um estalo repentino, que me pareceu tão demorado ao mesmo tempo: um filme inteiro rodou por minha mente, e eu respirava arfante, sufocada. Todas as cenas que eu sonhava, as lágrimas, os sorrisos, as carícias, o amor, a realidade... Tudo então passou a fazer sentido, tudo era a pura verdade; eu havia me recordado, e só então soube que os sonhos que tivera até aquele dia fora apenas uma "prévia" do que logo viria a recordar, e não simplesmente uma coincidência como pensava ser. Fitava um ponto qualquer do horizonte, com o olhar parado, não podia conter as lágrimas em enorme quantidade, que rolavam a todo instante por meu rosto. _"Por que ele retirou minha memória? Por quê? Eu havia pedido, implorado para que não fizesse... Ele não deveria ter feito uma coisa dessas comigo, eu o amo tanto... Por quê...?"_ Quanto mais eu ligava os sonhos com a realidade, principalmente os finais deles tão sombrios, com quando aconteceu de verdade, mais meu coração doía, mais as lágrimas brotavam e escorriam como uma cachoeira sem fim, mais eu soluçava. Tudo estava claro, tudo estava compreensível, mas tudo doía. Agachei-me no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, em enorme desespero. O que fazer em um momento como aquele? Não sabia como olhar nos olhos de Sebastian-san após aquilo, não conseguiria perdoá-lo sem um motivo certo, uma explicação. Eu estava arrasada. _"Sebastian-san não possuía o direito de apagar minhas memórias sem minha permissão... Ele quis arrancar de mim algo tão precioso, que nunca, mas nunca gostaria de perder! Teria aquelas memórias por toda a minha vida, a mais importante, a que me deixava feliz, a que me fazia viver..." _Eu estava tão inconsolável que nem mesmo sentia as dores das feridas poucas em meu braço, de um ou dois tiros de raspão. As dores de meu coração eram muito mais fortes do que as físicas. Fiquei um momento não tão longo agachada no chão, apoiada na parede de tijolos, chorando sem parar. Até o instante em que Sebastian-san voltava, vendo-me naquele estado, aos prantos e aos soluços.

- Maylene, o que houve...? Está chorando...! Está sentindo muita dor? – dizia baixinho, aproximando-se de mim, abaixando-se e erguendo meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, olhando-me nos olhos – Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- Sim, tudo realmente aconteceu... Sebastian-san, eu me lembrei de tudo. Tudo... – desviei os olhos para o lado contrário dele, derramando ainda mais lágrimas dolorosas – tudo o que eu planejava guardar para o resto de minha vida, as lembranças tão preciosas, o senhor quis tirá-las de mim...! Como teve coragem para fazer isso comigo? Aliás, o senhor mesmo...

- Foi para sua própria felicidade, Maylene.

- Minha própria felicidade? O senhor acha que eu seria mais feliz não recordando de algo tão especial?

- Vamos para dentro da Mansão, está ferida, precisa estancar este sangue. – e, olhando para os lados, procurando saber se ainda havia mais capangas por perto, porém logo voltou os olhos á mim – Conversaremos sobre isso depois; precisamos estancar seu sangue e tratar da ferida.

Permaneci evitando o fitar nos olhos, com a cabeça e os olhos baixos. Notei-o se reerguer, parando à minha frente, e estendendo sua mão para ajudar-me a levantar. Estendi minha mão, apoiando-me na dele, levantando só então do chão e ainda evitava olhar para seus olhos rubros. Logo nos distanciamos dali, e adentramos a Mansão juntamente com os outros empregados, que estavam todos pouco feridos, como eu. Cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto, e eu fiz o mesmo, aproveitando para limpar a ferida e preparar um remédio, enquanto Sebastian-san preocupava-se com bocchan. _"Minha única felicidade é estar ao seu lado, e essa única coisa valiosa ele tentou tirá-la de mim?"_, pensava, enquanto já espalhava o remédio caseiro na ferida. Repentinamente, ouvi alguém bater na porta de meu quarto, perguntando se poderia entrar. Não parei para prestar atenção em de quem seria aquela voz, e acabei permitindo a entrada. Estava séria e ainda sem os óculos; quando ergui os olhos finalmente, era o próprio Sebastian-san quem estava ali.

- Com licença, Maylene. Cuidei de um pequeno ferimento que bocchan possuía, de um tiro de raspão que lhe atingira a ponta do ombro; toda a Mansão já está em perfeito estado, tratei de retirar as balas e retirar as madeiras estragadas, e troquei-as por outras; já fui até o quarto dos homens para ajudá-los com o que precisavam com seus ferimentos. Finnian mesmo possuía um ferimento um pouco profundo, porém não era nada grave. – aproximando-se de minha cama, onde estava sentada, fitando meus olhos, mesmo que eu não correspondesse – Agora é a sua vez, e estou aqui para ajudá-la se precisar, e também para combinarmos um horário para conversarmos.

- Estão todos bem agora...?

- Sim, Maylene. Todos tiveram ferimentos leves, nenhum preocupante.

- Ah, e obrigada. Estou bem, já cuidei de minha ferida, Sebastian-san...

Vi o homem que eu tanto amava quieto, então, após eu lhe ter dito aquilo, tão friamente. Estava agindo de forma muito seca com ele, mesmo não sendo necessário. _"Eu o amo tanto..."_ Meu coração estava acelerado, saltava fortemente dentro do meu peito. Eu estava louca de vontade de saltar nos seus braços e abraçá-lo forte para não soltar mais. Mas naquele instante eu estava tão atordoada, tão confusa, que acabei por ter uma reação tola, agindo daquela forma. Fitei Sebastian-san, de pé, próximo a mim, perguntando-lhe:

- O senhor quer conversar durante a madrugada?

- Se não lhe for incômodo, sim.

- Pode vir, quando todos dormirem...

Ao dizer a última frase tão baixa e rouca, abaixei a cabeça e deixei que algumas lágrimas rolassem por meu rosto, levando as mãos até o mesmo em seguida. Após poucos segundos, senti umas das mãos de Sebastian-san tocar-me, deslizando seus dedos por algumas mechas de meus cabelos, acariciando vagarosamente ali. Meu corpo arrepiou-se no mesmo instante, enquanto meu coração rebatia-se alegremente, pedindo por mais carícias. Logo a outra mão de Sebastian-san alcançou meu rosto, retirando minhas mãos de frente com carinho, para poder olhar em meus olhos novamente.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Maylene, e você sabe disso. A última coisa que quero em toda a minha existência é ver seu rosto magoado, principalmente se for por minha causa, ou por algo que lhe fiz de mal. Nunca me perdoaria se algo assim acontecesse. Eu te amo, Maylene...

E então, a cada palavra que saía de seus lábios, era uma aproximação maior entre nossos rostos. Estava tão hipnotizada por seus olhos e lábios que não possuía palavras certas para respondê-lo. Apenas deixei que deslizasse os dedos por meu rosto, retirando os cabelos que me escondiam e colocando-os para trás com uma carícia irresistível. Fechei os olhos lacrimejantes, sentindo os lábios de Sebastian-san recostando-se nos meus, depositando um beijo rápido, como por impulso. Separou então seus lábios dos meus, fitando meu rosto, com expressão preocupada, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos mais uma vez. Após isso, ergueu-se com postura novamente, afastando-se aos poucos, entristecido. Logo abriu a porta, reforçamos o que havíamos combinado.

- Voltarei aqui à madrugada, faltam poucas horas...

Afirmei com a cabeça, ainda sem fitá-lo nos olhos. Logo em seguida saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Deixei então de me conter, e as lágrimas saíram uma a uma, escorrendo por meu rosto, mostrando o quanto estava confusa e desesperada. Eu de fato havia gostado muito daquele beijo, mesmo sendo ele tão rápido. Meu coração agradecia, meus sentimentos gritavam por ele. Sentia que estava sendo injusta com Sebastian-san, ficando aborrecida com ele daquela maneira; a partir daí passei a me sentir um pouco mais calma. Até me peguei esboçando um sorriso bobo nos lábios, com o rosto corado. Era mesmo maravilhoso poder recordar-me de tudo, com tanta clareza; mas não apenas com sonhos. Isso significava que o que sentia por Sebastian-san era mais forte até mesmo do que seu próprio poder de Demônio...

_Atravessei a porta de seu quarto, fechando-a logo em seguida. Naquele instante parei, em frente ao quarto de Maylene, fitando o nada, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para baixo, triste, enquanto tirava os cabelos de frente de meu rosto com os dedos, e a palma da mão recostada na testa. Não cabia em mim pelo enorme erro cometido. _"Eu fui tolo o bastante em aumentar as esperanças deste amor..."_, pensava, incrédulo. Realmente, eu estava certo: aquilo apenas aumentaria nosso desejo de um ao outro. Os meus sentimentos eram mais fortes do que eu, e lidar com esta circunstância era difícil. Ter que resistir a sua feição tristonha era praticamente impossível._

_Evitei permanecer muito tempo ali em frente, pois ainda tinha coisas para fazer naquele final do dia. Os empregados estavam feridos, ao menos naquela noite precisavam descansar, evitando fazer qualquer esforço para que não tivessem alguma hemorragia. Teria que preparar todo o jantar, lavar os pratos e ainda outras coisas mais, fazendo o meu trabalho e terminando o de todos os empregados. E aquela madrugada seria a certa. O único modo com que eu poderia retirar suas lembranças era conversando calmamente e convencendo-a de uma vez por todas. As horas tardavam a passar, e a ansiedade corroía meu coração palpitante. A todo instante eu averiguava as horas em meu relógio de bolso. Os minutos pareciam nunca andar. Minhas mãos chegavam a suar por debaixo das luvas, conforme minha ansiedade aumentava..._

_Mesmo as horas demorando tanto a passar, enfim a que eu tanto esperei chegou. E todos praticamente estavam dormindo, por estarem todos tão exaustos; naquele momento eu já havia colocado bocchan para dormir. _"Possuo tempo o suficiente para poder convencê-la."_ Todas as velas já haviam sido apagadas, provavelmente Maylene estaria esperando por mim. Carregando um candelabro, caminhei a passos cautelosos pelo corredor, em silêncio total, com uma seriedade estampada no rosto, de puro nervosismo. Parei em frente ao quarto da ruiva e dei três toques na porta, pouco abrindo os lábios para pedir por licença. Ao abrir a porta, percorri os ligeiros olhos por todo o quarto, e apenas parei na bela figura de Maylene, vestida apenas com sua longa camisola branca, tão fina, que deixava seu corpo realçar mais do que o normal. Pelo visto, trocara as vestes por seu uniforme ter algumas manchas pequenas de sangue; mesmo que tivesse que me esperar, ficaria no quarto, e não poderia sujar sua cama. Permaneci longos segundos fitando-a daquela forma, e, apenas ao cair em mim, lembrei-me de que não deveria tardar daquela forma, distraído. Aproximei-me de sua cama, onde Maylene estava sentada, esperando por minha chegada, e então pedi por sua licença mais uma vez, para que então eu pudesse me sentar ao seu lado. Logo que o fiz, Maylene tomou a palavra antes mesmo que eu._

_- O senhor acha que eu seria feliz sem o senhor?_

_- Maylene... – pronunciei seu nome em tom baixo, e só após prossegui com a resposta – Já lhe expliquei tudo com toda a paciência, antes mesmo de te retirar as memórias..._

_- Sim, senhor Sebastian, eu me lembro de tudo isso. – rapidamente voltou os olhos para os meus, fitando-me enquanto franzia o cenho – Mesmo que seja um demônio, Sebastian-san, eu nunca seria feliz sem o senhor...!_

_Aquelas palavras faziam meu coração saltar com uma força incomparável, o qual fazia com que meu peito doesse por ter tomado aquela decisão novamente. Olhar seu rosto corado, notando seu nariz vermelho por ter tanto chorado, e seus olhos formando rápidas lágrimas, não havia como manter a frieza. O desejo que eu possuía era envolvê-la em meus braços e consolá-la. Isto seria um erro, o culpado consolando a vítima; e isto apenas alimentaria nosso amor. Eu apenas não queria arruinar sua vida humana... Por um impulso que nem eu mesmo pude notar, levei uma de minhas mãos até seu rosto, roçando os dedos por sua face levemente rubra, enxugando uma lágrima que havia escapado. _

_- Eu não quero arruinar seu futuro por apenas capricho meu. De fato, sou um demônio, e seria impossível uma relação entre um humano e um demônio se dar um bom resultado. – permanecendo alguns segundos fitando seus belos olhos, enquanto apenas os batimentos cardíacos tomavam conta, pude finalmente tomar coragem para dizê-la o que há muito tempo deveria ter dito – Eu preciso fazer-te esquecer de tudo novamente, para que não sofra, Maylene. Quero apenas ver-te feliz longe de mim, pois perto de um demônio feito eu, apenas lhe sobrará lágrimas dolorosas. _

_Agindo de forma frágil e, provavelmente, espontânea, a ruiva saltou em meus braços, apertando-me com sua força feminina, prendendo-me contra si, livrando-se das suas lágrimas inacabáveis. Permanecemos um longo instante daquela forma, os soluços e os corações quebravam o silêncio. Passei lentamente a retribuir seu abraço, acariciando suas costas enquanto a mantinha recostada em meu peito, aos prantos. _

_- Eu não vou deixar, Sebastian-san! Eu... eu... não vou deixar... O senhor não irá arrancar as lembranças... as lembranças mais importantes de mim! Não vou deixar! _

_Cravando suas unhas de tamanhos médios de uma de suas mãos em minha face, olhava-me agora nos olhos, firmemente, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o rosto corado e úmido das numerosas lágrimas que escorriam sem parar. Tombei levemente a cabeça para o lado, retribuindo o olhar, cujas pálpebras prevaleciam estreitas, e os olhos moviam-se a todo instante, fitando cada olho dela, alternando. Quando dei por mim, já estava tão próximo, que não pude me conter. Avancei bruscamente e beijei os lábios macios da ruiva, um beijo forte, um beijo quente, um beijo suficientemente perfeito para satisfazer nosso desejo de um pelo outro. Sentia o deslizar de seus dedos por minha nuca, uma carícia irresistível, que me causava longos arrepios por todo o corpo. Levei a outra mão até seus cabelos, percorrendo com carinho por suas costas em seguida, descendo e subindo, alternada e aleatoriamente, pretendendo causar-lhe o mesmo prazer. Era tudo o que precisávamos naquele instante. Beijávamos-nos como nunca, com uma enorme paixão, chegando até a esquecermos completamente do tempo, trocando beijos e carícias como há muito tempo não fazíamos. Sentíamos muita falta um do outro, e aquela aproximação quente estava finalmente distanciando de nós a saudade, concedendo nosso enorme desejo, que pulsava louco por todas as veias. Permanecemos ainda um longo instante daquela maneira, com toques, carinhos e beijos deliciosos, distribuídos sem cálculos, com enorme afeto; tudo ao nosso redor não importava mais, apenas nossos corações unidos e saltitantes eram o essencial. A sensação e o momento se tornaram tão especiais, que era quase impossível nos separarmos. Com muito esforço, separei meus lábios dos dela, pelo simples fato de ter me lembrado de que Maylene estava ferida, mesmo que pouco, o descanso era necessário. Afastei-me pouco a pouco, depositando ainda alguns beijos rápidos, sentindo o toque de seus lábios macios pelas últimas vezes naquela noite. Abrindo vagarosamente as pálpebras, mantendo-as então estreitas, fitei os belos olhos bem contornados da ruiva, ainda com uma das mãos acariciando-lhe nos cabelos. Eu simplesmente não possuía coragem de cessar as carícias em sua pele macia e em seus cabelos sedosos. _

_- Maylene... Agora você precisa descansar. Está tarde, e ainda está com pequenos ferimentos._

_- Sebastian-san... – recostada em meu peito, sua voz agora estava abafada, contradizendo-me – Eu apenas quero aproveitar todo o tempo possível ao seu lado... Eu estou bem, estes ferimentos não são graves, são apenas arranhões..._

_- Não, você precisa descansar como os outros empregados também o fizeram. Eles também não possuem ferimentos graves, estou certo? Darei um jeito para que amanhã possamos ficar juntos novamente, sim? Agora descanse._

_- Hai, Sebastian-san._

Ergui-me da cama após ele, ajeitando ligeiramente a camisola em meu corpo. Logo arrumei a cama de modo que me agradasse, entrando debaixo das cobertas, tentando ser mais rápida possível. Já deitada, fitava Sebastian-san de pé, ainda próximo à minha cama, também me fitando, tão sereno, com um sorriso lindo desenhado em seus lábios grossos. Acabei por sorrir também, por tê-lo ali ao meu lado como antes de perder as memórias. Já fazia tanto tempo, e as sensações de estarmos juntos continuavam tão maravilhosas, como das outras vezes. Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao notar a aproximação de Sebastian-san, ao abaixar-se em direção a mim: rapidamente fui tomada em seus braços, e não pude conter uma gargalhada baixa e tímida; ele me puxou para si e roubou um beijo meu de uma forma tão deliciosa que, com toda certeza, faria-me dormir muito melhor aquela noite. Retribuí seu beijo aos risos, com um abraço forte em seguida. Logo nos separamos, e então fitamo-nos por um instante.

- Este foi um beijo de boa noite, agora vá dormir.

- Mas foi um beijo surpresa! Hoho~! – soltei ainda mais um riso, e só após cessá-lo, prossegui – Tudo bem, eu vou dormir. Boa noite para o senhor, Sebastian-san!

- Boa noite, Maylene.

Ele ainda mantinha seu sorriso, e agora mostrava seus dentes, deixando também que seus lindos caninos pontiagudos aparecessem e me seduzissem, fazendo meu coração acelerar mais uma vez. Apreciar aquela feição tão bela no rosto do homem que amo era confortador. Então ele logo me ajeitou na cama e me cobriu de modo perfeito e agradável. Aproximou em seguida seu rosto do meu novamente, roçando seus dedos pelo topo de minha cabeça, como uma massagem, fitando meus olhos com os seus tão brilhantes; eu podia observar variados tons do vermelho de suas pupilas, cada detalhe.

- Durma bem, Maylene.

Logo que terminou sua frase, depositou um beijo delicado em minha testa, percorrendo os dedos por algumas mechas de meus cabelos. Logo se ergueu de volta, afastando-se de mim; segui-o com os olhos até que chegasse à porta, até que nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez. Sorrimos, e então Sebastian-san saiu do meu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida, sem causar ruídos, deixando-me, então, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, feito uma criança que assiste algo animado de seu agrado. Após tanto recordar das cenas maravilhosas que acabara de viver, fechei os olhos quase sem notar e dormi; aqueles sonhos não mais voltaram a se repetir, e voltei finalmente a ter sonhos comuns, sem precisar me preocupar com o fim do sonho, que sempre me assustava com a escuridão de Sebastian-san retirando minhas memórias preciosas. Dormi sentindo uma sensação sublime no peito; talvez estive sorrindo e falando enquanto dormia, tamanha era a felicidade que pulsava em meu peito. Era prazeroso estar ao lado de Sebastian-san novamente...

_A noite fora longa e de bom grado para mim, sentindo-me tão bem ao ter feito o mesmo com Maylene. Ambos sentíamos sensações inigualáveis, era magnífico senti-la em meus braços novamente. Tinha em mente que era um erro fazer os corações se alegrarem novamente, porém estes me impediam de pensar no lado ruim, ou em outra coisa que não seja Maylene. Meu coração voltava a saltar como antes, e aquele sentimento humano tomava conta de mim de novo; ele pedia para que eu aproveitasse um pouco mais, apenas um pouco mais, para que, num futuro próximo, eu pudesse não me sentir arrependido, ou algo do gênero. _

_- Uf... É incrível como apenas uma humana consegue me abalar de corpo e alma desta forma tão enlouquecedora..._

_O sol já começava a esgueirar seus primeiros raios pela manhã que logo nascia, e já era momento de despertar os empregados. Eu ainda não havia pensado em uma maneira de ficar a sós com Maylene, aquele dia seria de uma enorme ocupação, bocchan teria algumas aulas de piano durante a tarde, e eu não poderia deixá-lo de lado para realizar prazeres meus. De qualquer forma, deixei para pensar enquanto trabalhasse naquela manhã, e chamaria os empregados que, a meu ver, já estariam recuperados do dia anterior. Chamei rapidamente os homens, e apenas em seguida deles Maylene, batendo em sua porta duas ou três vezes. Sem resposta, abri-a vagarosamente, encontrando a ruiva dormindo profundamente. Deixei que um sorriso largo de desenhasse em meus lábios entreabertos e, olhando para os lados ainda no corredor, averiguando que ninguém se aproximava, por ora, cheguei perto dela, ligeiro e silencioso, abaixando-me e sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido:_

_- Bom dia, meu amor... O sol já raiou, e o dia está tão lindo quanto a senhorita..._

_- Ah-AAAAHHH! – soltando um grito, a ruiva se levantou rapidamente do travesseiro, em desespero – S-S-SEBASTIAN-SAN, O Q-QUE FAZ AQUI...?_

_- Apenas despertando o sono da madame._

_Brinquei, enquanto soltava uma gargalhada baixa ao ver a reação inesperada de Maylene. Ela de fato havia se assustado, e aquilo soou divertido para mim, e não pude então conter a risada. Maylene tapava seu rosto corado com o lençol, e rapidamente colocou seus óculos, evitando fitar-me._

_- Ora, não era necessário soltar aquele grito, hm? Não fiz nada de mau. Fiz? – ainda sorrindo, prosseguia – Vamos, já é de manhã, temos muito a fazer._

_- H-H-HAAI! _

_Era impossível conter o riso naquele momento; brincar com ela daquela forma era o essencial para ter um longo dia sem aborrecimentos. O sorriso do dia já estava garantido. Ergui-me, então, e caminhei até a porta, saindo então do quarto de Maylene com um sorriso perverso estampado no rosto._

_Enquanto esperava os empregados se arrumarem e me aguardarem em frente à escada do Hall de entrada, eu abria as cortinas das janelas de toda a Mansão, deixando que os longos raios solares adentrassem e iluminassem todo o ambiente. Fitando o lado de fora, observava o belo céu azul, com pouquíssimas e minúsculas nuvens, tornando o dia tão esplêndido. Talvez o meu bom humor ajudava-me a ter uma visão mais bela para tudo. Logo desviei os olhos da janela, e em seguida dirigi-me ao final da escadaria, encontrando lá os empregados reunidos, agitados, e pareciam ainda não notar a minha aproximação._

_- Ah, pode contar! Eu sei que sonhou de novo!_

_- N-não, eu... eu não sonhei desta vez..._

_- Como não? Todas as noites você sonha, não houve uma vez sequer que você não tenha contado para nós, de uns tempos para cá!_

_- M-m-mas e-eu não sonhei! Q-que culpa eu tenho? E... e... são apenas sonhos, não há significado algum!_

_- Quais tipos de sonhos, Maylene...? – aproximei-me por trás de todos os empregados, sem que notassem, fingindo então desentender sobre o assunto – O que houve?_

_- Ah-AAAH! N-nada demais, S-Sebastian-san! N-nada! _

_Era de extrema diversão, para mim, observar como ela ficava tímida na frente dos amigos e quando estava com seus óculos. Todos se viraram para mim aflitos, pois sabiam que a ruiva nunca contaria aqueles "sonhos" para mim, sendo que eram apenas suas lembranças marcantes, que de fato nos aconteceu. Mudando de assunto, fingindo também não dar importância alguma para tal, dei ordens aos empregados, ordens simples do dia-a-dia. Em seguida dirigi-me ao quarto de bocchan, acordando-o. Servi seu chá, e após alguns instantes de eu tê-lo vestido, o telefone tocou, e jovem mestre pediu então para que eu atendesse._

_- Waaah, Sebastian! – era a senhorita Elizabeth, com sua natural animação – Deixe avisado para Shieru que à tarde eu passarei com minha mãe e Paula! Comentei ontem que a comida que Sebastian faz é muito saborosa e kawaii, então minha mãe disse que queria experimentar e dar sua própria opinião!_

_- Oh, Senhorita Elizabeth, será um prazer. Agradeço a todos os elogios, fico honrado por dar tamanhas informações sobre minha especialidade à senhora sua mãe. – voltando os olhos para bocchan, notei um aceno, com a cabeça, e seu rosto levemente corado; só então pude prosseguir com a conversação ao telefone – Bocchan ficou realmente contente que a senhorita o visitará juntamente da senhora Frances Middleford. Será um prazer tê-las como visita num belo dia como este!_

_- Waaah! Arigatou, Sebastian! E desculpe-me se liguei cedo demais e acabei acordando Shieru, estava ansiosa..._

_- Não se preocupe senhorita Elizabeth. Todos já estavam acordados, não houve problema algum, sim?_

_- Sim, sim! Então poderemos chegar à Mansão às doze horas, para almoçarmos todos juntos?_

_- Claro, será sempre um prazer tê-las aqui como um almoço em família. Deixarei tudo maravilhosamente preparado para a senhorita e a senhora. – então, despedindo-me com classe e extremo respeito da senhorita Middleford, desliguei o telefone, e logo me direcionei ao jovem conde._

_- Sebastian, por que raios agradecia tanto a Lizzy no telefone? _

_-Ah... – mantive, então, o sorriso nos lábios e prossegui – A senhorita Elizabeth elogiou meus dotes culinários, e disse que os havia informado para sua mãe. Ela virá às doze horas, juntamente com a senhora France, para mostrar a ela o quão "saborosos e kawaii" são os pratos que preparo._

_- Bah, grande coisa. Ela virá apenas para isso?_

_- Não, bocchan... – estendi ainda mais o sorriso alcoviteiro e provocador, fitando firmemente o jovem mestre – Pelo visto, a senhorita Elizabeth passará a tarde aqui, e o almoço será apenas desculpas para tal. Se ela realmente quisesse apenas saborear minha comida, pediria que eu levasse até lá; mas o que ela realmente deseja é lhe visitar, não é...?_

_Sem resposta, o conde pequenino erguia-se e virava-se de costas para mim, com o rosto mais corado do que antes. Eu sempre soube que o jovem mestre gostava muito da presença de sua noiva; de fato, sua presença alegrava o dia do tão jovem conde, que se estressava facilmente com quaisquer coisas, porém, sempre que estava junto da senhorita Middleford, seu humor mudava de uma hora para outra, e isso também me fazia feliz. A felicidade de bocchan era importante para mim, mesmo que demonstre isso tão pouco._

_Descemos a escadaria, enquanto chamava os empregados para o Hall de entrada novamente, para, mais uma vez, dar-lhes as ordens. _

Fomos todos rapidamente até a escadaria da sala principal, encontrando Sebastian-san e bocchan, com uma expressão calma e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Sebastian-san. _"O que houve...?"_, pensava, enquanto permanecia a postos juntamente com os meus colegas de trabalho. Ao descerem metade da escadaria, o próprio bocchan tomou iniciativa, apenas informando-nos o que haveria à tarde e as ordens que deveríamos cumprir.

- Elizabeth virá aqui no horário de almoço, para que sua mãe possa provar da comida de Sebastian. Quero que todos organizem perfeitamente a Mansão: o jardim, o Hall de entrada, a sala e todos os lugares possíveis, para que possamos recebê-las sem preocupações. Todos compreenderam? Então podem começar desde já, enquanto lerei o jornal diário e as correspondências.

Bocchan parecia de fato animado com a visita de sua noiva! Sempre achei tão meigo o modo como o jovem mestre agia enquanto sabia que a senhorita Elizabeth o visitaria, e também o apelido com que a tratava, "Lizzy". _"Amor de criança é tão lindo e puro!"_, pensava, enquanto repousava as mãos de cada lado da minha face corada. Quando dei por mim, todos já estavam a trabalho, e bocchan já havia ido para seu escritório. Desesperei-me ao notar que Sebastian-san me observava desligada daquela forma. Enquanto eu preparava-me para correr dali, Sebastian-san aproximava-se de mim, ainda com aquele belo sorriso irresistível, deixando seus caninos aparecerem; parece que até fazia de propósito!

- Parece que a visita ficará por aqui durante toda a tarde, não é, Maylene...? – dizia ele, enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais; então, por trás, tocando firmemente minha cintura com uma das mãos, e com a outra tocava meu queixo, aproximando meu rosto do seu, deixando então os lábios quase se roçarem, e sussurrava ao pé de meu ouvido – Comporte-se...

No mesmo instante levei minhas mãos até o nariz, o mais veloz possível, evitando o pior: a hemorragia nasal. Eu havia ficado completamente vermelha, muito mais do que apenas corada, muito mais do que um simples pimentão; e não era apenas o meu rosto que fervia, mas sim também meu corpo todo. Sebastian-san estava me provocando! E eu estava presa em meio aos seus braços, não havia como escapar dali; e o máximo que eu podia me mover eram os braços, até o momento em que eu tapara as narinas, e assim eu estava mais presa do que antes. Ligeiro, o moreno girou-me e colocou-me de frente para ele, ainda segurando-me forte, fitando meus olhos por trás de meus óculos, com aquele sorriso provocante nos seus belos lábios grossos.

- Parece que também teremos um bom tempo para ficarmos a sós, já que a senhora Frances não possui muita afinidade com a minha pessoa.

Após Sebastian-san ter dito aquela frase, repentino, puxou-me bruscamente para roubar-me um beijo, pegando-me de surpresa. Um beijo extremamente rápido, sem que ninguém notasse, porém com um prazeroso sabor. Após tê-lo feito, finalmente soltou-me, deixando com que eu seguisse com meu trabalho. Como Sebastian-san me provocava! Não podia eu estar distraída com algo que sempre vinha me provocar, e isso me deixava envergonhada demais! De qualquer forma, eu sentia-me bem, e muito bem...

Como todos estavam ocupados, não sobrara tempo o suficiente para que Sebastian-san e eu ficássemos a sós naquelas horas de tanto trabalho, como ele mesmo havia prometido. Eu estava ansiosa, por sorte não quebrara nada, nem uma xícara sequer do bocchan. Estava distraída em certos momentos, porém concentrei-me no trabalho. Deveria deixar tudo extremamente "kawaii", exatamente do modo do agrado de Elizabeth-sama. Sem contar que, se eu fizesse qualquer estrago, seria perigoso. Quem sabe se Sebastian-san não se lembrasse daqueles... castigos? Era de fato melhor evitar.

Enfim, tudo estava em seus conformes, tudo perfeito, ninguém havia feito balbúrdia alguma. O jardim nunca esteve tão lindo, cheio de novas rosas vermelhas e cor-de-rosa; nem mesmo Bard havia queimado nada, já que ele quem estava encarregado de cortar vários legumes, e também frutas para a sobremesa. Fiquei contente, pois aquilo não deixaria Sebastian-san de mau humor. Sorridente, caminhei então até o hall de entrada, e apreciei a Mansão cintilante. _"Está tudo tão bonito..."_ Naquele momento, era apenas esperar a chegada da senhorita Elizabeth! Fiquei a postos, juntamente com os outros empregados, esperando a chegada. Sebastian-san já estava na porta para receber a noiva de bocchan junto de sua mãe, e Paula. Em poucos instantes, já ouvíamos a voz aguda da garota ao gritar pelo jovem mestre.

- SHIII-EEE-RUUUU~!

Ah, aquelas duas crianças juntas eram tão meigas! Para ser mais franca, eles estavam crescendo cada vez mais, e não eram vistos mais tanto como apenas "crianças". Bocchan já havia se tornado um homenzinho! Permaneci observando-os girar, abraçados, o rosto de ambos corados, mais o do pequeno conde, enquanto Sebastian-san recebia a senhora Frances, juntamente de Paula. A partir daí era a nossa vez de recebê-las, convidando-as para então entrar.

_Estavam todos agindo bem, mesmo sendo de uma forma tão natural. Impressionei-me tanto que parecia não acreditar. Maylene agia bem, não parecia demonstrar nervosismo como das outras vezes. Sentia um estranho orgulho no peito, como se eu possuísse alguma "autoridade íntima" sobre ela. Da mesma forma, meu coração saltava enquanto eu fitava a ruiva ser tão cordial. Meus olhos se prenderam nela, eu não conseguia mais olhar para outra pessoa ou outra coisa. Até o momento que Maylene voltava os olhos sem compromisso em direção a mim, parecendo notar que eu também a fitava. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, seus ombros saltaram como num susto, parecendo finalmente ter "voltado ao normal", com o rosto corado e o corpo estremecendo ora ou outra. Dalí em diante notei que ela não tirava mais os olhos de mim, e isso me soava um tanto divertido. Abri um sorriso discreto, deixando apenas um de meus caninos aparecerem, o que causou um tropeço seu. Tapei os lábios com uma das mãos e ri, sem poder me conter naquele momento. Maylene, tímida daquela forma, era sempre tão bela; eu também sentia-me ansioso, tímido de certa forma, porém não deixava que meu corpo demonstrasse tudo isso. Apenas brincava com a timidez da ruiva, discretamente, apenas para deixá-la ainda mais nervosa do que o comum, e isto, de fato, era uma diversão. _

_Maylene, Bard e Finnian ficaram, enquanto eu acompanhava as visitas e bocchan até a outra sala, onde já estava preparada a mesa com pratos e talheres, junto de alguns petiscos e da entrada, que era um Gazpacho, uma sopa fria espanhola, para aguardarem o prato principal._

_- Com a vossa licença, trarei o prato principal em seguida, juntamente das bebidas._

_Deixei-os após a permissão de bocchan, e segui em direção à cozinha, trazendo comigo Maylene, para que me ajudasse a trazer as bebidas._

_- Venha comigo, Maylene. – cochichei, enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos e prossegui, falando ainda mais baixo – Por enquanto não há como dar nenhuma escapada, infelizmente... Não é?_

_- Ah-AAAH! N-n-não t-tenho m-m-muita pressa, a-as visitas em p-p-primeiro lugar, S-S-S-Sebastian-san! – gaguejava Maylene em desespero, causando um sutil e imperceptível sorriso em meus lábios_

_- Maylene... – deixei o sorriso, então, para tocar em seu queixo com o polegar e o indicador, fazendo-a olhar em meus olhos – Sei que tem pressa. Eu mesmo tenho, por que você não teria...? Não deseja mais estar perto de mim?_

_- W-WAAAH! G-G-GOMENNASAI!_

_Soltei novamente uma risada, achando graça da reação de Maylene. Por que havia pedido por desculpas? O seu modo de agir sem mesmo saber como, não apenas me fazia sorrir, mas também me causava batimentos mais fortes do coração, e achava-a ainda mais bela e meiga, atrapalhada da forma que sempre agira. Ainda com um sorriso estampado nos lábios, apanhei uma larga bandeja, colocando nela alinhadamente cada prato, com uma salada crua com cenoura picada, talharins enrolados que formavam rosas, arenque defumado com abóbora e purê e carpaccio com molho de mostarda. A salada, a massa do talharim, o purê do arenque e o carpaccio foram todos preparados com beterraba, a qual sempre era apreciada nos pratos da senhorita Elizabeth, por simplesmente, além de deixar um sabor característico nas refeições, sempre tingia uma parte que fosse da comida de rosa ou vinho. Estava tudo exatamente do jeito que ela apreciava. _

_Ao voltar os olhos à Maylene, estava ela ainda paralisada, com o rosto corado, ainda sem reação._

_- Ora... Será que as beterrabas estão fazendo reflexo em seu rosto? – fitei bem seu rosto corado, brincando com o momento, e então chamei sua atenção – Não ia me ajudar, Maylene?_

_- Ah, HAI! _

_E então rapidamente a ruiva apanhou a bandeja com suco de morango e vinho tinto, balançando-a em desespero e caminhando atrás de mim até a sala novamente. Servimos a todos por igual; os sucos, para bocchan e para Elizabeth-sama; o alcoólico para a senhora Frances. Tudo nos conformes, Maylene estava tremendo de nervosismo, porém não derrubou líquido algum. Estava se comportando bem, mesmo com suas mãos suadas, evitava demonstrar qualquer sentimento, apenas agia corretamente como uma serva. Eu estava de um lado da mesa e Maylene do outro, Paula também estava de pé, porém ao lado da senhorita Elizabeth. Ora ou outra eu fitava os olhos da ruiva e sorria, e todas as vezes que isto ocorria, Maylene tremia ainda mais, com o rosto completamente corado. Houve vezes que pisquei com um olho, e Maylene se engasgou, o que foi motivo de riso para mim, enquanto Paula se preocupava e perguntava à Maylene se estava bem. Eu apenas fazia tudo para provocá-la..._

O tempo passava, todos almoçavam e Sebastian-san sempre tinha uma ideia nova para me provocar, só para me ver completamente envergonhada e nervosa. Afinal, ele queria que eu estragasse tudo...? Se eu fazia algum estrago, tomava bronca; se eu me comportava, era provocada de propósito para errar? Eu não sabia mais o que fazer! O senhor Sebastian estava sendo cruel, e ainda ria de mim quando me provocava e me via em desespero. _"Por que Sebastian-san tinha que ser tão bonito e sedutor...? Se não fosse, até dava para suportar o nervosismo e disfarçar..."_ Era impossível não olhar para ele, não fitar aqueles belos olhos que não desgrudavam um instante de mim. Até mesmo Paula estava achando minhas atitudes estranhas, e chegou a perguntar-me se estava me sentindo bem!

Após finalmente servirmos os cupcakes de sobremesa a gosto de Elizabeth-sama, todos terminaram o almoço, que me pareceu ser tão demorado. Eu não via a hora de terminarem, tanto por querer um tempo a sós com Sebastian-san, quanto, ao mesmo tempo, queria sair dali, pois ele não parava um segundo que fosse de provocar-me. Eu estava desesperada, meu coração em vez de diminuir os batimentos, aumentava! E meu corpo arrepiava-se a cada instante, só de imaginar Sebastian-san e eu a sós. E finalmente eu estava livre, Sebastian-san não me provocaria mais tão cedo, já que ele quem deveria estar ao lado de bocchan o tempo todo. O lado ruim disto era que tão cedo nós não ficaríamos próximos. Eu simplesmente esperei por ele, enquanto ajudava Finny a colher alguns botões novos de flores para enfeitar a mesa, agora desocupada.

Acabei ficando no jardim junto de Finny, dando risada de coisas bobas e esperando alguma ordem ou chamada do mordomo. Até o momento em que Sebastian-san de fato chamou-me para dentro, já que as visitas iriam junto de bocchan para o jardim, para apreciá-lo e também experimentarem o maravilhoso chá de Sebastian-san. Ele se aproximou de mim e explicou-me.

- Maylene, quero que faça o chá desta vez.

- E-eu? M-mas... s-senhor Sebastian, e-eu...

- Fique tranquila, Maylene, eu estarei perto para lhe ajudar, para lhe ensinar... – e então, aproximando-se de mim ainda mais, sussurrou ao pé de meu ouvido – Para ser franco, será uma boa desculpa para, ao menos por apenas alguns minutos, ficarmos só nós dois, não é...?

O sangue ferveu em meu rosto, senti corar no mesmo instante. Ele estava de fato tendo planos para ficarmos sozinhos! Meu coração acelerava-se novamente, meu corpo tremia e minhas mãos inquietas não cessavam de suar. Mesmo corada, segui Sebastian-san até a cozinha. Por que estava tão ansiosa daquela forma? Nós não iríamos fazer nada demais, apenas ele me ensinaria a fazer um chá! Nada mais! Estava tudo bem, tudo sob controle, eu não precisava entrar em desespero. Respirei fundo e entrei na cozinha antes dele; porém, antes que eu pudesse notar, ele havia fechado a porta e praticamente nos trancado ali dentro!

- S-S-Sebastian-san, não era p-preciso fechar a porta, e...

- Alguém pode nos ver, Maylene...

Aquela voz provocante, aqueles caninos e lábios sedutores, todo ele fazia meu coração palpitar loucamente e meu rosto ferver. Ele tirava rapidamente seu fraque e arregaçava as mangas da camisa, retirando as luvas. Logo em seguida ele avançou para cima de mim, tocando brutamente meu rosto aproximando ao dele. Ainda com seu sorriso desenhado no rosto, fitava-me, movendo os olhos a todo instante para fitar cada pupila minha, e também meus lábios, que já roçavam nos seus. Abrindo os lábios vagarosamente, pronunciou lentamente, enquanto sua outra mão apertava minha cintura, descendo para meu quadril pouco a pouco.

- Maylene... Vamos fazer o chá?

- Eh...? Chá...?

Chá? Oh, não, ele havia me provocado mais uma vez! No mesmo instante escondi meu rosto entre minhas mãos, enquanto ouvia um riso baixo de Sebastian-san. Eu não sabia como me esconder mais, estava morrendo de vergonha, meu rosto já não estava mais com seu tom vermelho natural, era um tom vermelho de pimenta. Ele estava tirando sarro de mim! _"Que vergonha!" _No instante seguinte, enquanto ainda tapava meu rosto, Sebastian-san levou sua mão até as minhas, fazendo com que eu descobrisse meu rosto. Logo tocou minha face com delicadeza, erguendo-a, fitando meus olhos por trás dos óculos.

- Eu estava brincando...

Após ter dito aquilo, beijou meus lábios, apenas por desculpas. Eu o retribuí, porém logo nos separamos, com um sorriso tímido. Ele ainda fitava meu rosto, acariciando minha cintura, com um sorriso sincero que deixava meu coração saltar junto do seu. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa, eu sentia um prazer enorme em estar ali junto dele...

- Mas agora temos que preparar o chá, sim?

Só então separou-se de mim, vagaroso, retirando sua mão de minha cintura com um deslize carinhoso, ainda sorrindo. Logo ele foi em direção aos armários, apanhando os utensílios para o preparo do chá. Permaneci parada, observando quase distraidamente o que Sebastian-san fazia, o modo como se movia, sua concentração, seus olhos levemente entreabertos, pegando cada utensílio com todo o cuidado. A sua prática, o seu ar de confiança, sua respiração calma, seus belos olhos, seus lábios parcialmente entreabertos, seu corpo...

- Maylene...? Não era você quem faria o chá? – ele repentinamente soltou a voz e me chamou a atenção, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios

- Oh-Ah! Claro, claro!

Eu, de fato, estava distraída, notando cada detalhe daquele belo mordomo à minha frente. Pisquei ainda algumas vezes seguidas, correndo até ele no mesmo instante e pegando rapidamente de suas mãos a chaleira, apoiando-a na pia. Em poucos instantes peguei dois limões, partindo-os em dois cada um, e preparando-me para espremê-los.

- Não, Maylene! Não os esprema! – interrompeu-me Sebastian-san antes que me precipitasse, segurando meu braço – Chá de limão não se faz espremendo-o. O correto a ser feito é picá-lo, e não deixar que seu suco se desperdice.

- G-GOMENNASAI, SEBASTIAN-SAN!

Larguei os limões no mesmo instante, assustando-me com a bronca. Eu já havia começado errado! Como eu faria um bom chá para bocchan e sua noiva desta forma? Deixei-os na pia, sem tocá-los, esperando que Sebastian-san me ajudasse. Então, calmamente, ele apanhou um dos limões e o partiu em oito pedaços, tão perfeitos e uniformes em tão poucos segundos. Eu estava abismada, com a boca entreaberta, só faltava babar. Só consegui acordar daquele choque quando o moreno tocou meu queixo e fez com que eu fechasse a boca, mandando-me uma piscada encantadora e dizendo:

- Vamos, agora é a sua vez, eu lhe guiarei.

Engoli a seco, com as pernas tremendo e as mãos suando; eu estava apavorada de medo de estragar o limão! Como cortaria de forma tão bela quanto a que Sebastian-san havia feito? Eu não sabia agir perfeitamente daquele jeito, ele de fato era muito habilidoso. Ajeitei primeiramente os óculos no rosto, sem as sobrancelhas arqueadas, franzindo o cenho por obra da concentração máxima. Posicionei-me da mesma forma como ele havia feito, levemente desengonçada, apoiando a faca sobre o limão, em seguida forçando um corte completamente reto, acabando por amassá-lo. Olhei preocupada para Sebastian-san, e notei em seu olhar uma breve reprovação. Aproximando-se ainda mais de mim, tomou-me por trás, segurando minhas mãos para ajeitar-me, fazendo com que eu segurasse de forma correta a faca e apoiando-a no limão para um perfeito corte. Segurando firmemente minha mão, empurrou-a devagar, fazendo a faca provocar um corte sem defeito algum, sem que perdesse uma gota sequer de seu suco.

- Forçando um corte da forma como havia feito antes, o limão é amassado, e assim perde líquido, o que é de suma importância para o chá. Deve-se cortá-lo delicadamente; primeiro, deslize a faca para frente, e termine o corte para trás, assim... – conforme seguia com os conselhos, falava cada vez mais baixo, até sussurrar próximo ao meu ouvido – Mantenha o ritmo... avance e recue... vai e vem... vai e vem... um pouco mais rápido... comece a pegar prática... isso... assim...

Conforme movia meus braços para fazer com que eu cortasse as fatias, sentia seu corpo envolvendo-me por trás, movimentando-se, quase imperceptível, juntamente de seus braços, no mesmo sentido "vai e vem", que também comandava. Seu quadril movimentando-se daquela forma exatamente atrás do meu, colado, enquanto era envolvida por seus longos braços e seus lábios sussurravam com uma voz rouca em meu ouvido, causava-me arrepios e batimentos quentes e fortes no peito. Quando dei por mim, estava suando e suspirando, enquanto minha boca deixava que um sorriso discreto tomasse meu rosto, e do meu nariz já começava a escorrer uma gota de sangue. Logo que notei o que fazia e como estava, levei rapidamente as mãos até o nariz, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o rosto do de Sebastian-san para que ele não visse meu estado. Havíamos nos movimentado daquela maneira apenas oito vezes e eu já imaginava e ainda interpretava besteira! Estávamos apenas cortando limões! Limões! _"E-eu sou uma pervertida!"_

- Maylene? O que houve...? Cortou-se? – dizia ele, enquanto aproximava-se de mim mais uma vez, tocando um de meus ombros – Não conseguiu aprender? É só ter paciência, nós podemos repetir, temos muito limões, e...

- N-n-NÃÃOO! E-eu a-a-aprendi sim! N-não precisa, n-n-não p-precisa rep-repetir! – gaguejava loucamente, enquanto limpava o suor com as costas das mãos e o nariz com um lenço já prevenido no bolso

- Ora... Então agora devemos colocá-los na água em temperatura natural, depois a canela...

Enquanto Sebastian-san explicava-me o que deveríamos fazer para prosseguir com a preparação do chá, eu ainda desviava o rosto, que estava tão corado a ponto de eu não ter coragem para olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Meu coração não cessava sua aceleração! O pior é que eu deveria continuar a fazer o chá, não poderia continuar escondendo meu rosto. Se Sebastian-san descobrisse o que eu estava sonhando, não saberia nunca mais como olhá-lo novamente! O jeito era tentar me acalmar e fingir que não levei ao lado pervertido os movimentos e as suas falas, o que seria de fato difícil... Engoli a seco, aflita, apertando os olhos e virando-me finalmente em direção a ele. Ainda estava corada, porém havia tomado coragem, mesmo daquele jeito. Sebastian-san acabou por ele mesmo preparar o gengibre e o limão para colocar no chá. Preparamos, então, tudo perfeitamente, e dali em diante era apenas esperar para que ficasse pronto. Ele voltou-se a mim, puxando-me delicadamente para si pela minha cintura, movimentando os lábios para deixar que as palavras sussurradas me dissessem:

- Temos sete minutos e meio até o chá ferver, não é...? – dizia com sua boca bem desenhada próxima à minha orelha, e em seguida sorriu, deixando seus caninos à mostra, enquanto me seduzia ao estreitar as pálpebras – Podemos aproveitar se quiser, minha Maylene...

E ainda precisava perguntar? Era óbvio que eu queria! Ele ainda duvidava disso? Timidamente, deixei que meu sorriso tomasse conta, e enlacei os braços em seu pescoço, sendo envolvida por seus braços. Ele roçou seus lábios por todo o meu rosto, fazendo-me dar numerosos beijos por seu rosto macio, enquanto passeava próximo à minha orelha. Formava desenhos aleatórios com os lábios, caminhando por minha testa, deslizando suavemente até meu nariz; quando chegava próximo de meus lábios, desviava, e diminuía a velocidade daquele passeio, provocativo, parecendo querer forçar-me a puxá-lo o quanto antes para um beijo forte. Meu coração acelerava-se conforme roçava seus lábios por meu rosto, descendo e subindo por meu pescoço, ora ou outra passeando também com a língua por ali, subindo próximo ao meu lábio inferior e desviando mais uma vez. Meu coração acelerava-se conforme por onde passeava. Alisei lentamente suas costas, arranhando de leve, e com a outra mão, acariciava sua nuca. Sentia também sua mão acariciar-me pelas costelas, deslizando por minhas costas com uma carícia suave e sedutora. Logo ele mesmo também não resistiu, tomando meus lábios com um beijo e enchendo-me de carícias. Eu o retribuía com todo o meu amor, com todo o carinho que eu podia demonstrar naquele momento...

_Mesmo tendo tão pouco tempo para aproveitarmos aquele momento, era bom o suficiente para que pudéssemos saciar ao menos um pouco nosso desejo, o que era notável que Maylene também o possuía. Eu distribuía beijos por toda a sua face, num ato divertido, que lhe causava risos tímidos, ainda mais quando brincava com os meus caninos por seu pescoço macio. Isso não fazia apenas bem a ela, mas também a mim. O que a deixava mais tímida era quando brincava que abriria um botão de seu vestido, nas costas, e deslizava os dedos por toda as suas costas, e mordiscava sua orelha, deixando beijos estalados por sua nuca, o que lhe causava risos embaraçosos e arrepios de pura timidez. Logo lançava-lhe um olhar, fixando meus olhos nos seus, já descobertos pelos óculos, notando cada tom de castanho claro que brilhava com a tamanha felicidade ao estarmos juntos. Admirava, então, seu belo rosto perfeito, macio e corado, e sua feição tímida, sorria e, sem poder resistir, tomava seus lábios com um beijo carinhoso, sendo então retribuído por beijos e carícias. Era tão prazeroso poder estar junto de minha amada novamente..._

_Franzi as sobrancelhas por ora, distanciando-me de Maylene para poder apanhar uma fatia mal cortada de limão, em seguida aproximei-me dela novamente, interrogando-a:_

_- Ainda não compreendi tal comportamento seu enquanto ensinava como partir os limões..._

_- AH! – gritou ela no mesmo instante, escondendo o rosto em desespero, e logo prosseguiu – E-eu... eu... n-não foi nada, S-Sebastian-s-san...! E-e-eu e-estava apenas com medo d-de fazer alg-guma lambança, e..._

_- Ah... então era medo... – um sorriso desenhou-se em meus lábios, e então aproximei-os dos de Maylene, chantageando-a – Deve se lembrar dos castigos, então, estou certo...? Será que é este medo que te aflige...?_

_- S-SIM! Ah, d-digo... NÃO, N-NÃO! I-IIAAAH, SENHOR SEBASTIAN!_

_- Acalme-se, o desespero não é necessário. Não precisa gritar, não irei lhe fazer nenhum mal, nada que não queira, Maylene..._

_Ela já não sabia mais como agir. Eu sabia que se recordava daqueles "castigos" e que, mesmo tímida, amava quando quebrava alguma coisa e merecia-os. Isto era de fato divertido para mim, e sempre me impressionava com sua tão enorme timidez, sendo que nunca fizera nada tão grave como castigo contra ela, porém, mesmo assim, ela entrava em desespero. Com um sorriso mantido nos lábios, segurava com delicadeza o rosto da ruiva para não machucá-la, fazendo-a olhar em meus olhos._

_- Pois saiba, Maylene, que desta vez não é castigo que realmente merece... – passava então a sussurrar com a boca próxima à dela, provocando-a – Mas, sim, merece uma recompensa por ter sido tão obediente e não ter feito estrago algum. Mas, infelizmente, neste instante não teremos tempo o suficiente para tal... Afinal, o chá já está pronto. _

_- Ah... EH? Ah-AAAHHH!_

_Então, mais uma vez mostrava sua timidez, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos suadas, fazia-me rir novamente. Sua timidez era de fato meiga, e sempre me divertia e alegrava meu coração. Abracei-a e pude sentir todo o seu corpo ferver de tamanha vergonha. Deixei que ficasse abraçada a mim até que sua temperatura corporal voltasse ao estado normal. Separamo-nos, então, e averiguamos o chá logo em seguida, que de fato estava pronto. Apressamo-nos e colocamos as xícaras em cima da bandeja, juntamente com a chaleira; tudo perfeitamente alinhado, sem um erro sequer. Fomos até o jardim, encontrando todos conversando, sentados à mesa. Era um momento perfeito para servir chá. Mantive um sorriso no rosto, e chamei a atenção de Maylene para que viesse junto a mim e servisse o líquido, logo após que eu depositasse as xícaras à frente de cada um. Logo me debrucei sutil em direção a ela, sussurrando em seu olvido._

_- Sirva-os. Não entre em desespero. Quem sabe depois poderá ser recompensada pelo bom comportamento..._

_- H-HAAAII!_

_Mal terminei a frase e ela já me respondia com aquele seu "Hai" aflito, desequilibrando a bandeja. Em seguida manteve sua postura, e evitou demonstrar uma expressão de desespero, permanecendo visivelmente calma. Ligeiramente me afastei dela para ficar atrás de onde o jovem mestre havia se sentado, porém em um local privilegiado para uma visão perfeita de Maylene sobre mim. Era mais um dos momentos certos para uma provocação. Abaixei de leve a cabeça, deixando que uma das mechas da franja saísse de trás da orelha e ajudasse em minha expressão maliciosa; abri um sorriso provocativo e parei para fitar fixamente Maylene. Ela com certeza olharia de volta, e eu mantive o sorriso e a expressão até que ela olhasse. Tão poucos segundos se passaram e ela já direcionava seus olhos a mim. Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, com uma das mãos jogando os cabelos para trás e a outra afrouxando a gravata, enquanto lambia ligeiramente os lábios; tudo isso em uma fração de segundo, para evitar que outro alguém visse além de Maylene. Consegui, então, causar uma ótima reação, já esperada, nela. A sua sorte é que eu havia esperado até que ela servisse a última pessoa; olhava-me com os lábios entreabertos; quando se deu conta, desesperou-se e acabou por se desequilibrar e derrubar a chaleira na mesa, derramando todo o restante do chá próxima à toalha. Não pude conter um riso, porém, no mesmo instante, tirei a toalha antes que molhasse, sem mesmo deixar mover uma colher sequer. _

_- Leve isto para dentro, Maylene. Seja rápida. Está manchada esta parte, lave-o._

_Entregando a toalha mal dobrada para ela, evitei o mesmo sorriso para que ninguém notasse o que estava tramando. No mesmo instante ela apanhou a toalha e correu dali, antes mesmo que qualquer um além de mim notasse uma gota de sangue que escorria de seu nariz. _"Tão tímida... Isso é o que mais me deixa louco. Louco por ela..."_, pensei, enquanto a seguia com os olhos e finalmente podendo sorrir novamente, enquanto ninguém mais mantinha a atenção a mim. _

_Voltando para próximo de bocchan, repousei as mãos atrás das costas e permaneci daquela forma por um longo período de tempo, fitando o belo céu de poucas nuvens que deixava os raios do sol da tarde penetrar o jardim de forma tão aconchegante. Meu coração estava acelerado, minha mente não conseguia deixar de reproduzir a imagem da ruiva; seus lábios, sua pele branca e macia, seus olhos lindos cobertos por seus óculos, e suas lindas curvas cobertas por suas vestes de trabalho. Eu estava amando-a mais do que nunca, e não havia como expulsá-la de meus pensamentos. Era simplesmente impossível esquecê-la..._

Depois de correr dali e cair na escadaria da entrada da mansão, fui direto para a área de serviço, e logo lavei a toalha de mesa, tentando ser prestativa o máximo possível. Enquanto esfregava, lembrava-me nitidamente de como Sebastian-san agira. Ele estava me provocando tanto! Por qual motivo fazia aquilo comigo? Enquanto eu me esforçava tanto para fazer tudo certo, evitando o mínimo de erros, ele provocava-me daquela maneira? _"Sebastian-san está tão... atrevido!"_, pensei, espirrando espumas para todos os lados. Mesmo ele sendo tão carinhoso comigo, era tão constrangedor na frente de todos, agindo daquela maneira, suspirando e afrouxando a gravata após nós termos aquele momento a sós...! _"O que todos pensariam se vissem o que ele fez?"_ Eu não cabia em mim de tamanha vergonha, cheguei a pensar que nunca mais teria meu rosto com sua cor natural novamente; eu era um pimentão de vestido!

Passou dali então poucas horas, e Elizabeth-sama, juntamente das outras, foram embora, já que sua mãe a apressou para que se retirassem por terem um compromisso ainda no dia; não houve tempo o suficiente para que Sebastian-san e eu tivéssemos um momento sozinhos novamente. _"Infelizmente..."_, suspirei longamente, coçando a ponta do nariz com o indicador. Os batimentos do meu coração não voltavam ao normal, bastava apenas eu me lembrar do sorriso sedutor dele com seus lindos caninos para que eu corasse brevemente, e deixava o coração tomar conta com sua pulsação tão forte. Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirá-lo de meus pensamentos...

Quando finalmente havia me acalmado, já era noite e já havia também me trocado para dormir. Tão tranquila e distraída, não imaginava o que estava por vir. Quando menos esperei, ouvi aqueles três toques na porta, e aquela mesma voz baixa e rouca pedindo permissão para entrar em meu quarto. Fiquei ansiosa no mesmo instante, e lá estava eu com meu coração saltitante novamente.

- S-S-Sebastian-s-san! P-pode entrar! – respondi com a voz falhando e gaguejante, em alto tom

- Com licença...

Sebastian-san adentrou meu quarto silenciosamente, virando a maçaneta vagarosamente, fechando então a porta somente atrás de si. Abriu um sorriso contente e caminhou pé ante pé até mim. Abaixando-se em minha direção, manteve seu sorriso e deslizou a palma de sua mão por minha face, enquanto os dedos roçavam suavemente meus cabelos.

- Vim fazer com que sua noite seja ainda melhor que as outras...

- EH...?

Soltei um grito, espantada, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o nariz, evitando que minha hemorragia atacasse mais uma vez. O que Sebastian-san faria? Àquela hora da noite, uma frase daquela, não havia como levar para um "bom sentido"! Afastei-me por ora dele, encolhendo-me no outro lado da cama, cobrindo-me com o lençol.

- O-o-o q-que vai f-f-fazer...? – perguntava em desespero, com a voz abafada por ainda tapar o nariz

- Vim lhe dar um beijo e lhe dar boa noite, minha Maylene.

"Um beijo"? "Boa noite"? Então Sebastian-san realmente não havia falado no mal sentido! _"Eu sou mesmo uma pervertida!"_. Mesmo tímida, aproximei-me novamente do moreno, abraçando-o num súbito impulso, e fui retribuída com o mesmo carinho. Permanecemos abraçados não por muito tempo, porém nossos lábios logo se encontraram, e nos beijamos em meio a carícias com tanto amor. Era simplesmente esplendoroso estar em seus braços mais uma vez. Era confortável, e sentia sempre uma extrema segurança ao estar com ele. Era quase impossível nos separarmos de um abraço ou de um beijo, nossa atração aumentava a cada dia, cada hora...

Os dias se passavam, e toda noite Sebastian-san vinha até meu quarto para desejar-me boa noite daquele modo. Beijos, carícias e amor eram sempre maiores a cada noite. Não chegava a imaginar que chegaríamos ao ponto de termos uma relação assim, uma ligação tão forte. Chegava a me distrair e imaginar se tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho, por ser tudo tão perfeito e tão maravilhoso, da forma como eu sempre desejei. Há poucos meses atrás eu apenas sonhava, amando-o escondida, sem ser retribuída. Quem poderia imaginar que um dia nos tornaríamos tão íntimos assim...? Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, apenas por recordar a todo instante de que estava tão bem! Aliás, por mais estranho que pareça, era ainda mais gostoso às escondidas, pois se qualquer um visse, seria uma surpresa!

Cada noite que se aproximava, eu sentia-me sempre mais ansiosa, pois já sabia que ele viria até meu quarto quando todos já estivessem dormindo. Sebastian-san agia cada vez mais carinhoso comigo, e estávamos ainda mais próximos do que antes. Por mais que eu fosse tímida, acabei tomando um pouco de liberdade, e não sentia mais aquela enorme vergonha como antes.

Como todas as noites eu estava sempre sendo "paparicada" com tanto afeto, despertava de manhã sempre de bom humor. Cheguei a piorar no trabalho, ao invés de melhorar, pelo simples fato do bom humor, e a distração piorava ainda mais a situação: o número de porcelanas espatifadas havia aumentado.

- G-g-gomennasai, S-Sebastian-san!

Gritava sempre por desculpas, como de costume, e nós disfarçávamos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre nós. Porém, quando não havia ninguém por perto, Sebastian-san apenas lançava-me um olhar de reprovação e, na maioria das vezes, enchia-me de cócegas como castigo; "sofria as consequências" até que meu abdômen doesse de tanto que ria, e só então era libertada. Estava sendo tudo tão maravilhoso que não parecia ser realidade...

_Tudo estava em seus perfeitos conformes; ninguém desconfiava de nada entre Maylene e eu. Bocchan agia normalmente, não exigia atenção por ciúmes como antes de ter tirado as memórias da ruiva. Os outros empregados pareciam não vir com olhares alcoviteiros ou perversos para cima de Maylene, e ela também não comentava coisas do gênero comigo. Era um alívio poder confiar em nossa discrição, pois Maylene, mesmo sendo do jeito que é, sabe muito bem disfarçar e fingir que nada acontece, sendo que isto chegava a ser difícil até mesmo para um mordomo como eu, porém não chegava a ser um desafio. Não estava mentindo ou negando algo a bocchan, por isso não estava errado. Será que seria imperdoável esconder nossa relação do jovem mestre...?_

_Descendo as escadas do Hall de entrada, segui para o jardim, sentando em um degrau, chamando Pluto, que veio no mesmo instante. Acabei por distrair-me, pelo principal motivo de estar fazendo algo contra a minha vontade: separava parte por parte dos pêlos do cão-demônio, deslizando o pente por seus pêlos após seu banho semanal, enquanto meus pensamentos voavam como uma pena sem rumo. Aqueles lábios pequenos e frágeis não saíam de minha mente, o desejo de beijá-los era uma tentação, enquanto estávamos à frente de alguém, parecia ser ainda mais forte. Por minha sorte, Pluto permaneceu quieto, pois achava que o trabalho que eu tinha para penteá-lo era apenas um carinho e nada mais. _"Mattaku... era para Finnian estar fazendo este trabalho!"

_- Já chega, Pluto. Ande, afaste-se daqui._

_Logo após ter ordenado e ter visto o cão se afastar cabisbaixo, apoiei as mãos atrás do corpo, no mesmo degrau onde sentava, e aproveitei para abrir os botões da camisa, para sentir melhor a brisa que passeava naquele instante pelo jardim. Ergui a cabeça e notei uma estranha sombra à frente dos raios de sol que vinham direto a mim. Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos para ver quem era, uma mão suave tocou meu pescoço e deslizou até a nuca, e a outra mão abraçava-me pela costela, formando nesses locais carícias, aquelas mesmas carícias agradáveis que eu já conhecia. Repentinamente senti lábios beijarem os meus, um beijo macio e lento; minha reação fora de um pequeno susto, por estar distraído e ter sido pego de surpresa daquela forma. Abri os olhos e apreciei Maylene à minha frente, ainda com as mãos nas mesmas regiões de meu corpo, levemente arqueada sobre mim. Estreitei os olhos e abri um sorriso, estendendo a mão ligeira até sua cintura, puxando-a para mim em um movimento rápido e fazendo-a cair sentada em minha perna. Ainda fitando-a, movimentei os lábios para pronunciar vagarosamente:_

_- Mas que atrevimento, donzela... – logo que terminei a frase, roubei-lhe um beijo no canto de seus lábios, provocando um sorriso tímido nela – Pegando-me desprevenido assim, não pode..._

_- Huhu, não resisti, Sebastian-san estava tão... bonito..._

_Abri um sorriso ainda maior ao ouvir aquela frase vinda dos lábios de minha bela namorada, que sempre foi tão tímida. Abri as pernas e deixei que ela sentasse entre elas, enquanto eu reclinava o tronco sobre Maylene._

_- Pode repetir? Gostei muito do que ouvi..._

_- Ahn... hoho... já ouviu uma vez, vai se gabar..._

_Enlacei-a em meus braços, prendendo-a contra meu corpo, mantendo ainda o sorriso no rosto, e dela arrancando uma gargalhada divertida. Ouvir um elogio vindo da minha ruiva era de fato muito gratificante. Deslizando as mãos das suas costas até suas costelas, passeei os dedos pela região, ameaçando fazer-lhe cócegas._

_- Repita... estou lhe pedindo..._

_- Waaaaah! Não vou falar! – dizia enquanto tentava se desvencilhar – Não vale torturar, não vai adiantar! Huhu..._

_Arqueei uma sobrancelha e não deixei um instante de fitá-la; permaneci um instante em silêncio, olhando-a, analisando seu rosto levemente corado e sorridente, porém temerosa do que eu poderia fazer. Havia considerado aquela frase como um desafio que a ruiva havia me feito. Ela teria que repetir, de uma forma ou de outra. Deixando que meus caninos aparecessem ainda mais do que o comum, deixei transparecer em meu rosto uma expressão perversa, enquanto apertava a cintura de Maylene com mão firme, evitando que ela ousasse se distanciar um milímetro sequer de meu corpo. Podendo apreciar o rosto corado da ruiva novamente, já estava prestes a fazer ainda outras provocações, até que..._

_- Waaaaaaaaaaahh, Pluuuuu!_

_A voz berrante de Finnian se aproximava, juntamente com um som de passos apressados, estava tão próximo...! Antes mesmo que pudesse causar surpresa ou espanto, liberei no mesmo instante Maylene de meus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe enviava um olhar apressado para que também disfarçasse; apanhei o pente que alisava os pêlos de Pluto novamente para voltar a fazê-lo, exatamente no momento certo que Finnian abriu a porta da entrada._

_- Ah, Sebastian-san...! O senhor estava aqui... Maylene-san! – pronunciava, erguendo os olhos e avistando-nos, cada qual fazendo algo diferente: ela se atrapalhava com algumas toalhas do varal e eu alisava mais os pêlos do homem-cão, que, por sorte, estava por perto._

_- Onde estava, Finnian? Simplesmente desapareceu após enxaguar Pluto, e então deixou que ele espalhasse pêlos por todo o quarteirão!_

_- AAAH, GOMEN NASAI, SEBASTIAN-SAN! E-eu corri para procurar pelo senhor e não o encontrei..._

_- Pois bem, aqui estou, e ainda com Pluto. Já está tudo feito, Pluto já está em perfeito estado. O que tiver ainda de fazer, faça. Dê um biscoito Inukko a ele, se desejar. Merece por ter se comportado ao menos para pentear. – voltando os olhos para a ruiva, fitei-a por um instante, e logo lhe dirigi a palavra – Quanto a você, Maylene, não tarde com estas toalhas, já está começando a ficar tarde. _

_- Aa-aah, hai!_

_Após a resposta de Maylene, houve uma pequena correria dos dois empregados, enquanto Pluto ladrava de uma forma irritantemente animada. O motivo por não ter me irritado tão facilmente fora apenas por ela estar estabanada de uma forma tão encantadora. Observei-a com o canto dos olhos, enquanto subia lentamente as escadarias do Hall de entrada. O modo cômico como tropeçava nos próprios pés fazia com que meu coração palpitasse. Porém, resisti à tentação, e adentrei a Mansão, deixando os três ali. Aquela tentação tornava-se a cada dia pior. Era quase irresistível a vontade de tomar seus lábios em um beijo a qualquer momento do dia. A única solução para isso seria engolir o forte desejo, e deixá-lo livre novamente apenas enquanto estivéssemos a sós, e, se isso não acontecesse durante o dia, era acumulado até a madrugada, e só então descarregávamos, matando o desejo com beijos e carícias, sempre tão fortes, com a mesma intensidade ou maior, nunca menor. Eu estava apaixonado, e isto é uma grande verdade; como se um ímã nos juntasse sempre que nos aproximávamos, e precisássemos deixar nossos corpos constantemente unidos, e se houvesse algum obstáculo, o desejo da aproximação aumentava. Para me acalmar, eu precisava tê-la em meus braços; e isto eu sei que valia da mesma forma para Maylene. Tudo o que precisávamos era um do outro, apenas isto. _

_Seguindo em direção às escadas, avistei bocchan, e ao mesmo tempo o ouvi chamar por meu nome. Caminhei em sua direção e, inclinando a cabeça e repousando a mão direita no peito, respondi-lhe em sinal de submissão._

_- O que deseja, bocchan?_

_- Tenho negócios a fazer, e para isso precisamos viajar, por no mínimo quatro dias._

- Eh...? A Mansão ficará aos nossos cuidados?

Estavam todos animados, mesmo com a sensação de responsabilidade em nossas mãos. Não teríamos ordens precisas, apenas precisávamos fazer tudo normalmente como em todos os dias, e tomar cuidado o bastante, evitando bandidos ou enrascadas. Nada tão preocupante. O jovem amo estaria seguro, aos cuidados de Sebastian-san, não tínhamos motivos para qualquer preocupação. Mas havia uma coisa, somente uma única coisa, que afetava apenas a mim. Sebastian-san e eu teríamos que segurar o desejo e a saudade dentro do peito, calados, até que pudéssemos nos encontrar novamente, e isso não seria logo. Acabei por guardar aquele sentimento apenas comigo, evitando demonstrar qualquer expressão; porém era impossível não deixar transparecer a mágoa e a falta que eu já possuía. Na hora da despedida, eu sabia que Sebastian-san havia notado isso, e em meu rosto também era notável uma tristeza, ao menos para ele que sentia o mesmo que eu; isso fazia com que meu coração apertasse ainda mais. Enquanto bocchan atendia um telefonema após ter trocado as vestes e já arrumado algumas malas, Sebastian-san escapara comigo para os fundos do jardim.

- Maylene... Pelos meus cálculos, ficaremos em Birmingham, por volta de duas semanas.

- Ah... eu imaginei... T-tomem cuidado!

No instante eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava atordoada, meu coração doía, várias coisas passavam por minha cabeça. _"Eu iria junto nem que fosse apenas para ter certeza de que eles ficariam bem..."_, pensava, olhando para qualquer local que não fossem os lindos olhos dele, forçando um sorriso enquanto disfarçava. Não seria nada grave e preocupante, apenas íamos nos afastar por poucos dias! Ainda assim não conseguia achar motivos para me despreocupar, não conseguia ver-nos distantes um do outro por tanto tempo. Perdida em meus pensamentos, senti um leve acariciar dos dedos de Sebastian-san percorrendo por meu rosto, seguindo para a orelha e cabelo, causando-me um arrepio gostoso, fazendo com que eu sorrisse novamente por poucos instantes e levasse os olhos até os dele, e voltasse a admirá-lo.

- Maylene... Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem, porque eu sei que sentirá minha falta, como eu também sentirei a sua. – olhando-me através dos óculos, pronunciou, acalmando-me – Não fique assim, sim? Ou eu me preocuparei por todo o tempo que estiver distante. Prometa-me que não ficará preocupada assim?

- Vou tentar... Obrigada, Sebastian-san... – disse em meio a um sorriso tímido e mais aliviado, desviando os olhos mais uma vez, só que desta por timidez apenas.

- Gosto do seu sorriso assim... Sincero. – enlaçando os braços por meus ombros, Sebastian-san tocava minha cabeça com uma das mãos, acariciando-me, então continuando – Fique bem aqui na Mansão. Eu voltarei bem com bocchan.

Olhei fixamente para seus olhos, após retirar os óculos para enxergá-los melhor; fitei-o por alguns poucos segundos, o sorriso já desfeito, fitando cada pupila por poucos instantes, alternando de uma para outra. No momento seguinte não pude me conter, e lancei-me em seu pescoço, abraçando Sebastian-san fortemente, apertando-o como nunca. Era óbvio, eu não queria distanciar-me dele, porém não podia ir junto dele na viagem, seria um grande estorvo. Permaneci um momento longo daquela forma, abraçada a ele, segurando para não chorar, enquanto ganhava carícias na nuca. Até que então ele tocou meu rosto e fez com que eu olhasse para ele com delicadeza, deslizando os dedos por minha face, fitando-me com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios grossos. Aproximou seu rosto do meu pouco veloz, fechando os olhos vagarosamente; eu admirei isso antes de também fechar os meus, vendo-o entreabrir os lábios lentamente, pronto para beijar-me. Aproximei-me aos poucos também, sentindo o coração saltitar contente dentro do peito, enquanto já sentia o recostar de seus lábios aos meus, roçando-se antes de se juntarem de vez. Delicado e inocente como se fosse a primeira vez, beijamo-nos, enquanto ele recostava-me na parede dos fundos da Mansão, com os braços enlaçados agora em minha cintura, causando-me uma sensação maravilhosa, até quase incomparável. Estava sendo tão carinhoso, de uma forma que me agradava sempre mais, e eu o retribuía com o mesmo carinho, tocando seu peito com uma mão, e com a outra roçava as unhas em seu couro cabeludo. Era uma despedida, e não nos veríamos tão cedo. Estávamos apenas fazendo o que em duas semanas ou mais não faríamos. Eu o amava, e apenas queria a sua felicidade que, tendo-a assim, teria a minha também. Mas, querendo ou não, teríamos que nos distanciar por aqueles dias...

Evitamos tardar a despedida, e Sebastian-san logo voltou para a Mansão, em direção onde bocchan se encontrava sem mesmo ninguém notar. Também com este intuito, resolvi entrar pela porta dos fundos após um tempo dele ter entrado. Quando entrei, avistei Sebastian-san e o jovem mestre, já prontos para a viagem. _"Vou sentir tanta falta... Terei que segurar os sentimentos até a sua volta..."_, pensava, evitando demonstrar qualquer expressão triste, ou algo parecido, enquanto ele dava algumas ordens básicas para permanecermos inteiros, e a Mansão também, até que voltassem. E quando me dei conta, ambos já estavam na carruagem, prestes a dar a partida.

- Aaah... Irão fazer tanta falta para nós... – dizia, enquanto já voltava para a Mansão

- Não se preocupe! Cuidaremos da Mansão com todas as nossas forças, pode ter certeza! – respondia-me Finny, com um sorriso naquele seu rosto corado, empolgado com a situação

De fato, cuidaríamos bem de lá. Tínhamos a permissão, principalmente eu, para atender aos telefonemas e apanhar as cartas do correio, porém não podíamos abri-las. Sebastian-san já havia avisado todas as pessoas conhecidas com antecedência, aquelas que mais visitavam ou mandavam sempre cartas para bocchan, como a senhorita Elizabeth, por exemplo, ou até mesmo um ou outro empresário que era sempre um encosto. Não seria difícil, pois aquela já não era a primeira vez que ficávamos apenas nós, empregados, na Mansão. Então qualquer preocupação era desnecessária. Nós todos éramos competentes o suficiente para protegermos a Mansão.

Já tarde, jantamos, e todos decidiram dormir mais cedo para que no dia seguinte estivéssemos bem dispostos para um bom trabalho, sem ordens de Sebastian-san.

- Uuuf...

Suspirei e joguei-me na cama, de costas para baixo, enquanto fitava o teto de meu quarto, pensativa. _"Será que ele pensa em mim em algum momento ou outro?"_ Em meio ao enorme silêncio em meu quarto, era apenas ouvido minha respiração e o som das folhagens do lado de fora da Mansão. _"Bem... ele tem outras preocupações maiores, afinal..." _Já vestida com a camisola, soltei os cabelos, espalhando-os pelo travesseiro. Daquela noite em diante, até a volta de Sebastian-san, eu não teria uma "noite maravilhosa", pois não receberia o meu beijo de boa noite, que virara costumeiro, já que todas as noites Sebastian-san o fazia. _"Aaah... parece que ele está me deixando mal-acostumada... Huhu!" _Cheguei até a imaginar se agüentaria aquela enorme falta por tantos dias! Justo seria, quando estivesse de volta, agradasse a mim mais do que o comum, desta forma eu poderia ficar mais do que contente, e também ainda mais mal-acostumada...

Os dias se passavam lentos, as horas demoravam a passar, e o dia seguinte parecia nunca chegar. O trabalho era o mesmo, o tempo e o relógio eram iguais; mas para mim, somente para mim, era tudo diferente. Cada noite que chegava era uma glória. Eu sentia muitas saudades daquele mordomo, eu precisava de sua presença ao meu lado. _"Aaah, eu só queria vê-lo o quanto antes, que fosse apenas para ter um beijo de boa noite ou apenas um sorriso que mostre seus belos caninos pro...vocantes..."_, pensava, em meio a um suspiro longo, sentindo o coração bater forte. Já era quase meia noite, e eu ainda estava acordada, pensando sem parar naquele moreno sedutor. Fechei os olhos, soltando outro suspiro, e no instante seguinte ouvi um ranger lerdo da porta se abrindo. Fiquei com a boca entreaberta, estática e impressionada, arregalando os olhos enquanto meu coração saltava cada vez mais forte a cada segundo; era Sebastian-san quem adentrava em meu quarto, de surpresa. Desta vez não havia batido na porta, ou avisado a todos que havia chegado, ao menos. Ajeitei a camisola no corpo, puxando-a para baixo para cobrir as pernas, em um movimento rápido.

- O-o q-que faz aqui? O senhor já voltou com bocchan d-da viag...!

- Shh... – interrompeu-me ele, tapando meus lábios com o indicador

Em seguida, lentamente percorria-o pelo meu pescoço, até chegar à clavícula, descendo lentamente até minha cintura, seguindo com desenhos conforme as curvas do meu corpo, apertando ali enquanto deitava-se sobre meu corpo, beijando e mordiscando ora ou outra o lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda. Suspirei forte e arranhei suas costas, arrancando seu fraque rapidamente, abrindo apressada os botões de seu colete. Recebendo alguns beijos quentes e rápidos, também pelo corpo, livrei-o e admirei-o por instantes, enquanto arfava e arrancava com os dentes suas luvas, em meio a um sorriso provocador, que combinava com o seu modo de me olhar. Quando já o via livre das luvas, puxei-o pelo colarinho e arranquei sua gravata, fazendo-o deitar-se comigo novamente. Então ele abria o zíper de sua calça social, e logo levava suas mãos até minhas coxas, subindo a barra da camisola, fazendo carícias fortes no local, provocando sorrisos e suspiros meus, e mais arranhões pelo seu corpo. Quase arrancando seus botões, abri sua camisa, e então pude admirar e alisar todo o seu tórax, depositando beijos ali em seguida, podendo presenciar Sebastian-san arrepiando-se por inteiro. Voltando os olhos para seu rosto, sorri, como um chamado, erguendo o corpo e alcançando seus lábios, mordendo com força o inferior, puxando-o e fazendo-o deitar. Ele então logo em seguida empurrou-me para o colchão, prendendo-me com as pernas e segurando com apenas uma mão as duas minhas, assim retribuindo-me com um sorriso, mostrando aqueles seus caninos pontiagudos para me seduzir ainda mais.

- Quer mesmo me enlouquecer ainda mais...? – disse ele, em meio a um sussurro, forçando seu corpo, agora nu, por cima do meu

- Ah... mas é lógico que quero... ah... AH!

Bati com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, sentindo uma dor extrema no mesmo instante, apertando os olhos e esfregando a palma da mão no local dolorido. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, espantei-me: onde estava Sebastian-san...? _"Oh, não... Não posso acreditar que..."_ Antes mesmo que pudesse concluir, acreditei. Sebastian-san realmente não esteve ali. Fora tudo um sonho. Um sonho, e muito pervertido. Um sonho muito bom... _"Mas como sou idiota!" _Após isso não pude deixar de bater com minha cabeça novamente. O difícil de acreditar era a que ponto de idiotice eu havia chegado. Por que apenas um sonho? Por que ter sonhos, se eles não se realizavam? Era sempre incontrolável, de repente eu já estava perdida em meus pensamentos, e não chegava a notar que já começara a sonhar; quando acordava, não conseguia acreditar que era tudo apenas um sonho. Simplesmente um sonho.

Os dias passavam cada vez mais lentos, eu ficava cada dia mais desanimada e preocupada. Tinha medo também que meus amigos notassem tamanha falta que sentia de Sebastian-san, que desconfiassem de nossa relação. Não seria agradável se todos soubessem de tudo; além disso, não haveria boa parte da adrenalina de estarmos fazendo tantas coisas escondidos. Então, além de segurar meus sentimentos de enorme saudade, devia esconder o que sentia sem poder desabafar com alguém ou demonstrar o medo de alguma forma. Eu estava quase entrando em desespero. Pode até parecer exagero de minha parte, mas estar longe da pessoa que ama já é difícil, pior então é estar sem nenhum meio de comunicação, sem ter notícia alguma. Eu precisava de Sebastian-san, sua falta estava me enlouquecendo. Eles precisavam voltar o quanto antes...

_Já havia passado três semanas, e eu já não agüentava mais a enorme saudade que corroía pouco a pouco meu peito aflito. Eu sentia falta de tocá-la, de beijá-la... Era a primeira vez que bocchan demorava tanto para resolver um negócio. Se fosse qualquer confusão ou ameaça, eu mesmo já teria findado na primeira semana de viagem com minhas próprias mãos. Mas não poderia culpar o jovem mestre, pois não era ele quem estava lerdeando com os negócios, mas sim o dono disso. Para meu azar, estava cada dia mais ansioso, e conforme isso ocorria, os dias pareciam demorar mais do que o comum para terminar. Isso me soava estranho, pois nunca que algo do gênero acontecera comigo. Já havia vivido tantos anos, e nunca desejei tanto que o tempo passasse. Exatamente quando eu precisava tê-la em meus braços o quanto antes, o tempo lutava contra meu favor. _

_- Sebastian, está quieto. Algo lhe preocupa, por acaso?_

_- Eh...?_

_Estava distraído com meus pensamentos, imaginando o que faria quando encontrasse minha Maylene novamente, enquanto fitava o lado de fora da carruagem, e despertei apenas ao ouvir a voz aborrecida e com um leve tom de ironia. Como seria um enorme erro deixar de ouvir algo dito pelo jovem amo, logo que ouvi um sussurro que fosse de sua boca, precisava sempre prestá-lo atenção, sem pestanejar. Estava distraído, e assim sentia que o ignorava. Fitei seus olhos por rápidos segundos, e logo dei por mim no que deveria respondê-lo. _

_- Não senhor, nada me aflige. E quanto a bocchan? Noto que também está quieto._

_- Bah, não tenho nada. _

_Não cheguei a pensar muito sobre algo ter afligido bocchan, já que não via preocupação alguma em seu olhar. De fato, não possuía motivos para tal, ele sabia que a Mansão estaria em ordem, ao menos o lado de fora, na visão das pessoas._

_Mas, enfim, já estávamos chegando, após três semanas e meia fora. Finalmente eu veria Maylene de novo. Além da ansiedade, sentia uma felicidade no coração, que rebatia-se feito louco dentro do peito. Eu tocaria seus cabelos, seu rosto, sua cintura, seus lábios... E veria seu rosto corar de alegria, de uma forma tão graciosa. Era tudo o que eu precisava naquele instante. O trotar de todos os cavalos juntos não eram tão fortes, altos e rápidos quanto meus batimentos cardíacos. Seria possível alguma probabilidade de bocchan ouvir minha palpitação, e também notar minha inquietação? Era apenas isto que eu temia acontecer._

_- Ah, chegamos. Já não era sem tempo._

_- Bocchan, com a sua licença. Venha, desça da carruagem._

_- Bah, estou cansado. Ao entrarmos na Mansão, leve-me para o quarto, pois quero dormir um pouco._

_- Como queira, bocchan. Será melhor para sua saúde. _

_Ajudei-o prontamente a descer da carruagem, e o guiei até a Mansão. Todos nos receberam naturalmente, alegres com a chegada e o nosso bom estado; em seguida subi as escadas juntamente do jovem mestre; após colocá-lo para descansar, desci novamente e segui para o Hall de entrada, encontrando os empregados mais uma vez. Tirei minhas dúvidas sobre como se comportaram com nossa ausência, e obtive boas respostas. Porém já era tarde, bocchan já havia ido dormir mais cedo do que o comum, e como todos já haviam terminado suas tarefas, era uma boa ideia todos agora irem descansar também. Era de fato uma ótima ideia. Meu corpo ardia sem mesmo eu chegar a imaginar o que poderia acontecer àquela noite._

_Mal contei os passos, e já estava em frente ao quarto da ruiva, dando três toques discretos. Antes mesmo de dar o último toque na porta, ela já a abria, saltando rapidamente em meu pescoço, abraçando-me calorosamente. _

_- Sebastian-san... não sabe o quanto... eu... senti a sua falta...!_

_- Maylene..._

_Retribuí seu abraço, enlaçando seu corpo pequeno com meus braços, sentindo seu calor, com os corpos completamente colados, abraçados. Apertei sua cintura com os dedos, enquanto deslizava a outra mão por suas costas, subindo em uma carícia lenta até o começo de suas costas. A textura da seda leve ajudava, e parecia surtir com melhor efeito a carícia, subindo lentamente conforme eu passeava com as mãos por suas costas, mostrando cada vez mais suas pernas convidativas. Fechei os olhos, subindo com a carícia até sua nuca, esgueirando o rosto em meio aos seus cabelos, roçando o nariz em seu pescoço macio. Aquele mesmo cheiro suave, aquele mesmo pescoço macio que se arrepiava fácil todas as vezes que lhe tocava com o nariz e a respiração..._

_- Eu também senti muito a sua falta... Muito mesmo... – sussurrei, ainda com o rosto em seu pescoço, falando ao pé de seu ouvido_

_Beijei-a com voracidade em variadas regiões de seu pescoço e colo, formando desenhos aleatórios enquanto subia em direção a seus lábios. Caminhando quase sem notar abraçados e aos beijos, só então entramos no quarto escuro. Ela retribuía minhas carícias como nunca, beijando-me de forma diferente e melhor, usando suas unhas para acariciar-me, deixando meu corpo inteiramente arrepiado, causando-me longos prazeres. Não olhávamos por onde andávamos, tínhamos apenas a atenção um para o outro, mais nada além disso. Maylene sentou-se em sua cama, puxando-me por cima de si, fazendo com que eu ficasse levemente arqueado sobre ela, com um joelho e a mão contrária a ele apoiados na cama, e a outra mão ainda com o corpo de Maylene abraçado. Inclinava cada vez mais o corpo para frente, e Maylene para trás e, assim, vagarosamente chegamos a deitar juntos na cama. Eu beijava-a calorosamente, sentindo meu corpo queimar de saudades, e ela me retribuía da mesma forma, atenciosa, carinhosa. Deslizei minha mão lentamente pela parte traseira de seu quadril, subindo a camisola fina pouco a pouco e sentindo toda sua curvatura, junto de sua pele macia; sentia o seu calor não apenas com as mãos, mas também com todo o meu próprio corpo, deitado por cima do seu, pressionando-a contra a cama. Nossos corpos quentes unidos daquela forma, juntando ambos os prazeres, deixava-me tão louco que mal calculava o que fazia. Tocava agora as costelas da ruiva por baixo da roupa, acariciando de forma sutil, sentindo-a estremecer. Abri ligeiramente os olhos e a vi, com os olhos apertados, os braços tensos, as mãos tremendo em meu ombro e em minhas costas. No mesmo instante retirei minha mão de dentro de sua camisola, devagar, e, antes de me erguer dali, depositei um beijo delicado em seus lábios. Ela parecia temer o que eu fosse continuar a fazer, então tive medo de prosseguir. _"Eu... não posso fazer algo assim, sem que ela queira... Que imprudência...!"

_- Agora devo deixá-la, Maylene. Está tarde, não pode ficar sem descanso..._

_- Eh...? – disse ela, levemente espantada, olhando-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o rosto completamente corado_

_- Boa noite, durma bem..._

_Eu estava agindo por impulso, não sabia se a vontade dela era a mesma da minha. Não podia aproveitar da situação de carência, já que estávamos há tantos dias sem nos ver. Espontâneo, não agi de forma correta. Ver seu rosto assustado e seu corpo tenso com o que fazia não fora agradável a mim, eu me senti culpado. Dando-lhe as costas, retirei-me do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim, sem esperar resposta. _"Será melhor assim..."

- Aah... ele...

Minha voz quase não saía. Permaneci fitando a porta do quarto, desde o momento em que vi Sebastian-san dando-me as costas e saindo. Estava estática, não mais podia mover meu corpo, ao menos por alguns dez longos segundos. No décimo primeiro segundo, tombei para trás e caí deitada na cama, e fiquei por ali por mais um bom tempo, olhando para o teto. Por pouco não soltava um grito; ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-me empolgada, eu estava assustada. _"P-poderia ter acontecido algo... algo mais!"_ Só então senti a temperatura do meu rosto aumentar cada vez mais, enquanto segurava o nariz com as duas mãos, tapando o rosto todo. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria, tinha medo. Não era exatamente medo, era mais uma inquietação, com um leve medo. Todo o meu corpo tremia. Meus pensamentos não estavam no lugar, a cada instante pensava em algo, relembrando o ocorrido de poucos segundos atrás. _"S...S...Sebas...tian-s...san... estava tão... uuuuuhhh... nós... ainn... quase...!" _Até o instante no qual senti meu rosto ferver ao extremo, erguendo o corpo com a ajuda do apoio das mãos repentinamente. O meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração ofegante, meu corpo estremecia a cada segundo ao lembrar-me de cada detalhe. Num estalo, levantei da cama e corri dali, saindo de meu quarto e correndo pelo corredor, sem pensar, sem olhar para onde ia. Quando dei por mim, no instante em que finalmente parei, estava parada em frente à porta do quarto de Sebastian-san, com a mão fechada e o braço erguido, prestes a bater e chamá-lo. _"Ah! O que eu estava fazendo...?"_ Tapei os lábios novamente, envergonhada com minha própria ação. Como tinha chegado até ali? _"Impossível, eu estava inconsciente!"_ Só então tapei o restante do rosto, inclusive os olhos, escondendo a vermelhidão o máximo possível; meu corpo tremia sem parar, eu estava inquieta. Minhas mãos suavam, meu coração pulsava forte e desesperadamente no meu peito. _"O que estava fazendo ali?" _Perguntava-me novamente, novamente e novamente. Ainda tremendo, mantive as mãos no rosto, porém agora fechava os dedos fortes, apertando, frente ao nariz, colado no rosto, de puro nervosismo. _"O que ele iria pensar se me visse aqui? Sou tão boba, tão idiota..." _Decidi então dar as costas e correr para o quarto, quando ao menos conseguisse me mover. Mantive os olhos fechados, com o rosto em chamas. Até ouvir a maçaneta da porta fazendo som, e um leve ranger da porta se abrir; no mesmo instante abri os olhos, arregalando-os, subindo os olhos pouco a pouco. Primeiro o abdômen, depois o tórax, o pescoço, o queixo, os lábios, o nariz e enfim os olhos. Sebastian-san estava sem seu fraque, fitando-me daquela forma, frente ao seu quarto, de camisola, com expressão de fato assustada. Movi os lábios, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, fitando o rosto dele, sem saber como agir.

- Uh... Ah... S...

- Maylene...?

Ele pronunciava meu nome com uma voz sussurrada, não compreendendo por qual motivo eu estava ali. Mas nem mesmo eu sabia! Ocorrera tudo tão de repente, mal sabia como agir, o que falar, o que fazer, ou dar qualquer desculpa. Naquele momento passei a tremer ainda mais, estava prestes a cair com tamanha fraqueza das minhas pernas. Minhas mãos suavam além do normal; o coração descompassado, que era capaz de ser possível se ver pulsar de longe em meu peito; meu rosto que fervia, e que nem eu mesma podia decifrar a cor mesmo que me olhasse no espelho; as minhas pernas bambas, que quase não mais as sentia; enfim, meu estado estava péssimo. Não sabia ainda como Sebastian-san não havia se assustado com minha expressão e modo de agir, e fechado a porta na minha cara! Eu já nem olhava mais nos olhos dele, de pura vergonha da situação e também por constrangimento do meu estado. Obtive certeza absoluta de que era uma perfeita idiota, sem tirar nem por. Apertei os olhos fechados novamente, sem ter o que dizer e o que fazer. Mas o que é que eu ainda estava fazendo ali? Eu devia ter corrido dali a muito tempo, por que as minhas pernas não deixavam? Uma mulher solteira que está apenas de camisola em frente ao quarto de um homem solteiro em meio à madrugada, o que qualquer homem pensaria? O que Sebastian-san pensaria de mim, ali, deste mesmo jeito? Como cheguei a esse ponto?

Permaneci daquela forma, estática, por poucos instantes, que no momento me pareceram horas. Até quando senti um toque delicado em meus cabelos, descendo até minhas costas, fazendo com que eu recostasse em seu corpo quente. Ainda nervosa, não conseguia abrir os olhos ou mover qualquer membro de meu corpo, mantendo-me como estava desde o início. Eu apenas ouvia a minha respiração forte, e sentia meu coração acelerado, enquanto aquelas mãos tocavam meus cabelos e minha cintura com delicadeza. Agora sentia um abraço carinhoso, com seu rosto recostado em minha cabeça, de uma forma tão carinhosa que fazia com que me acalmasse aos poucos, de uma forma que não me acalmaria tão cedo. Parei então de apertar os olhos para então apenas mantê-los fechados, sentindo com prazer as carícias que recebia de Sebastian-san, que arrepiavam meu corpo a cada parte tocada. Só então consegui mover minhas mãos e meus braços, e pouco a pouco recostei no peito de Sebastian-san, retribuindo seu abraço. Finalmente pude criar coragem e voltei os olhos para seu rosto, apreciando-o sorrir tão sereno, os olhos tão belos, me encantando mais uma vez. Irresistível...

- Eu estava prestes a ir ao seu quarto novamente...

Ele viria até meu quarto...? _"Isto queria dizer que ele também..."_ Mal terminei a frase em meu pensamento, e fui tomada por seus lábios macios, com um beijo forte e carinhoso, ao mesmo tempo. Ele acariciava-me, mantendo meu corpo relaxado, ao mesmo tempo em que ansioso ao pedir por mais carícias, arrepiando-se mais uma vez, e outra, e mais outra. Nossos lábios roçavam-se em um longo período, beijando-se, e eu não me dava conta de que já estávamos dentro do quarto dele. Pouco nos importávamos onde estávamos, como estava a claridade do local, onde então recostávamos. Queríamos apenas um ao outro, nada mais...

_Ela possuía os mesmos sentimentos e os mesmos desejos que eu possuía, mesmo sem saber disto. Estava contente e ansioso, mas mantive meu forte desejo no mesmo ritmo, sem forçá-la a fazer o que queria; até mesmo pelo contrário, eu deixava com que tudo se prosseguisse por espontaneidade, ao ritmo dela, para que não a assustasse ou tornasse aquilo uma ação pervertida para saciar apenas os meus desejos. Temia que ela pensasse algo assim de mim. Eu sentia medo que ela não desejasse o mesmo que eu naquele instante, tinha medo que ela deduzisse que fosse muito cedo para isso. Eu queria matar as saudades, mas não chegar ao ponto de assustá-la, ou causá-la alguma surpresa indesejada. Eu a amava, e apenas queria o seu bem, queria saciar seus desejos, e não apenas os meus; apenas queria fazê-la o melhor, o que a encantava, o que a tornava feliz. _

Eu já não sentia mais aquele medo e estranho desespero, não imaginava o quão carinhoso Sebastian-san poderia agir comigo. Os carinhos, os beijos, tão delicados e apaixonantes, me faziam arrepiar de prazer, de amor. Em minhas imaginações loucas e repentinas, em meus sonhos, ele era sempre bruto, de certa forma, e provocador, me seduzindo e me conquistando com mordidas, carícias fortes que deixavam até mesmo marcas por meu corpo. Mas, ao contrário disso, era até mesmo melhor do que eu imaginava. Beijos quentes, porém carinhosos, eram depositados nos meus lábios, e desciam por meu pescoço até onde minha camisola cobria. Abria ele, então, um botão ou outro, descendo lentamente os beijos um pouco mais, fazendo meu coração saltar no peito forte e apaixonado. Ele amável daquela forma fazia com que eu o amasse ainda mais, e até me entregasse mais fácil...

_Poder perceber que Maylene gostava do que eu estava lhe fazendo, era de fato muito bom e confortante. A cada parte de seu corpo que minha mão e meus dedos se deslizavam era um novo arrepio, uma nova satisfação. Era do seu gosto minhas carícias, isso fazia com que ela relaxasse, comigo, apenas com a minha presença, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia aflita com como eu prosseguiria. Se dependesse de mim e também dos desejos dela, eu tornaria a sua noite inesquecível, lhe daria as melhores carícias; faria-lhe feliz como ninguém poderia fazer diferentemente melhor do que eu. Mesmo já acostumado com os sentimentos do amor humano, era ainda estranho preferir fazer os gostos dela ao invés dos meus, tratando-lhe com todo o carinho daquela forma, avançando nossas intimidades lentamente, do jeito como uma mulher como ela se sentiria bem, sem medos ou aflições, diferente da boa, que significava apenas uma "curiosidade" do que aconteceria dali a pouco.  
>Isto me fazia feliz, isto me provocava mais desejos em tê-la em meus braços naquela noite. Seu corpo bem contornado, esculturalmente perfeito, torneado, atraía-me mais e mais. Com os lábios, provei de sua estonteante beleza, beijando e roçando os lábios e a língua por seu corpo, ao menos por enquanto nas partes descobertas, que se mostravam pouco a pouco. Ela era tão bela quanto eu imaginava...<em>

Com a nossa intimidade cada vez maior, eu tomei a liberdade de puxá-lo pela gravata, desfazendo o seu nó perfeito com minhas mãos pouco trêmulas. Abri seus botões vagarosamente, pelo motivo de estar ainda um pouco ansiosa. Botões um a um abertos, partes de seu corpo pouco a pouco eram descobertas e visualizadas por mim. Meu rosto corava um pouco, mas eu ainda pude sentir o calor de seu corpo quando toquei seu peito com os lábios, depositando um beijo úmido ali. Ora, não fora apenas um, mas conforme abria os botões de cima a baixo, os beijos percorridos eram no mesmo sentido, descendo, até que chegasse a seu abdômen. Deslizei a mão por seus braços e retirei sua camisa por inteiro, com a ajuda de Sebastian-san, abraçando então agora seu peito nu. Seu corpo pulsante causava um sorriso imperceptível em meus lábios. _"Então ele não é bonito só de fraque... hihi...", _um pensamento escapou-me, e senti uma leve vergonha no momento em ter pensado aquilo. Porém, de fato, Sebastian-san era bonito por inteiro...

_O modo como ela tirava minhas vestes também me encantava. Sua timidez até mesmo para desabotoar cada botão meu, sua delicadeza, calma e lentidão me tornava ainda mais louco por ela. Aquele beijo no meio do meu peito, quase no abdômen me arrepiara em toda a região. Como uma mulher, humana, era capaz de me fazer tão bem? Eu sorria levemente a cada ato seu, e também planejava atos que lhe causariam bem também, da mesma forma. Até que então levei as mãos por baixo da sua camisola, levantando pouco a pouco a sua barra, roçando-a por suas pernas e deixando-as arrepiadas enquanto subia. Beijei sua coxa e subi rapidamente os olhos junto da cabeça para poder admirar seu rosto corado. Era linda, tão linda..._

Sensual e delicado, tocando-me e fazendo-me arrepiar...

_Ela me encantava com sua ingênua sedução..._

Eu estava mais do que apaixonada e encantada por ele...

_Sua respiração forte contribuía para meu coração saltar cada vez mais forte; e sentir seu corpo quente junto do meu fazia com que não apenas meu coração pulsasse, mas meu corpo também. Eu deslizava as mãos aleatoriamente por suas curvas, e sentia também suas mãos passearem por meu corpo ora ou outra, com beijos dados e retribuídos. _

- Ah...

Aquilo era um sonho? Eu estava imaginando? Estava tudo tão perfeito e tão maravilhoso que eu mal podia acreditar que era real. Parecia muito bom para ser verdade, e esse sim era o meu medo. Mais um sonho como todos os outros, e nunca a realidade me trazia a felicidade dos desejos ocultos por mim. Mas, para minha enorme alegria, era a pura realidade. Sim, ela havia me dado o prazer de estar de fato com ele ali. Seus braços e suas mãos me tomavam com aquela sua delicadeza sensual... Não mais podia pensar, apenas cravava as unhas e as deslizava por todas as costas nuas de Sebastian-s... de Sebastian. Quem se importava com formalidades em um momento maravilhoso como aquele? Algo parecia me dizer que não as necessitava mais, ao menos longe de todos...

_Suspiros, suor, sorrisos, prazeres e, além de tudo, o amor. Nada melhor do que estar tão íntimo a uma pessoa que se realmente ama. Toda e qualquer sensação, desejo e regozijo, por mais maravilhosos que fossem, nada me faria mais feliz por estar os possuindo com uma mulher tão especial. Em meio a um sorriso, levava os lábios até as costelas de Maylene, e ali mordiscava, subindo por entre seus seios, fazendo seu corpo reagir por efeito, de meus lábios em suas partes sensíveis, com cócegas e prazer..._

_- S... Sebastian..._

_Sua voz rouquinha pronunciando meu nome sem alguma formalidade, escapando timidamente em meio a um longo suspiro, deixava-me maluco. Aquela mulher me transformara, sem que eu mesmo notasse. Daquela forma, eu era quase um humano, com todos os sentimentos bons e ruins de um. Eu a queria, e ela estava sendo totalmente minha..._

- Maylene...

Ele mostrava-me aquele sorriso provocante enquanto pronunciava meu nome de um modo tão sedutor. Em seguida levava aqueles lábios até mim e beijava minhas costelas, subia lento e beijava meu colo, subindo por minhas clavículas, logo mordiscando meu pescoço, deixando marcas dos caninos pelo caminho percorrido. Enquanto uma mão sua percorria todo o lado direito do meu corpo, a outra mantinha meu pulso preso, enquanto apoiava no colchão, puxando o lençol com força. Apertei os olhos fechados, unhando suas costas e deixando mais marcas ali, formando um caminho até as suas costelas. Suspiros mais fortes não puderam ser contidos...

_Com suas expressões e suas reações corporais em geral, era notável que estava lhe fazendo bem, e muito bem, por sinal. Mal podia notar a força que fazia para fincar minhas costas, e que também deixara tantas marcas. Sentir-me dentro dela daquela forma era uma sensação inexplicável; por mais estranho que fosse me parecia uma primeira vez. Era tão prazeroso sentir por inteiro a mulher que se ama... O calor que envolvia nossos corpos tornando-os um, chamando-nos cada vez mais e provocando-nos sensações incomparavelmente fascinantes, exalando o calor por todo o cômodo. A cada instante eu a via sorrir e suspirar, enquanto gotículas de suor surgiam de seus poros, e o mesmo acontecia também comigo. Sincronia. Ritmo. Sensações. Calor. Amor..._

Ele agora deixava beijos ora ou outra estalados em meu pescoço e clavícula, formando desenhos aleatórios pelo local, descendo e subindo pelo colo, pegando firme em minha perna ao mesmo tempo, com uma carícia forte, desta vez. As carícias de suas mãos que percorriam por partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo causava-me risinhos e suspiros juntos. Apertava sua nuca conforme as carícias e as suas ações eram mais intensas, e puxava, ora ou outra, largas mechas de seus cabelos, fazendo-o aproximar seu rosto do meu para deixar fortes beijos em seus lábios e ao redor deles.

- Você me deixa cada vez mais louco... – sussurrava em meio a uma respiração excessiva tais palavras, roçando os lábios em minha orelha, em seguida mordiscava o lóbulo, lambendo e respirando ar quente no local.

- Sabe que... te amo muito...? Muito mesmo...! – disse em um sussurro também, após puxá-lo para mim.

_Ainda permanecíamos no mesmo ritmo, retribuindo carícias um ao outro, a cada instante com mais intensidade. Nunca chegara ao ponto de imaginar o quão provocante e encantadora Maylene podia ser... Ela parecia usar de uma tentação comigo a cada segundo, arranhando-me com suas unhas por todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que meus poros se atrevessem a se abrirem com maior freqüência, fazendo então os meus pêlos eriçarem. Cada arrepio, cada gotícula de suor, cada respiração ofegante, cada pulsação, eram um chamado, um desejo, uma sensação ainda maior e melhor. Nossos corpos entrelaçados não se soltariam tão cedo; aquele momento era apenas nosso, permaneceríamos ali, nos amando, até quando fosse o suficiente para que nossa imensa saudade fosse extinta. _

_Sua voz rouca sussurrada ao pé do meu ouvido me fez mais do que bem. Meu coração pulsava juntamente com todo o corpo, cada instante mais forte, enquanto nosso calor exalava e formava provocantes sensações, ao mesmo tempo em que excitantes, eram amorosas e carinhosas. Eu a envolvia com braços e perna, e nunca deixava que qualquer parte do meu corpo deixasse se recostar sobre o seu, roçando e formando carícias corpo-a-corpo. Percorria o nariz por ela, apreciando seu doce aroma com prazer, um cheiro agradável e provocante, me causando vontades de provar com os lábios. _

Ofegante, suada, arrepiada, louca. Estávamos chegando ao limite. Não podia e nem devia conter o entusiasmo, os suspiros estavam ainda mais fortes e a vergonha já não mais me prendia, e isso já fazia um bom tempo de que estávamos ali. Eu conseguia me sentir à vontade junto dele, e esse era um dos motivos que me faziam mais do que apenas bem naquele momento. Eu sentia que podia ter toda a liberdade de fazer-lhe carícias da mesma forma como as que recebia, com beijos, carinhos e também provocações. Mordia-lhe o lábio inferior, e puxava-lhe os cabelos para beijos quentes, enquanto nossos corpos se acariciavam; tudo causava-nos sensações esplendorosas, com arrepios e o pulsar dos corpos. O som de nossas respirações e suspiros ofegantes e de beijos fortes estalados ecoavam pelo quarto trancado, o qual abafava o som para que não invadisse para o lado de fora. Ninguém nos podia ouvir, ninguém podia imaginar o que estávamos fazendo durante aquela noite. A preocupação em alguém aparecer e saber de nosso romance às escondidas nos excitava. Apenas a adrenalina da aflição nos deixava malucos, como se o amanhã não chegasse e tivéssemos que nos amar mais do que nunca, e aproveitássemos o pouco tempo que tínhamos para tanto amor. Eu estava sentindo-me maravilhosamente bem. Enchíamo-nos de marcas de mordidas e arranhões, ele em mim e eu nele, respectivamente; sem contar os beijos fortes que deixavam marcas por nosso corpo, por ação de ambos. Estávamos mais do que apaixonados, desejando loucamente um ao outro...

_O ato de uma humana e um demônio, a unção dos seres por obra do amor, que tantas pessoas lidavam como impossível, se tornara possível. Melhor prova do que nós dois naquela noite não havia. No momento não imaginávamos o que acontecia, um ser puro como Maylene e um ser demoníaco como eu, se amando. Eu poderia nomear como "amor entre um anjo e um demônio". O contraste entre a pureza e ingenuidade da mente de uma humana com a malícia e a crueldade da mente de um demônio tornara nosso amor puro. Aquela mulher havia me mudado, eu não conseguia enxergar a minha malícia e crueldade ao lado dela. Com Maylene perto, eu praticamente não me sentia um demônio. Os sentimentos humanos haviam modificado meu pensamento. Eu não acreditava no amor e nos sentimentos mais fortes humanos, até me apaixonar por ela. Nossa relação era única, pura, eterna. Eu nunca me esquecerei dessa nossa relação, desse nosso tão forte sentimento chamado amor..._

_E então, ela fazia com que uma sensação enorme de pura ansiedade tomasse meu corpo..._

Uma satisfação enorme tomava meu corpo, que ainda mantinha firme seus últimos segundos de prazer...

_Eu queria mais e mais Maylene, e meu corpo agitado demonstrava isso com facilidade..._

Aquela alacridade me tomava...

_Sua inocente malícia me deixava tresloucado..._

Loucura...

_Paixão..._

- Sebas... Sebastian...!

_- May... lene..._

... E então me deitei exausta na cama, soltando completamente o corpo, mal conseguindo movê-lo. Meu corpo ainda estava quente, meu coração já se acostumara a permanecer uma enorme quantidade de tempo acelerado. Ainda respirava forte, e meu corpo dava-me um regozijo, uma sensação ótima, após uma noite tão maravilhosa com Sebastian. De olhos fechados, naquele momento imaginei novamente ser tudo apenas um sonho bom. Era o único medo que latejava em minha cabeça, em meio àquela sensação boa. Eu precisava de mais um toque de Sebastian, apenas mais uma carícia, um beijo na testa; apenas mais uma demonstração para eu de fato acreditar que aquele homem que eu amava estava comigo aquela noite. E, antes que eu pudesse concluir este pensamento, esta tola imaginação, senti uma das mãos dele acariciar meu rosto, e deslizar-se por meus cabelos desarrumados, enquanto eu já então formava um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Era realidade, e eu provara mais uma vez. Deixei que se debruçasse sobre meu corpo; ele agia de uma forma tão delicada e amável que me encantava a cada segundo. Deitado sobre mim cobriu-me com todo o seu corpo, parecendo me esconder com seus ombros largos e com seu tórax, enquanto apoiava cada antebraço ao lado de minha cabeça. Mantive os olhos fechados, enquanto recebia um delicioso beijo delicado e longo. Retribuí-o com o mesmo carinho e fiz uma leve e pequena carícia no peito e na clavícula, deixando-o então passear com seus dedos por todo o meu corpo como bem queria. Ao abrir os olhos, pude ter o prazer de apreciar um lindo sorriso nos lábios entreabertos de Sebastian, que também estava com algumas mechas de seus cabelos atrapalhados. Senti-me privilegiada em vê-lo com os cabelos pouco ajeitados, afinal, ninguém o via daquela forma. Ele fitava-me com uma expressão tão bela e convidativa... Virei-me com o corpo e o rosto em direção a ele, e parei alguns instantes para admirar aquela beleza encantadora. Seus belos olhos de cor vermelho vivo, seu nariz lindo e perfeito, seus lábios grossos umedecidos por sua língua ora ou outra, seu queixo, seu rosto sem qualquer defeito, seus belos cabelos negros com um lindo brilho levemente azulado; seu pescoço, sua clavícula, seu peito; seu corpo, mesmo magro, com lindos contornos, como abdômen e braços, nada em exagero, tudo simplesmente perfeito. Estava deitado de lado, em minha direção, com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão, tão lindo. Apreciei-o por completo, nu, lindo, após tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu cheguei ao ponto em que até o seu modo de respirar era lindo. Após aquela pausa para a admiração, aconcheguei-me em seu peito desnudo, unindo nossos corpos em um abraço confortável. Senti seus braços envolver meu corpo, apertando-me de leve contra seu peito, acariciando meus cabelos e minhas costas também desnudas, causando-me pequenos arrepios relaxantes...

_- S-Sebastian... foi tudo tão bom..._

_- Com a sua presença tudo fica simplesmente perfeito, meu amor..._

_Disse em meio a um sussurro, com os lábios próximos ao ouvido de Maylene, separados apenas por milímetros que ocupavam algumas mechas de seus cabelos. A intimidade que possuíamos era mais do que o suficiente para eu poder tomar a liberdade para chamá-la de "meu amor", algo que antes eu não me sentia tão firme em dizer, mesmo já sabendo que realmente a amava. Vi-a erguer o rosto para olhar-me, e sua expressão fora irresistível. Fitava-me com seus olhos úmidos e um sorriso delicado nos belos lábios. Ergui seu rosto um pouco mais com uma das mãos, e eu mesmo tomei iniciativa, tombando a cabeça para o lado e tomando seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso. O meu desejo era poder ficar abraçado a ela por toda a eternidade..._

- Sebastian... eu te amo...

- Eu também a amo, Maylene. Muito mais do que achava que a amava...

Suas carícias relaxantes e suas palavras macias me confortavam; sua bela aparência e serenidade davam-me desejos de tê-lo comigo até não querer mais, e esse "não querer mais" iria demorar muito, se um dia então eu chegasse a tê-lo. Sua presença ali após aquela longa noite de amor era tão boa... ele não deixava um instante sequer de tocar minha pele, de acariciar meu corpo, e também não tirava os olhos de mim. Mal pude aproveitar aquele delicioso momento, as minhas pálpebras já pesavam, o sono e o cansaço tomavam-me por inteiro. De fato, estava exausta...

_Deslizava os dedos por seu rosto naquele momento, acariciando-a enquanto apreciava seu rosto sonolento, formando desenhos aleatórios em seu rosto, percorrendo todo ele; seguia da testa e percorria o indicador descendo por seu nariz, vagarosamente, desviando de seus lábios como uma pequena provocação, percorrendo até suas mandíbulas e assim prosseguindo. Notava seu sorriso ora ou outra aumentar em seus extremos, enquanto apreciava a carícia com os olhos já então fechados. Em pequenos instantes fitava-me novamente, com as pálpebras pesadas, o que dificultava em manter-se acordada; parecia lutar contra o sono, fechando os olhos e cochilando sem perceber, e logo abrindo os olhos novamente. Desta forma, não tardou em dormir de fato, sem então despertar mais uma vez; entrou em sono profundo, adormecendo adoravelmente bem. Não pude conter um sorriso largo ao presenciar aquela cena tão bela, do adormecer da mulher que tanto amo. Tão serena e confiante ao meu lado, feito um anjo. Um anjo e um demônio, Maylene e eu. _

_- Agora precisa descansar, meu anjo._

_Repousei um beijo delicado em sua testa, e permaneci um tempo ainda acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos, tirando mecha por mecha de sua face angelical, com todo o cuidado. _"Tão linda..."_, pensava, enquanto apreciava seu rosto tão belo e delicado ao adormecer. Em seus lábios demonstrava com um sorriso o quão bom era seu sono, o que me causava uma pequena curiosidade em saber o que sonhava. Mantive também um sorriso estampado no rosto, admirando sua face, acariciando seus cabelos vagarosamente para que não acordasse. Podia ouvir o som do seu batimento cardíaco, tranqüilo, amável. Era simplesmente tudo o que eu precisava. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, sua beleza me contagiava._

_Apressei-me em erguer-me da cama e apanhar sua camisola do chão, depois de vestir-me, trazendo então até ela; logo a vesti com cuidado, vagarosamente, evitando o seu despertar. Delicadamente, peguei-a no colo, e levei-a comigo; esgueirei a cabeça para fora do meu quarto, na porta, percorrendo os olhos por todo o corredor, procurando se ali havia alguém. _"Como pensei, todos dormem profundamente a esta hora da madrugada. Não há como ter alguém de pé." _De fato, para que os empregados despertassem apenas com alguém os chamando, não possuíam o sono leve. Sorri e caminhei a passos ligeiramente sutis pelo corredor, carregando Maylene em meus braços até seu quarto. Repousei-a em sua cama, cobrindo-a em seguida com cuidado._

_- Hmm..._

_Maylene emitia alguns sons baixos enquanto dormia, e isto fazia meu coração acelerar. Deslizei os dedos por seus cabelos mais uma vez, enquanto apreciava novamente seu rosto sereno. Ajeitei seu corpo entre o lençol, deixando-a o máximo confortável possível. Debruçando o tronco, aproximei meu rosto do dela, fitando-a mais de perto por um tempo curto. Por impulso, beijei seus lábios de forma delicada, antes de me retirar dali._

_- Se... bastian..._

_Seus lábios mais uma vez pronunciavam meu nome, após um suspiro longo e confortante. Sorri desta vez com os dentes, conforme minha alegria transbordava por atos meus. Aquela mulher me encantava a cada dia, transformava-me. Só então pude seguir até meu quarto, com a certeza de que ninguém havia nos visto ou escutado. Já teria que me arrumar corretamente para mais um dia de trabalho, afinal, já havia amanhecido, e era preciso deixar tudo pronto para poder então acordar os empregados e bocchan. Banhei-me antes de tudo, para poder tirar o pouco cansaço que tomava meu corpo; só então vesti todo o fraque e penteei os cabelos, fitando meu próprio rosto no espelho. _"A noite foi maravilhosa..."

A luz solar já invadia meu quarto, com todas suas forças. Cada raio de sol penetrava pela janela, e dois ou três deles encontravam com meu rosto, o que me fizera despertar. Abri os olhos lentamente, mantendo-os entreabertos por causa da luz que incomodava a visão. Esfreguei os olhos e decidi acordar de uma vez. Ergui meu tronco em minha cama, espreguiçando-me ainda sentada; coçava os olhos em seguida com as costas das mãos, sonolenta. Bocejei tranquilamente. Estiquei o corpo mais uma vez diferente da primeira, e só então virei o rosto para o relógio.

- ONZE HORAS DA MANHÃ...?

Em um pulo, levantei-me da cama; no mesmo instante, apanhando as vestimentas de trabalho, corri para o banheiro, quase tropeçando em meus próprios pés. Enquanto deixava a água banhar meu corpo, pensava comigo mesma, aflita. _"Como pude acordar assim tão tarde...?"_ De fato eu havia me atrasado muito mais do que já havia o feito uma ou duas vezes. Seria despedida! Para começo de conversa, eu tenho um romance às escondidas com o mordomo da mansão, faço coisas que ninguém imaginaria com ele, e, para piorar, acordo bem mais tarde que os meus colegas de trabalho, e até mesmo que o nosso mestre, que ainda é uma criança! Onde já se viu tamanha mordomia para uma empregada como eu? No mínimo, teria que levar uma bela bronca por tanto ter folgado, e trabalhar em dobro como castigo. _"E ainda ninguém se manifestou em me acordar? Bard ou Finny, o que custava me chamar mais uma vez? Com toda certeza, Sebastian-san já havia me chamado, e eu não levantei por fadiga...! Ele deve estar furioso comigo!" _Estava tão aflita que chegava ao ponto de nunca ter tomado um banho tão rápido em toda a minha vida. Porém, mesmo que tivesse sido o mais veloz possível, o banho fora uma boa pausa para que eu pudesse me recordar da noite, da nossa noite especial. Porém, eu não tive tanto tempo o suficiente para me recordar de toda a noite, apenas do que havia acontecido, sem detalhes. Estava com muita pressa, estava preocupada demais para parar e pensar. Já pronta, corri de meu quarto, apressando-me e correndo até o Hall de entrada, a procura de Sebastian-san para pedir por desculpas, mesmo temerosa; de qualquer forma, teria que tomar bronca, não havia como escapar disso. Aproximando-me da escadaria, procurei por ele, porém não o encontrei. _"Onde será que Sebastian-s..."_ Mal pude terminar a frase em meu pensamento, já estava virando-me e praticamente trombei com ele.

- S-S-SEB-BASTIAN-S-S-SAN...! E-etto…!

- Maylene, finalmente despertou! – disse ele, em meio a um belo sorriso convidativo

Então, ao vê-lo em minha frente, tão belo, com aquele seu sorriso conquistador, o mesmo sorriso da noite passada, aqueles caninos e aqueles lábios que percorreram meu corpo todo... O seu corpo, agora coberto pelo fraque mais uma vez, o corpo que eu arranhei, acariciei, brinquei de cócegas, mordi, e muito mais coisas que veio em minha mente naquele instante... Os seus olhos vermelhos convidativos... Senti que meu rosto começou a corar, por lembrar o que havia feito com aquele homem, belo homem, durante aquela noite.

Permaneci dois ou três segundos congelada, com os lábios entreabertos, admirando todo ele, pensando bobagem, e com muita vergonha, para piorar. Até então lembrar que já era dia, que eu estava atrasada, que eu iria merecer bronca, que eu não deveria ficar ali parada...

- Aaah-AAAAAAHHHH! G-GOMEN NASAIIIIIII! E-EU N-NÃO QUIS A-ACORDAR A ESSA HORA, E… e… etto… aah… AAAAAAAHHH!

- Acalme-se, Maylene! – dizia enquanto rapidamente tapava meus lábios com sua mão direita – Eu mesmo deixei que dormisse um pouco mais. De fato, eu acho que a senhorita poderia descansar hoje um pouco mais, não?

- Aa-aah... t-talvez, mas...

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu já cuidei do serviço de hoje, que seria o seu. Quanto a bocchan, ele mal se importou se a senhorita iria ou não demorar a despertar. Expliquei a ele que a senhorita precisava descansar e...

- EH? O-O SENHOR EXPLICOU A BOCCHAN QUE NÓS...?

- Ora... – escondia um sorriso com sua mão, prosseguindo o que dizia, agora com um tom divertido na voz – Nunca contaria algo assim a bocchan, já que ele é um pouco jovem para compreender tal situação, estou certo?

- Ah... ah... sim... é claro... Hoho...

- Mas... Precisamos tomar cuidado, Maylene... Alguma noite dessas, alguém poderá nos ver...

- A-alguma... alguma noite dessas...? – respondi em seguida, desafinando a voz, desesperada, enquanto Sebastian-san se aproximava aos poucos de mim, tocando meus cabelos e minha face

- Sim, alguma noite... Alguém pode ter insônia alguma vez, não é? Ou... – aproximando-se de meu ouvido esquerdo, passando então a sussurrar – ... Podem nos ver a qualquer instante, meu anjo... Algo não muito agradável aos olhos puros de bocchan... A qualquer momento, como agora, Maylene... Aah...

Mal pude respondê-lo a partir dali, pois estava tão vermelha e envergonhada que não sabia mais como agir. Ele me acariciava de forma semelhante à noite anterior...! _"E-ele não está planejando... agora... neste instante...?"_, pensava louca, enquanto Sebastian empurrava-me para um local escondido, ao lado da longa escadaria do Hall de entrada. Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me beijasse nos lábios, e em locais próximos. Naquele instante mal imaginava as consequências que poderia haver se alguém nos visse daquela maneira, em plena luz do dia. Ele já havia desamarrado meus cabelos, acariciava-me de forma sedutora, e nossas respirações que se mesclavam eram perceptíveis, por mais baixo que fossem. Permaneci com os olhos fechados, porém passei a não sentir mais os beijos dele, repentinamente. Abri meus olhos lentamente, e o avistei a pouca distância de mim, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ajeitei os óculos no rosto e firmei a vista, pensando. _"Ele não está brincando comigo, está...?"_ No mesmo instante afastei-me dele, ainda sem conseguir pronunciar qualquer palavra, mas apenas emitindo sons.

- Ah... ah... oh... uh... eh... eh…?

- Haha… Maylene, não acredito que realmente acreditou que faria algo em horário de trabalho... – disse enquanto ria e fitava meu rosto corado.

- EEH...? S-S-SEBASTIAN-SAN, O SENHOR E-ESTÁ… ZOMBANDO DE MIM!

- Zombando…? Ora, não chego a esse ponto, meu amor. – aproximou-se de mim novamente e mostrou um sorriso em meio aqueles belos lábios, enquanto sutilmente os caninos apareciam, seduzindo-me – Apenas é de meu agrado ver seu lindo rosto corando em pouquíssimos segundos, por temer minhas ações. Sabe que não lhe faria nada de mal, não é…?

- S-sim… claro…

Aproximou seu rosto do meu um pouco mais, tomando minha face com carícias leves, enquanto deslizava os dedos pela minha testa, descendo delicadamente pelo lado da sobrancelha, retirando dali algumas mechas de meus cabelos e colocando-os para trás. Fechei meus olhos e senti meu coração acelerar, enquanto Sebastian depositava um beijo lento em minha testa; veio caminhando lentamente com beijinhos por meu nariz, e descia carinhosamente até chegar a meus lábios. Ali, então, primeiramente dava beijinhos seguidos, atiçando-me a beijá-lo também. Enlacei os braços em seu pescoço, alisando sua nuca da mesma forma como me acariciava, beijando-lhe os lábios, longo e apaixonado. _"Eu amo este homem mais do que tudo…"_

_Eu estava mais do que louco por ela, não conseguia mais ficar um dia ou um momento sequer longe de Maylene. Precisava dela, de suas carícias, de seus beijos, de seus toques, de seu cheiro doce. Se estivesse distante dela por algum motivo, lembrava-me de tudo isso e mencionava ainda mais detalhes, então logo planejava um momento para ficarmos a sós, escondidos de todos. Sua presença era essencial para mim; só o fato de tê-la em meus braços no mínimo duas vezes ao dia, já era o suficiente para manter-me em paz. Pelo visto, se houvesse alguma probabilidade de precisar viajar com bocchan novamente, como da outra vez, teríamos que levar os empregados junto de nós, pois não suportaria a distância e os dias que faltariam para eu poder rever minha Maylene._

_- É muita beleza para eu poder resistir, Maylene... Assim fica impossível. – disse, enquanto separava meus lábios dos dela vagarosamente_

_- Hu... Exagero seu! – corada, ela abraçava-me forte, escondendo o rosto por alguns segundos._

_- SEBASTIAN!_

_Um grito de ordem ecoou repentinamente pelo Hall de entrada, vindo do andar de cima da Mansão, o que assustara a nós dois._

_- Ah, bocchan. Perdoe-me, Maylene, deve ser alguma ordem..._

_- Claro, sem problemas! Hihi..._

_Apressei-me e aproveitei para servir o chá ao jovem mestre, atendendo ao que queria. Nem era tão fácil quanto parece conseguir alguns minutos livres para ficar perto dela. Afinal, trabalhávamos o dia todo, e esconder nosso relacionamento de todos não era nada fácil. Havia um dia ou outro que não conseguíamos um minutinho que fosse de um dia inteiro, e só à noite podíamos trocar carícias._

_- Sebastian, prepare algo doce para mim, só este chá não adoçou o suficiente minha boca. Quero algo saboroso e doce o bastante para me acalmar um pouco._

_- Claro bocchan. Com sua licença..._

_Retirei-me do cômodo no mesmo instante, e logo um sorriso animado tomou o canto de meus lábios: chamaria Maylene comigo, e faria com que ela me ajudasse a preparar algo para bocchan. Seria novamente uma ótima desculpa para ficarmos sozinhos, e em paz. Segui descendo a escadaria e encontrei Maylene no mesmo lugar onde estávamos anteriormente, tirando poeira dos móveis, completamente distraída, provavelmente não notou que eu já estava próximo. Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao imaginar o que faria a partir dali. Rapidamente aproximei-me ainda mais, em silêncio, e abracei-a pela cintura, recostando todo o seu corpo no meu, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava sua nuca de surpresa._

_- AAAAHH!_

_Ela soltou um grito com o susto, e, em consequência, derrubou um enfeite de cavalo de porcelana francesa de bocchan, que foi salvo por mim ainda a tempo, enquanto eu ria da situação._

_- S-S-Seb-bastian-san, q-que susto...!_

_- Haha, desculpe, não pude resistir... – só então a puxei de frente para mim e beijei seus lábios de supetão, em seguida prosseguia com o que dizia – Vamos preparar um doce saboroso para bocchan. _

_- V-vamos...? E-eu vou poder ir junto?_

_- Claro. Você será a minha ajudante. – disse, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios – Vamos?_

_- S-s-s-sim, claro!_

Sebastian-san mostrava-se sempre contente ao meu lado, e isto sempre me deixava bem de espírito. Bastava um instante livre para nós dois nos encontrarmos às escondidas, se não era um momento raro como aquele. Fomos o mais rápido possível para a cozinha, disfarçando para ninguém pensar qualquer coisa sobre nós dois. Mal chegamos e lá estava Bard, prestes a preparar algo, remexendo as panelas.

- Bard, o que faz aqui?

- Vim fazer alguns petiscos crocantes! Usarei explosivos, para torrar mais rápido, e...

- Desista. Maylene e eu iremos preparar um doce para o jovem mestre, ao seu pedido.

- Mas eu me comporto! Ficarei aqui no canto preparando...

- Não.

- Mas os petiscos servirão bem para...

- Já disse que não. Saia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Deixarei os dois sozinhos bem como querem, não é, Maylene? – respondeu então Bard, já nervoso, com o rosto extremamente próximo ao meu, dando enorme ênfase ao meu nome, provocativo

- B-B-BARD! F-FIQUE QUIETO!

Tapei o rosto, corando bruscamente, escondendo minha vergonha de Sebastian-san o mais rápido que pude. Na verdade, aquela ação, mesmo que eu tenha de fato sentido vergonha, fora apenas para Bard imaginar que tudo ocorria normalmente, e que nada que ele e nem ninguém não soubesse estaria acontecendo; e, bem, minha ação fora a certa! Ainda com os olhos fechados, não sabia quando Bard havia saído da cozinha, mas sim apenas ouvi o som da porta sendo fechada e o ruído das chaves. Em seguida, um toque das mãos de Sebastian no meu ombro me fez abrir os olhos novamente, e conseguintemente o olhei, e notei uma pequena preocupação em seus olhos.

- Ele sabe de nós, Maylene...?

- N-N-NÃO! E-ELE NÃO SABE NADA! NADA DEMAIS! – gritei, eufórica, erguendo os braços – E-ele... só sabe... que... que... e-etto...

- Que esta bela e tímida mulher me ama? – com aquele sorriso, ele aproximava-se de mim, lindo... – Que é loucamente apaixonada por mim?

- Aa-aaah... s-sim... t-todos sabem apenas isto... já... a muito tempo... – eu tremia totalmente envergonhada, enquanto estava prestes a esconder meu rosto novamente – I-isso... eu... não consigo esconder, Sebastian-san... Gomen nas...

- Ora, não peça desculpas, Maylene! Não é necessário. Sei o quanto é difícil esconder um sentimento tão forte quanto o nosso, sinto isso na pele. – sorrindo, prosseguia – Pode até pensar que para mim não há problema algum nisso, mas é totalmente o contrário. Eu nunca havia me sentido desta forma perto de qualquer outra pessoa, qualquer outra mulher...

Calei-me no mesmo instante, e sentia meu rosto ferver mais e mais enquanto meu coração saltava louco em meu peito. Meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, eu quase não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Sebastian estava sendo sincero, eu podia ver nos olhos dele. Fiquei comovida; estava tão envergonhada que não sabia o que dizer nem ao menos como agir. Fora eu a única mulher quem causara esse sentimento nele? Era difícil de acreditar, porém seus olhos me davam a certeza disso. Permaneci com o rosto corado alguns segundos, os braços unidos ao meu corpo, tensa; no mesmo instante Sebastian deslizou suas mãos por meus braços e delicadamente puxou-me para um abraço carinhoso e macio, fazendo com que meu coração permanecesse acelerado, constantemente, deixando fluir o enorme amor que possuíamos um pelo outro. Subi os olhos até os seus, retirei meus próprios óculos e enxuguei as lágrimas que mal se formaram. Fitando os seus olhos, alternava de um para outro a cada segundo; eram tão lindos e sinceros...

- Fica ainda mais linda tímida assim, sabia?

- Eh...?

Minha voz já não saía, e o "eh" que eu soltei saíra até mesmo desafinado. Então Sebastian aproximou seu rosto ainda mais do meu e beijou meus lábios, de forma amável, enchendo-me de carinho. Retribuí seu beijo, demonstrando meu amor da melhor forma possível, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava com que ele deslizasse sua mão por minha nuca e pescoço, e por minha cintura. Meu corpo correspondia aquele afeto todo com arrepios, e eu tinha a liberdade em acariciá-lo da mesma forma, deslizando a mão de seu peito até suas costas, abraçando-o forte. A sensação de tê-lo próximo a mim, como antes de ter perdido as lembranças era sempre maravilhosa. Recostei minha cabeça em seu peito e fui capaz de ouvir os batimentos de seu coração tão forte quanto o meu. Sorri, e permaneci alguns longos segundos abraçada a ele daquela forma, até então ouvir sua voz, enquanto erguia meu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos e mostrava-me seu belo sorriso.

- Agora precisamos fazer o doce, não é?

- AAAAAH! V-VERDADE!

_Rapidamente a soltei de meus braços, e nos separamos para então finalmente começarmos a preparar algo, que nem ao menos havíamos imaginado o que fazer; mas isto para mim não era nenhum problema. Conhecia variados tipos de receitas, tanto doces quanto salgadas. O segredo era apenas escolher uma receita rápida, já que havíamos enrolado o suficiente para tentarmos fazer um doce tão detalhado e demorado. _

_- Hum, que tal uma Torta Mousse Francesa?_

_- Whoaaaaa! Temos maracujá que compramos da feira!_

_Maylene aparentava de fato uma enorme empolgação para preparar um simples doce. Eu admirava sua força de vontade e empolgação para querer me ajudar a prepará-lo. _"Seus olhos brilham de uma forma tão encantadora que me causa um sorriso bobo enquanto sinto meu coração disparar..."_ Eu não podia me controlar, os sentimentos eram tão espontâneos que eu praticamente não chegava a notar. Toquei seus cabelos logo que terminou sua frase, e a puxei para lhe dar um beijo na testa._

_- Linda._

_Não me contive mais uma vez, e soltei aquele elogio enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos, mesmo cobertos pelos óculos. Ao notar uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto inocente, sorri, afastando-me dela enquanto pegava os maracujás. Voltei até Maylene com eles em mãos, entregando-os nas mãos dela, mostrando-lhe um sorriso doce. Ela ainda estava estática, pelo visto intimidara-se com o singelo elogio ganho. Mantive o sorriso nos lábios e beijei agora seu nariz, fazendo em seguida com que pegasse os maracujás de minhas mãos. _

_- Ande e bata o maracujá com as sementes, e aproveite para preparar também o creme. A massa da torta e a cobertura ficarão por minha conta._

_Mesmo sendo uma torta simples, era doce e saborosa, e de fato seria do agrado de bocchan. O impacto que causaria em sua boca seria como um estouro: o maracujá azedo dando contraste para o doce do chocolate e do creme; dariam um sabor perfeito. Com tudo sendo preparado com esmero e carinho, bocchan com toda a certeza se satisfaria._

_Alguns minutos se passaram, e a massa estava pronta. Precisava apenas cobrir com o recheio e a cobertura para colocar na geladeira por mais alguns minutos. Deixei a tarefa da decoração com Maylene, monitorando-a ao lado para não haver erros. O modo como ela decorava a torta com todo o cuidado era encantador. Tão delicada, ela ajeitava lentamente cada detalhe da cobertura, com seus dedos finos, usando a espátula, alisando e fazendo o possível para deixar perfeito._

_- Sebastian-san, deixarei a cobertura perfeita como a que o senhor faz! Huhu!_

_- Se depender da sua força de vontade e da sua delicadeza, ficará. – abri um sorriso e a abracei por trás, beijando-lhe a nuca – Já está bom assim. Esta cobertura não carece de tanto esforço, ela se desmancha fácil, e logo esta camada ficará lisa por si só enquanto esfria._

_- Whoaa... eu não sabia disso, Sebastian-san..._

_Virei seu rosto delicadamente com a mão e lhe beijei os lábios, deslizando os dedos por seus cabelos, mostrando-lhe meu sorriso. Era maravilhoso ver seu rosto surpreso e corado ao mesmo tempo em que gostava da minha ação. Sua feição tímida me atraía, e me fazia roubar beijos seus sempre que estávamos a sós. No momento seguinte, nos apressamos e corremos em direção ao quarto de bocchan, e apenas eu adentrei ao recinto para servir o seu doce. Logo que retornei para onde Maylene estava, notei uma expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto, e me aproximei, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios._

_- E-ele disse algo?_

_- Disse apenas que estava bom. Raras são as vezes nas quais bocchan elogia qualquer feito meu, sabia? – abracei-a e levei-a até a outra parede, longe de qualquer aparição repentina de alguém – Suas mãos de fada ajudaram a prepararmos um doce do agrado de bocchan..._

_- Ah-AAAH? Minhas mãos? De fada...? Q-q-que exagero, S-S-Seb-bastian-s-san! E-e-e-eu s-sou tão d-desastrada...!_

_Rimos, beijamo-nos e quase perdemos a noção do tempo. Permanecemos um longo instante ali, e não nos preocupávamos com mais nada além de dar carinho um para o outro. Amávamo-nos..._

_Daí em diante passou-se dias, maravilhosamente bons por sinal, nos quais sempre conseguíamos um momento para nos vermos sempre às escondidas. Na maioria das vezes eram duas ou três vezes ao dia, ou até mais, dependendo da nossa necessidade e das saudades que sentíamos, também das boas oportunidades que possuíamos. Não havia dia algum que deixávamos de nos tocar, retribuir afeto, que nos beijássemos uma vez que fosse; afinal, em nenhuma das noites passadas eu deixava de visitar seu quarto. Era sempre aquele exato horário e exato momento em que todos da Mansão já estavam dormindo, em sono profundo, que nunca corríamos o risco de sermos pegos de surpresa por alguém. Possuíamos a necessidade de um do outro, precisávamos estar próximos todos os dias; éramos capazes de um dia não conseguirmos sobreviver se não ficássemos juntos. Havia ainda noites em que Maylene dormia em meu quarto, noite em que passávamos a madrugada toda acordados. Tudo sempre em extremo segredo, ninguém além de apenas nós dois sabia o que acontecia entre nós. O que mais impressionava era que também ninguém desconfiava de nada além do que os empregados pensavam sobre Maylene me amar apenas, e ainda provocavam-na quando notavam situações na qual ficávamos à sós; tolos, mal sabiam o que acontecia além das portas e paredes daquela Mansão, que eram as únicas cúmplices do que realmente acontecia entre nós._

_Os dias passavam mais e mais, continuavam normalmente, e ainda nada nos impedia que continuássemos com aquele grande segredo. Os lugares mais frequentados por nós eram sempre os mais escuros e mais "escondidos" possíveis, como o porão, sótão, área de serviço; além da cozinha, cantos de cômodos, corredores vazios; e, ainda, principalmente, nossos quartos. Havia ainda outros lugares daquela Mansão que todos mal sabiam que existiam, e nós aproveitávamos a deixa para usufruirmos desses especiais locais para nós, mesmo que possam não parecer tão aconchegantes..._

_- Hoje a Biblioteca estará livre... – disse, em meio a um sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Maylene, enquanto lavava os pratos, distraidamente._

_- V-vamos poder ir para lá...? _

_- Sim, se desejar..._

_Puxei-a pela cintura quando então terminou a louça, e corremos até o corredor que seguia para a Biblioteca da Mansão; já próximos ao cômodo, caminhamos silenciosamente até chegarmos até a porta. Rapidamente apanhei as chaves, destrancando a porta e adentrando ao recinto juntamente de Maylene, num ato ligeiro, fechando a porta em seguida, trancando-a. Logo puxei Maylene para um beijo forte, empurrando-a para uma das prateleiras dos livros, derrubando um ou outro. Pouco nos importavam os livros que caíam, ou estantes que tombavam; o que nos prendia a atenção era apenas um ao outro e nada mais. Sentia as suas mãos acariciarem-me fortemente, roçando suas unhas por meu corpo, causando-me arrepios quentes por inteiro. Eu logo retribuía com mordiscadas em seu colo e mais beijos molhados que ora subiam ora desciam em seus lábios, em direção ao pescoço, enquanto minha mão passeava por seu quadril, descendo até a coxa para então puxá-la e encaixá-la em meu corpo. Minhas mãos percorriam livres pelo seu corpo, deslizando por todo ele, as partes sensíveis que faziam Maylene arrepiar-se e pedir por mais. Prendia-a contra a parede com meu corpo, para que não fugisse, mesmo sabendo que ela não o faria. Beijava-a com todo o carinho que possuía, às vezes agindo até um pouco bruto, a meu ver, mas me sentia bem ao saber que ela parecia gostar destes atos meus. Sentir o calor de sua pele aumentar e os cabelos de seu corpo eriçar-se com um arrepio a cada toque meu era indescritível. Cada suspiro, cada sorriso, cada reação de seu corpo ao meu... Sentia o enorme prazer de estar junto dela, em tê-la em meus braços daquela forma. Se dependesse de nós, ficaríamos ali eternamente..._

Aquelas mãos grandes de Sebastian-san envolviam-me de uma forma tão deliciosa à ponto de fazer meu corpo arrepiar além do normal, por inteiro, e a ansiedade que palpitava em meu corpo fazia com que eu retribuísse todas as carícias dele da mesma forma, com a mesma intensidade. Ele já havia retirado meus óculos e desamarrado meus cabelos, como sempre fazia, e deslizava seus dedos compridos pelo meu couro cabeludo e nuca, causando-me delírios. Eu perdera a enorme vergonha que me prendia, e naquele momento enfiava a mão por dentro do seu fraque, desabotoando o seu colete, erguendo sua camisa, impaciente, acariciando com os dedos firmes em seu abdômen definido, subindo com as unhas o arranhando, e aproveitava para apertar suas costelas. Ouvi um riso de Sebastian junto de um suspiro forte; em seguida logo roubava beijos gostosos de meus lábios, e caminhava seguidamente até minha orelha, prendendo-me a si. Apertava minha perna com firmeza, deslizando sua mão por toda ela, enquanto erguia meu vestido. Estava tudo perfeito, até o momento em que ele parou e me fitou com uma expressão estranha e desconfiada. Olhei em seus olhos, preocupada, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- S-Sebastian-san, o que...

- Shh. – interrompeu-me rapidamente, tapando meus lábios, prosseguindo em seguida em um sussurro quase imperceptível – Ouço passos...

"_Passos? Sebastian-san realmente os ouviu?"_, pensava aflita, temendo o que aconteceria dali em diante. Alguém poderia nos ver e contar a bocchan! _"Será que meus colegas de trabalho fariam isso comigo e com o senhor Sebastian...?"_ Poderia ser ainda pior. Poderia ser o próprio jovem mestre, por notar a falta de Sebastian-san! Quando dei por mim, Sebastian-san já estava em perfeito estado, vestido e arrumado; só então fiz o mesmo, ajeitei os cabelos com pressa e também me vesti rapidamente, para evitar que qualquer pessoa que chegasse e visse pensasse qualquer coisa. Ainda possuíamos a desculpa de que estávamos limpando a Biblioteca. _"Sim, sim!"_ Comecei a mexer em alguns livros, fingindo limpá-los, com uma flanela que sempre estava comigo no bolso. No mesmo instante ouvia sons na porta, de fato alguém estava próximo. Eu tremia dos pés à cabeça, quase não conseguia manter-me de pé; minhas mãos já suavam, meu coração aflito no peito descompassado. Apertei os olhos, medrosa. Até que ouvi o som da porta se abrindo, Sebastian mesmo a abrira...!

- Bocchan, por que está atrás da porta?

- Quem começa a questionar aqui sou eu. O que faz aqui junto de Maylene?

- Limpeza, ora. O senhor possui problemas com respiração, se ficar muito tempo perto de poeira, o senhor...

- Cale-se! Ainda não terminei.

- ...

- Eu sei que não precisa de ajuda para limpar aqui, imprestável.

- Maylene confessou que queria ajuda na limpeza, então decidi ajudá-la...

- Não me interrompa! Ora, pela segunda vez! Cretino!

- ...

- Ouvi ruídos estranhos por aqui. De vozes. Nunca ouvi coisa parecida aqui na Mansão, mordomo. – cruzando os braços, continuou com um tom irônico – Como achei estranho, decidi averiguar, ora. Eu sou o dono daqui, eu posso ir para onde quiser. Por que raios pegou também a minha chave?

Eles estavam discutindo, Sebastian-san estava mentindo para o jovem mestre, e ele ainda sabia que era uma mentira...! _"S-Sebastian-san... e-está tomando bronca... e... eu não posso nem consigo fazer nada para ajudá-lo!"_, pensava louca, aflita, tremendo mais do que o normal, já com lágrimas nos olhos. Sebastian estava fazendo silêncio comigo, com toda a certeza a culpa fora minha, que fiz barulho derrubando livros, falando. Evitava olhar bocchan nos olhos, e permanecia quieta, sem me mover um milímetro, porém fingindo a feição mais tranquila possível, com os óculos escondendo meus olhos. O suor que escorria pelo meu rosto cortava completamente a minha farsa, juntamente com minhas pernas que não cessavam de bambear...

- Não adianta mentir ou esconder nada, Sebastian. Como se eu não desconfiasse de nada e não percebesse o sumiço repentino de vocês dois, não é? Ora, achavam que eu pensava que era apenas uma mera coincidência os dois desaparecerem assim, não é? Apenas idiotas achariam isso, como os empregados. Pff.

- B-bocchan...!

- Quieto, Sebastian! E quanto à Maylene? Para piorar, ela mal sabe esconder que algo acontecia aqui dentro, não é? Ela quem entregou.

- G-G-GOMEN NASAI!

_Ela correra logo em seguida, com o rosto completamente corado, constrangida, fugindo dali e se escondendo longe da altura de nossos olhos. Eu sentia-me da mesma forma que ela, ou talvez pior. O peso da incompetência me forçava a não olhar nos olhos de bocchan, e isso logo revelava também a mentira. Nunca mentira anteriormente para o jovem mestre, respeitava-o fielmente e também não possuía motivos para dizer-lhe algo falso. Mas, naquele momento, eu possuía, e eram necessários. Eu já sabia que bocchan não acharia nada bom..._

_- Tolo! Estúpido!_

_- Bocchan, perdoe-me, eu..._

_- Não peça perdões e desculpas para mim, imprestável. – aborrecera-se, demonstrando isso em sua feição de seriedade – Deve pedir desculpas a ela, otário._

_- A ela...?_

_- Pff, é mesmo um tolo. TOLO! Esqueceu-se, Sebastian Michaelis, que é um demônio? DEMÔNIO!_

_Permaneci em silêncio naquele instante, com o cenho franzido e os lábios sutilmente entreabertos, deixando que a respiração forte passasse imperceptível. Não, de fato, eu não me esquecera de que era um demônio, mas eu, sim, havia perdido a noção do real. Estava me relacionando novamente com ela, sendo que devia... fazê-la esquecer desde o princípio..._

_- Não devia ter nem ao menos começado com esse relacionamento, imbecil. Vai machucar os sentimentos da garota, não pensa nisso? Egoísta!_

_Tudo o que eu pensara antes, o jovem amo vomitava, como se ele já tivesse lido meus pensamentos alguma vez. Todos os xingamentos não me feriram tanto quanto a palavra "egoísta"... Franzi o cenho e abaixei a cabeça, escondendo o olhar de bocchan por ora. Ele estava certo, e isto doía em mim. Um garoto com a idade dele ter a consciência do que eu havia feito era uma vergonha para um demônio como eu. _

_- Bocchan, eu... sou realmente um imbecil, um tolo egoísta. – falava baixo e rouco, evitando mostrar o desespero na minha voz, enquanto notava que ele agora me dava as costas._

_- Palerma. Ande logo e dê um jeito de mudar isso. Eu também não quero empregados meus distraindo-se do serviço e de mim com namoricos._

_- Irei, bocchan, e logo, prometo._

_- Lorpa. Pacóvio. Pascácio! Humpf... Argh, pense antes de fazer qualquer coisa, estulto._

_Aquilo novamente. Minha cabeça latejava no mesmo instante, após bocchan dizer-me tudo aquilo. Logo que saiu dali, levei as duas mãos até a cabeça, esfregando os polegares em minha própria testa, que doía. Em minha mente pulsava fortemente as palavras mais marcantes do jovem mestre. "Tolo! Esqueceu-se de que é um demônio?"... "DEMÔNIO!"... "Pense antes de fazer qualquer coisa, estulto."... "DEMÔNIO!"... Nada mais além daquilo vinha em minha mente, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para tirar aquelas frases e palavras de minha cabeça. Meu peito e minha cabeça pulsavam, doíam, machucavam-me e matavam-me por dentro. O sentimento de culpa me angustiava, eu de fato sabia o que era, mas teimei em deixar que o amor tomasse conta de mim de corpo e alma. E mesmo sabendo também que não podia ter relação com Maylene, tive, esquecendo-me completamente e deixando de lado o ato de retirar sua memória mais uma vez. Pelo mesmo motivo egoísta meu, fiz com que sofresse, sendo obrigado a ter que retirar suas lembranças novamente; sempre quem sofria as consequências do meu erro era ela. Queria retirar as minhas próprias memórias também, para que ambos os lados não mais precisasse sofrer com esse amor. Porém, eu não poderia fazer isto. Se me esquecesse completamente de tudo o que fizemos, era bem capaz de eu cometer o mesmo erro mais uma vez; eu teria que estar consciente de tudo, para que isso não se repetisse. Bocchan possuía toda a razão, possuía todo o direito de usar todas aquelas palavras chulas comigo; as que usaram foram simples e ingênuas perto do monstro que sou. _

_Recostando as costas na estante de livros, pousei os olhos em uma região qualquer da Biblioteca, e assim deixei uma lágrima escorrer de meus olhos, dolorida, cortante. Outra então veio a escorrer, e logo outra, e outra, e mais outra. Estava eu chorando mais uma vez, como da primeira, exatamente pelo mesmo motivo, pela mesma culpa, pelo mesmo erro, pelo mesmo amor. Lágrimas merecidas, lágrimas para meu castigo, que umedeciam meu rosto e meu fraque, intacto a cada gota que nele trombava. _"Imprestável"... "Cretino"... "Tolo"... "Estúpido"... "Otário"... "Imbecil"... "Egoísta"... "Palerma"... "Lorpa"... "Pacóvio"... "Estulto"... "Pascácio"... _Os insultos também latejavam em minha cabeça, enquanto cada vez mais eu me conformava e me comparava com cada um deles. Era de fato imperdoável este meu ato, que afeta a vida de Maylene, seu futuro, que poderia deixar de ser comum para transformar-se em um grande problema se relacionando com um demônio. Não seria feliz como todas as mulheres, sua atenção se voltaria para a preocupação com a existência de um "não-humano". Imperdoável também era envolver desnecessariamente o jovem mestre em um relacionamento, fazendo-o descobrir que, ao mesmo tempo em que estava me relacionando com uma humana, sua empregada por sinal, estava lhe escondendo isto e mentindo. Eu estava colecionando gafes..._

- Arf... arf...

Eu parara de correr apenas depois de percorrer um terço da Mansão, arfante em frente ao meu quarto, recostada na porta. Minha cabeça girava, e minha respiração descompassada, junto do meu coração, mostrava o quanto eu estava aflita. Repousei a mão sobre meu peito, esperando que desta forma eu me acalmasse mais facilmente. _"B-bocchan descobriu nosso relacionamento...! O-o que será de nós a-agora...? Será que... ele... me mandaria embora daqui...?" _Eu estava tão desesperada que já não sabia mais o que pensar. Também não sabia o que mais o jovem mestre havia dito a Sebastian-san...

Abri a porta de meu quarto e entrei rapidamente, jogando meu corpo contra a cama, ainda com os olhos estalados e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Eu não sabia o que fazer, como ajudar o senhor Sebastian; afinal, fui eu quem acabei com o disfarce com o meu desespero e falta de habilidade, por estar morrendo de vergonha e ainda ter corrido dali. Aliás, o ato de ter corrido acabara o disfarce por completo; se ficasse e ajudasse a dar qualquer desculpa era até capaz do bocchan acreditar! Mas infelizmente eu era imprestável o suficiente para fazer algo correto. E ainda... o pior poderia acontecer... _"Minhas memórias... isto não pode acontecer novamente..." _Mal começava a pensar no pior, e as lágrimas já se apossavam de meus olhos, encharcando-os e logo escorrendo duas ou três de uma só vez por meu rosto quente. Comecei a ficar angustiada; o jovem mestre poderia dar uma ordem a Sebastian, e fazê-lo retirar minha memória para não causar mais problemas. Ou então, o próprio Sebastian decidir sozinho, como da primeira vez... Com toda a certeza, de qualquer forma, tudo acabaria com o mesmo final: eu teria que perder minhas preciosas lembranças mais uma vez...

Com o rosto já banhado em lágrimas, direcionei-o ao relógio, eram 16h13min. Sebastian-san não viria falar comigo, afinal, àquela hora já deveria estar preparando o chá de bocchan e algum petisco. Depois, iria fazer-lhe companhia, prepararia o jantar; apenas após as 20h30min era capaz de sobrar tempo para que viesse falar comigo, e tentar convencer-me de apagar o que sempre foi tão precioso para mim. Ou, como da primeira vez, em plenas 00h00min. Mas eu precisava levantar e continuar minhas tarefas, mesmo o quão difícil seria encontrá-lo novamente...

_Eu não demorara muito tempo para lembrar-me que logo seria a hora do chá de bocchan, afinal, era uma das obrigações diárias minhas, e seria outro enorme erro esquecer, coisa que eu nunca fizera. Preparei-lhe um chá russo, servi-lhe e permaneci ao seu lado, de pé e quieto._

_- Está amargo._

_- Eh...? B-bocchan, perdoe-me... Irei preparar outro melhor..._

_- Bah, esqueça. Tsc. Mentira minha. Disse para chamar sua atenção. Está sério demais. _

_Eu estava completamente magoado, sem vontade para continuar a existir, se possível; já desconfiava com quase certeza de que bocchan sabia disso e apenas queria me provocar. De fato, nunca erraria algo tão simples como adoçar um chá ou ferver a água. Mas estava tão encabulado e cabisbaixo que possuía até mesmo o temor em perder o esmero e o capricho para com as tarefas da Mansão e as obrigações de um mordomo para fazer tudo do agrado de meu mestre. Mal o pedia por desculpas e licença, e já estava saindo do quarto, com a bandeja em mãos._

_- Sebastian!... – exclamou bocchan antes mesmo que pudesse sair, fazendo-me parar no mesmo instante – Não enrole ainda mais com isso. Não quero que passe de hoje, hm?_

_Abaixei a cabeça como um consentimento, logo pedindo por licença novamente, e só então podendo sair do quarto. Meu coração parecia apertado em meu peito, saltando angustiado, pulsando dolorosamente. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que acontecera, no quão egoísta eu agia com Maylene e não percebia. _"De que adianta arrancar-lhe a memória antes mesmo de se lembrar por completo, para depois enchê-la de esperança mais uma vez? Isto vale não apenas para Maylene, mas também para mim. Dar amor e carinho para depois querer tirar..."_ Um demônio como eu nunca poderia fazer algo assim. Nossos interesses são apenas almas humanas, e não a paixão delas. Minha cabeça estava atordoada, latejante; eu necessitava de distração para poder me acalmar. Direcionei-me à cozinha, e decidi preparar um jantar mais delicado, trabalhoso e demorado. Assim teria tempo o suficiente para me acalmar, teria que ser direto com Maylene, para fazê-la compreender novamente o que no futuro nos aconteceria se permanecêssemos amantes._

_Então, tudo ocorrera como nos conformes, como eu havia planejado; fora o tempo perfeito para preparar o jantar que era do agrado de bocchan, seguido da sobremesa caprichada. Mesmo tudo estando em tão perfeitas condições, do gosto do jovem mestre, nada me fazia abrir um sorriso, nem mesmo falso eu ousava forçar. E eu precisava de força o bastante para poder fazer Maylene acreditar em minhas palavras, compreender o que será melhor para nós dois, principalmente para ela. Deveria ter uma atitude decente, para então poder ver Maylene viver normalmente, feliz de fato e despreocupada com "missões de um demônio". _

_Enfim, todas as tarefas feitas, todos jantaram, todos com seus devidos trabalhos terminados, porém adiantados. Aqueles minutos que faltavam, formando quase uma hora já começavam a me corroer. Teria que contar os segundos e os milésimos da forma mais paciente possível, ao lado de bocchan, à espera de sua sonolência e do horário certo para colocá-lo para dormir. Estava novamente de pé ao seu lado sem mover-me, ou modificar minha expressão; até então o jovem mestre chamar minha atenção._

_- Ei, Sebastian. Vamos, estou te liberando. Vá logo conversar com Maylene e acabar com esta história de uma vez por todas. – bufou ao pausar, e logo prosseguia – Coloque-me logo para dormir, e assim não terá que interromper a conversa para atender ordem minha; faça-a antes para não dar trabalho._

_- Ah, bocchan...! Agradeço sua compreensão, farei como desejar. – sorri de leve, fitando-o com uma expressão brevemente surpresa, logo em seguida voltando com a seriedade de antes._

_Acompanhei-o até seu quarto, troquei suas vestes para seu pijama e então esperei que se deitasse para então o cobrir e sair do quarto. Tendo isto feito, pedi por sua licença, desejando boa noite, e saí às pressas. Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia ansioso, temia o que estava por vir; seria doloroso olhar para os belos olhos da ruiva e dizer-lhe tudo o que deveria. Eu então não poderia vê-la mais com outros olhos, com a visão apaixonada que eu possuía. Deveria ser frio dali em diante, e nunca mais ousar em lhe tocar de qualquer forma, um olhar comprometedor que fosse. _"Nunca mais..."... "Nunca mais..."_, eram palavras que pulsavam também em minha cabeça, tão fortes a ponto de querer forçar as lágrimas a começarem a sobrevir pouco a pouco; porém logo as contive, não queria que ela me visse em desespero daquela maneira. Levei a mão até os olhos, logo esfregando os olhos, evitando que escorresse a lágrima que mal se criara. Para mim, seria cruel e doloroso para sempre, porém, para ela, seria apenas naqueles instantes, e o restante de sua vida estaria em paz, e era exatamente isto o que eu queria. E nada impediria que isso acontecesse..._

_Andava depressa, descia as escadas rapidamente, pé ante pé, em direção ao quarto de Maylene; com certeza estaria acordada, à minha espera, como fazíamos todas as noites. _"Maylene, perdoe-me..."

_- Ah...!_

_Foram duas vozes emitindo som de surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto andava às pressas, Maylene corria, e logo trombamos os corpos, e, por consequência, segurei-a pelo braço, apertando-a ali, evitando um tombo seu. Fitei seus olhos, alternando de um para outro com uma feição preocupada; logo notava nela um ar de tristeza, e em seus olhos criavam-se lágrimas logo que me vira. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, deveria ter chorado por muito tempo... Com toda a certeza imaginara o que eu havia planejado fazer._

_- Maylene..._

_- S-Sebastian-san...!_

_- Eu..._

_Mal cheguei a começar a falar, e Maylene apertou os olhos fechados, fazendo com que uma lágrima escorresse uma a uma. Logo quis se soltar de mim, esquivando-se em desespero, tentando fazer com que eu a soltasse; firmei os dedos e apertei seu braço, prendendo-a para mantê-la próxima a mim sem que a machucasse. Fitei seu rosto por alguns segundos, sério, determinado, até que ela olhasse em meus olhos e enfim se acalmasse. Notei seu rosto corar pelo choro e esforço que fizera, e logo em seguida abriu os olhos, desviando-os dos meus, evitando trocar olhares comigo, enquanto as lágrimas ainda se eclodiam. Franzi o cenho e sem pensar em resistir, tomei-a em meus braços e a beijei, um beijo longo e triste, banhado com as lágrimas de Maylene. Eu não queria mais soltá-la, o que desejava era estar para sempre com ela junto a mim. Aquele sentimento doloroso no meu peito corroia-me, a dor do arrependimento destruía-me. Beijei-a, beijei-a mais e mais, sem parar. Desesperador, compungido. Aquele seria o nosso último beijo, nunca mais lhe daria outro. Eu necessitava daquele beijo antes de cumprir o meu dever, precisava sentir o toque de seus lábios macios e sentir seu rosto quente com minhas próprias mãos em uma carícia. Sentir seu corpo tão próximo ao meu daquela maneira fazia com que eu quase me arrependesse e desistisse de retirar sua memória... Porém, infelizmente, eu não podia tomar a liberdade de "ter um final feliz", sendo que ela sofreria. _

_- Maylene... – abracei-a em seguida, recostando seu rosto em meu peito._

_Deslizei as mãos por seus cabelos, e acariciei-a daquela forma por um longo instante. Queria demonstrar todo o meu amor e todo o meu afeto por ela da melhor forma possível. Minha garganta começou a ficar incômoda, enquanto meus olhos já começavam a marejar por si só, apenas ao ouvir a voz soluçante, angustiada de Maylene, enquanto estremecia em meus braços._

_- S-Sebastian-san... – podia ouvir sua voz baixa pronunciando meu nome em meio a um soluço, interrompendo aquele momento por alguns segundos, ainda com o rosto em meu peito, abafando a voz – E-eu... n-não quero... não... quero... p-perder... o senhor..._

_As suas palavras eram capazes de fatiar meu coração, despedaçando-o apenas com a força do meu remorso. Saltava, doía, apertava dentro do meu peito. Por qual motivo o necessário deveria ser o doloroso? Por que não existia outra opção senão esta tão cruel? Vi seu rosto se erguendo, Maylene estava com o nariz e as bochechas vermelhos, o rosto completamente úmido pelas lágrimas já escorridas, misturadas com as que começavam a se formar e percorriam seu rosto lentamente. Seus belos olhos, livres dos óculos, me fitavam tão tristes, implorantes. Não desejávamos que aquela situação ocorresse novamente, mas era inevitável. Mantive o cenho franzido, segurei as lágrimas para que não escapassem; estava acontecendo tudo novamente, e teria que continuar como da primeira vez. Aquela seria a segunda e a última._

_- Maylene... devo pedir-lhe por desculpas por não ter cumprido minha promessa. – escondia um dos olhos com a palma da mão, enxugando a lágrima que mal se formara, evitando sua aparição para a ruiva o quanto antes – Agi como um tolo egoísta mais uma vez._

_- N-não, S-Sebastian! Não... n-não foi nada disso!_

_- Sim, fui estúpido o bastante para repetir um ato incorreto. Nunca deveríamos ter começado este romance, Maylene... Eu fui fraco e me deixei levar._

_- M-mas... Amar... nunca foi e nunca será um erro, ou egoísmo! Nós... nós... – fez então uma pausa para alguns soluços, enxugando lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer – Sebastian-san... nós... podemos ser felizes...! P-podemos ter uma vida comum... é só o senhor querer, e..._

_- Por favor, acalme-se... Mesmo querendo, não há como ficarmos juntos futuramente. Eu... já lhe expliquei isso, sim?_

_- Sim..._

Demos mais alguns passos no corredor, e já estávamos na porta de meu quarto; logo adentramos ali e Sebastian fechou a porta, trancando-a por dentro. Meu coração saltava fortemente, parecia até que em algum momento que eu menos esperasse ele iria explodir em meu peito. O beijo de Sebastian havia me acalmado naquele momento, mas naquele instante eu já começara a ficar nervosa novamente. Poder sentir seu abraço quente e confortador pela última vez era ao mesmo tempo bom e cruel. O lado bom era que aquele carinho me envolvia de forma tão amorosa como nunca, porém o lado cruel estava junto, latejando em minha mente e coração, que aquele momento maravilhoso seria o último, e por isso deveria valer como todos os futuros que não teríamos...

- Eu... só não quero... perder minhas... lembranças preciosas...

- Será melhor assim, Maylene... – acariciava meu rosto, e percorria até a orelha, roçando os dedos por ali – Não quero que tenha lembranças de que foi amante de um demônio. Não quero que este amor impossível te machuque pelo restante de sua vida...

- Não irão me machucar, pelo contrário...! Eu... eu prometi ficar na Mansão por tempo indeterminado, se lembra? Não sairei daqui, Sebastian-san... Me deixe... me deixe amá-lo...! Não arranque... o que me mais importa...

Meu coração pulsava tão intensamente que eu mal podia respirar; falava em meio aos soluços, estava em extremo desespero de amor. Não queria perdê-lo mais uma vez. _"Está sendo exatamente como da primeira vez...!" _Eu me determinara a não deixar que ele fizesse aquilo, mesmo que eu tivesse que fazer qualquer coisa para convencê-lo. Mantive a cabeça recostada em seu peito, apertando-o em um abraço carente, segurando firme nas costas de seu fraque, chegando a amassá-lo. Senti, então, sua mão e seus dedos longos tocarem meu rosto carinhosamente, erguendo-o e fazendo com que eu olhasse em seus olhos mais uma vez. Meus olhos não cessavam um instante de criar lágrimas e mais lágrimas; olhava Sebastian agora com os olhos completamente mareados novamente. Quando escorriam, pareciam cortar meu coração por onde deslizava em meu rosto.

- Eu... apenas não quero tirar sua felicidade.

- Mas, Sebastian-san...! A minha felicidade... é o senhor... eu... eu... seria... apenas um estorvo...

- Maylene, sabe que sou um demônio, e não posso me relacionar com humanos, como você. O grande problema que nos empaca é esta muralha que nos separa: a diferença entre nós. Não por mim, lhe garanto que nada me prejudicaria, sua presença nunca foi e também nunca será um estorvo, muito pelo contrário; com sua presença eu seria feliz. Mas a sua vida, Maylene... Não seria comum, nem ao menos feliz, como imagina. Não se casaria, não teria uma casa própria, não poderia formar uma família, e eu sei que este é o desejo de toda mulher. O meu dever aqui no mundo dos humanos é apenas fazer com que bocchan viva até que cumpra com sua vingança, como já lhe expliquei da outra vez. Eu praticamente fora proibido por mim mesmo de me relacionar com qualquer humano, já que isto nunca acontecera antes no Mundo dos Demônios. Logo o jovem mestre cumprirá com sua vingança, e eu então voltarei para o meu lugar. Apenas voltaria para a Terra quando algum outro humano fizesse um contrato comigo.

Cada palavra dita por ele me machucava por dentro, apertando meu coração sem cautela, ferindo-me, arrancando-me lágrimas como nunca. De fato, eu sabia que ele não queria me magoar, apenas dizia-me a verdade, evitando esconder qualquer outra coisa. Infelizmente a verdade doía... Eu sabia que ele não queria que eu tivesse um futuro ruim ao lado de um demônio, já que as preocupações de um demônio e de um humano são completamente diferentes. Ele já havia me explicado tudo da outra vez, mas ainda assim eu me lembrara de tudo e nosso romance ocorreu mais uma vez. Era doloroso ter que passar pela mesma situação tão cruel por duas vezes. Sebastian-san, da outra vez, tirara minhas memórias sem mesmo eu assentir; com isso, minha teimosia fora mais forte do que os poderes dele, e eu recordei de todo o nosso amor juntos. Mas, desta vez, ele teria que me convencer antes de retirar minhas lembranças.

- Eu... eu faço um contrato com o senhor! Não me importo... c-com o futuro de minha vida, o-ou da minha alma! Eu apenas... te quero... – continuava a chorar sem parar, os soluços mal deixavam eu falar, enquanto tentava convencê-lo.

- Não, Maylene, eu não posso deixar que faça uma coisa desta! Alimentar-me de sua alma seria algo que nunca teria coragem de fazer... – apertava meus braços com firmeza, fixando-me à sua frente, olhando-me com seus olhos penetrantes – Eu quero te ver feliz, Maylene... Por favor, deixe-me retirar suas memórias mais uma vez. Se sofrer, eu também sofrerei. Tudo ficará bem para ambos os lados; terá uma vida comum, e eu também, de certa forma. Temos nossos futuros completamente opostos, Maylene. Entenda-me, por favor...

- Mas... Sebastian... se o senhor r-retirar minhas memórias, eu... eu... apenas... esquecerei... de tudo! O senhor não esquecerá, g-guardará estas recordações... e... irá... sofrer sozinho! Sebastian-san...! Eu não quero isso... eu não quero que sofra assim...! – eu tentava convencê-lo quase aos gritos em meio aos soluços, em seguida abraçando-o apertado, umedecendo seu fraque com lágrimas – Eu... o amo... e também... não quero que sofra...

Permaneci abraçada a ele por um longo instante, e ambos ficamos em silêncio por todo este período de tempo, onde no quarto apenas se ecoava os meus soluços, nada mais além disto. Minhas lágrimas, quanto mais escorriam pelo meu rosto mais se formavam em meus olhos, e as que se formavam também escorriam rapidamente, e assim sucessivamente. Eu estava tão atordoada que nem sabia mais o que dizer, como fazê-lo desistir daquilo. Nunca pensara que viria Sebastian-san sofrendo por mim daquela maneira, mas eu nunca desejei isto, e também nunca desejarei. Seria estranho ver Sebastian tristonho em algum dia, após a perda da minha memória; mesmo que seja uma cena rara de se ver, imagine o quão doloroso seria para ele eu, sem saber de nada que nos ocorreu, perguntando o que houve, e não o compreenderia de forma alguma, já que daria qualquer desculpa para que eu não voltasse a me recordar... Se não há como escolher a felicidade, e as opções são apenas as mais dolorosas e as mais cruéis, eu escolhi a de sofrer junto dele, e não deixá-lo sozinho. Por mais que ele pense que era egoísmo dele, mesmo que não o fosse, eu insistiria. Apenas queria fazê-lo feliz com todo o meu amor...

- Maylene, meu amor... Meu anjo... – tomou a palavra, quebrando o silêncio do meu quarto, e após alguns segundos prosseguia – Perdoe-me... não há outra maneira. Eu não me importo em sofrer, um demônio deve ser frio e forte em qualquer circunstância, nem que valha a sua própria vida. Eu quero poder presenciar a sua real felicidade, mesmo distante de mim, ao lado de outro homem que te ame, te mereça e que não te faça sofrer como eu faria.

Aquelas palavras que ecoavam pelo meu quarto, cada uma delas, adentravam em meu coração e transbordavam por meus olhos. Sua voz doce juntava-se com meus soluços infinitos, que me faziam chorar com ainda mais intensidade. A voz macia de Sebastian sempre me acalmava, mas, desta vez, naquela situação, era impossível eu me acalmar. Eu iria perdê-lo para sempre! _"Eu não queria deixá-lo fazer isto..."_

- Outro homem te fará mais feliz, Maylene, muito mais do que eu lhe podia oferecer. Mas nenhum homem será capaz de amá-la mais do que lhe amo, como eternamente lhe amarei. Eu lhe amo mais do que tudo, ruiva. – ele continuava tentando me acalmar, acariciando meus cabelos, com amor, fitando-me de forma tão intensa – Deixe-me te fazer feliz da melhor forma que posso...

Ergui a cabeça lentamente, direcionando-a a Sebastian, guiando os olhos até os dele. Ele tentava demonstrar-me calma com sua expressão, tentava causá-la em mim, transmitindo-me paz. Eu sentia e também notava que sofria com o que estava me dizendo, e que não era o que realmente desejava. Meu lábio inferior tremia, conforme franzia o queixo e deixava as lágrimas escorrerem; joguei-me em seu pescoço, agarrando-o e roubando-lhe um beijo dos lábios. Sebastian me retribuiu, e permanecemos um longo momento dando e recebendo amor que, ao mesmo tempo em que era carinhoso, era doloroso. Nosso amor era impossível, de fato não havia como ficarmos juntos. _"Um conto de fadas sem um final feliz."_

- Posso...?

Após o beijo, ele então me fitou por alguns segundos, pedindo por permissão com aquela sua voz baixa, aqueles olhos doces e apaixonantes. Eu, então, assenti com a cabeça, logo em seguida tapando o rosto com as mãos, abafando o choro alto, soltando o que me fervia pelas lágrimas e soluços. Perderia tudo novamente, esqueceria das situações que mais me fizeram feliz, por toda a minha vida. Esqueceria a minha felicidade, a parte mais importante da vida. O meu maior e mais verdadeiro amor.

_Abracei-a por um momento, mantendo-a em meus braços, recostada em meu peito, aconchegando-a ali, até que se acalmasse ao menos um pouco. Ela estava em enorme desespero, eu não podia forçá-la, nunca possuí este direito. Da mesma forma como eu me sentia dolorosamente magoado, sabia que Maylene estava tanto quanto eu. Desta vez, sua amável teimosia não venceria meus poderes, porque eu tinha seu consentimento. _

_- Eu te amo..._

_Pronunciei tais palavras, pretendendo acalmá-la. Eu realmente a amo, de uma forma tão extrema que eu mesmo não sou capaz de poder medir tamanha proporção. Fitei seus olhos em seguida, fixando com firmeza, até que os vi lentamente se fecharem. Meu coração saltava louco, aflito, sabendo o que ocorreria dali em diante. Franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto meus olhos se prontificavam a lacrimar; eu não desejava retirar algo de enorme importância de minha amada, pelo contrário. Eu apenas desejava-lhe a maior felicidade e, para isso, eu possuía apenas uma alternativa. Deslizei a mão por seu rosto, levando-a até seus cabelos e subindo carinhosamente até sua testa, com os dedos no seu couro cabeludo, acariciando-o. Logo que fechei os olhos, aquela mesma lágrima forte e teimosa que eu tanto evitei escorreu por meu rosto. Comecei então a me concentrar. Seu choro e seus soluços entoavam por todo o quarto, quebrando o silêncio que nos envolvia. Não chegaram a durar cinco segundos que fossem, e Maylene já dormia; caíra em meus braços, inocente, confiante, linda. Deitei-a em sua cama com delicadeza, cobrindo-a e acariciando-a pela última vez. Não me atreveria novamente a ter uma aproximação maior, e evitaria olhá-la nos olhos para que meu coração não falasse mais alto. Eu já não sentia mais as pulsações de meu coração, já não mais os sentia no peito, como se estivesse morto, sem um coração. Mas eu prometi a ela e a mim mesmo que seria forte, frio, e a observaria apenas à distância feliz como uma mulher comum. Cumpriria com minha missão e não me envolveria novamente com mulher alguma como me envolvi com Maylene. _"Não havia como eu me envolver novamente da mesma forma como me envolvi com esta bela mulher. Este meu amor por ela nunca se findará."

_Permaneci ao seu lado, observando-a e admirando-a ressonar tão calmamente, dormindo com uma feição tranquila, como se nada tivesse acontecido. De fato, esquecera-se de tudo, e não mais possuía a angústia e a preocupação que a tomava em instantes anteriores a aquele. Sua beleza me encantara. Acariciava sua pele tão macia, sentindo sua textura, como não faria uma vez mais. Rocei os dedos em seu rosto, enxugando a última linha de lágrima que se formara por minha causa. Desci delicadamente, cauteloso, até seus lábios entreabertos, pouco o suficiente para a entrada e saída de sua respiração calma, e desenhei com o indicador por todo o seu redor, desejando-a. Permaneci daquela forma por alguns segundos mais, apreciando cada detalhe seu. Só então pude erguer-me, dar-lhe as costas e sair; antes de fechar a porta, olhei-a por uma última vez, pronunciando em meio a um sussurro:_

_- Seja feliz, minha Maylene. Tenha uma boa noite..._

Fora mais uma noite tranquila como todas as outras; eu apenas despertara pelo brilho do sol ter invadido meu quarto iluminando minha face, obrigando-me a levantar. Esfreguei os olhos e olhei ao meu redor, sonolenta. Acordara com o coração acelerado, e eu mesma não sabia o motivo para tal; havia acabado de levantar, precisava lavar o rosto e começar o trabalho do dia-a-dia.

- Waaah! Acordei tão bem disposta! – espreguicei-me longamente, coçando o couro cabeludo logo em seguida – Mesmo que tenha algo que pareça estar me sufocando...

A bela imagem de Sebastian-san não saía da minha cabeça. Porém, sempre que pensava nele, meu coração saltava ansioso e contente no meu peito, mas desta vez parecia estar ao contrário; meu peito saltava de uma forma dolorosa. Pulsava doído, como se algo preocupante há pouco estivesse acontecido. _"O que houve...? Por que estou assim? Aconteceu algo e eu não estou me lembrando...?"_ Segurei com firmeza a camisola, puxando-a de leve e apertando na região do colo; eu tremia. Sentia uma intensa vontade de chorar, um louco desejo de correr o mais rápido que podia e... abraçar apertado o senhor Sebastian. _"Por que isso...? Eu... não gosto deste sentimento ruim..." _

Enxaguei o rosto e em seguida troquei as vestes, caminhando às pressas para a cozinha. Peguei um pão e, logo que ia começar a cortá-lo, ouvi a voz de Sebastian-san conversando. Ergui-me da cadeira na qual havia sentado, sem motivos, andando apressada até onde havia a voz. Nem eu mesma sabia o porquê havia feito aquilo, parecia que estranhamente eu havia sido levada. Não tardei a encontrá-lo ao longe, numa conversa com Bard que não me interessava. Firmei a vista, e mal podia enxergar por causa dos óculos que ganhara de bocchan. Retirei-os de frente de meus olhos, repousando-o em minha testa e, ainda o segurando, visualizei de melhor forma Sebastian-san. Um estalo. Minha respiração se modificara sem eu mesma notar. Meu coração disparava. Não, não havia nada diferente em Sebastian, ou no que ele conversava com Bard. O que me deixou daquela forma foram... as lembranças. Eu não havia me esquecido. Estavam todas guardadas comigo...

- Sebas... tian... san...

Pronunciei seu nome, tão baixo, que era quase impossível de se ouvir, pela distância que estavam de mim. Eu não poderia estar enganada, me lembrava realmente de tudo. Cada toque, cada carícia, cada beijo, cada amor que fizemos. _"O que acontecera? Ele, afinal, não retirou minhas memórias…?" _Eu não sabia o que fazer naquele instante, naquele segundo que me dera o estalo. Tinha vontade de correr até ele e abraçá-lo até cansar! Mas... tinha medo...

- Maylene...? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está atrasada, por sinal.

Sebastian assustara-me ao virar em minha direção e falar comigo tão repentinamente. Ele falava de uma forma tão natural, sem disfarces para Bard de forma que eu soubesse; parecia desentendido. Só então pude compreender: ele não sabia que eu ainda possuía as lembranças dos nossos momentos maravilhosos juntos, nossos momentos perfeitos, nossos amores, nossa paixão. Pareciam levemente falhadas, haviam ainda coisas que eu não conseguia lembrar, mas no momento eu não parei para reparar nisto. Estava contente, poderia guardá-las em meu coração...!

- N-nada, s-senhor Sebastian! E-eu q-quase tropecei no tapete, huhu...!

Eu me decidira. Desta vez, eu não agiria como da outra vez que me recordei. Não reclamaria, não o daria carinho com toda a liberdade que havia tomado. Simplesmente fingiria ter me esquecido de tudo, e assim na visão de Sebastian não recordaria nunca mais. Seria forte, e não deixaria que Sebastian-san voltasse a sofrer por minha causa. Não faria com que tivesse que voltar a retirar a minha memória uma vez mais, que passássemos por toda aquela situação novamente. Eu me lembraria de nossos momentos lindos e amáveis, e ele não precisaria saber disso. Viveríamos como se nada tivesse acontecido, cada qual com suas lembranças, cada qual fingindo do seu modo para evitar o sofrimento do outro. Manteríamos nossas recordações, amaríamo-nos apenas por pensamento e por lembranças. Naturalmente. Sem ninguém saber, sem ninguém dar forças para continuarmos e voltarmos, nada mais. Eu continuaria o amando, e ele também, como o que havia me prometido, porém esconderíamos isto um do outro, para ambos evitarem sofrimentos. Por amor, apenas por um amor puro entre um demônio e uma humana...

_**Fim! **_


End file.
